Shut me up
by pitchslaping
Summary: Bechloe. Chloe gets all crazy ginger after the Bellas meeting with the dean. Beca doesn't know how to make her shut up, so she does the first thing that comes in her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! So, I just entered the author's world of fanfiction, so yeah. You know, I have this hudge obsession with Pitch Perfect, and I've had an idea in my head for days now, so I thought well, why not try and write it down? This is my first fanfic and English isn't my first language so, like Emily would say: let's not be dicks about it. Just kidding, feel free to tell me if you thing it sucks or if you think it's awesome. I don't know if I'm going to write more or not, I just wanted to post this so I could get it out of my head. If you guys like it, I would continue and make a multi-chapter out of it, so let me know. Here it goes.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell was sitting on her bed with her headphones on, triying to find some songs the Bellas could use for Worlds. They just came back from the dean's office and, as soon as they entered the house, Beca ran upstairs to her room to start working on their set. The other Bellas had stayed downstairs and were talking about their need to win the Worlds if they wanted to be reinstated. The little situation with Fat Amy made them unable to participate in the ICCA's, unless they won the World Championship of Acapella, witch wouldn't be easy because of Das Sound Machine, the German group.

Beca had been working for half an hour when she started to hear, through her headphones, some yelling coming from dowstairs. She took them off and tried to understand what was being said, but she only could hear pieces of it. She could make out Cynthia's, Stacie's, Fat Amy's and Chloe's voice, who were screaming at each other.

"Chloe... calm down!... not... fault!", Cynthia said.

"If we... Bellas... over!", Chloe answered.

"All... ok, Chloe, …... will make it.", Stacie tried.

"... right, Shorty... and we'll win!", Amy added.

"Beca... checked out! …. don't... going on... her!", Chloe talked again.

At this, Beca put her laptop aside and started to stand up from her bed, and just before she could reach the door, a completely breathless Amy slammed the door open.

"Beca, you have to go down, Chloe is freaking out like a crazy bitch! She almost bit me just because I said that the Germans aren't so good!"

Beca looked at Fat Amy and rolled her eyes and without a word, she went down. The yelling started to become clearer and now she could understand every word the others were saying. When she entered the kitchen, she almost turned around by the sight. Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Jessica were standing by the oven while Ashley, Flo and Lilly were sitting by the kitchen table. Chloe was pacing around in the middle of the kitchen, moving her hands in all directions and being completely out of herself. Beca stood by the door and watched.

"I mean, the Bellas are my life, what do we do if we don't win? This can't be happening! Oh my God, and those Germans are so good, we're never gonna beat them! What are we gonna do?"

The other Bellas gave up on triying to calm Chloe down and were just looking at her like she was crazy. A few minutes passed, and Beca decided she'd had enough. She put her fingers between her lips and whistled loudly, what made all the Bellas turn around and look at her. Even Chloe stopped moving for a moment. But, just like that, she started moving and yelling again, while the other Bellas looked at Beca with pleading eyes.

"Okay, guys, everyone out", Beca said, "leave me alone with her, I'll handle this."

Cynthia, Flo, Jessica and Ashley started moving. Stacie looked at Chloe and then again at Beca, who gave her a nod. Lilly and Flo started to leave too, while Chloe kept complaining. Stacie, who was the last one to leave, stopped by Beca's side and whispered her a 'good luck'.

Beca entered the kitchen, closed the door and walked to the table. She sat down and started to look at Chloe, who didn't seem to notice that everyone had left except for Beca.

"Chloe...", Beca tried, "Could you relax for a moment, please?"

"WHAT THE HELL BECA, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX? DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING THEY JUST TOLD US?", Chloe yelled.

"Chloe, you need to stop screaming and stop pacing around, you're making me crazy and I can't talk to you like this."

Chloe stopped screaming, but she kept talking without even taking a breath.

"Becs, how am I supposed to not be freaking out after this? This is a disaster! The Bellas are an institution and we just ruined it, **I** ruined it!"

Beca walked to Chloe, who was still moving, and tried to calm her down.

"Chloe, we're gonna win this thing", she explained, "We've always made it through everything, we're a team and-"

"No, Beca, you don't understand!", Chloe stated exasperated, "This is all my fault! If I hadn't made that coreo, if I hadn't put Amy up there, this wouldn't have happened!"

Beca was starting to be annoyed by Chloe's complains, and she rolled her eyes at every sentence Chloe was saying.

"... **I** am responsible for this, the Bellas are over because of me! How am I ever gonna make this right? If we don't win, we-"

Chloe didn't get to finish that sentence. With two fast steps, Beca walked over to her, grabbed Chloe by her shoulders and pressed her lips to the readhead's. Chloe's eyes shoot open in surprise, but she clossed them quickly and kissed Beca back. They were kissing for almost a minute when Beca broke apart. Chloe was almost disappointed when Beca broke the kiss. She looked ad the brunette with a questioning face, and Beca started to blush a little.

"I'm sorry, Chlo, I just didn't know how to make you shut up. I want to talk to you but you keep saying it's your fault and bla bla bla so... yeah." She shrugged.

"You just kissed me to shut me up? Seriously, Becs?", Chloe looked at Beca with a serious face, though she didn't seem angry.

Beca smirked at Chloe as she answered.

"It worked, didn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys! Oh my God, I'm so overwhelmed, I did not expect that my story would have more than 500 views in less than 24 hours, this is crazy! Thank all of you who left reviews, it has encouraged me to continue this. I'll try to update 3 or 4 times per week, if I don't then I'm probably death or worse, I have exams or no internet. I'll really try to do this because I hate to wait two or three weeks for an update and I don't want to be one of those authors. Also, I would really appreciate if those of you with English as first language could like tell me the mistakes I make to correct them. This is gonna be a short chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. Without further ado, here comes chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 _What the hell just happened?_ Chloe was paicing around (yes, that's something she does quite often), but this time she was in her room and she wasn't thinking about the Worlds, or the Bellas or acapella, she was thinking about what had occurred in the kitchen less than thirty minutes ago. Beca had apologized for the kiss and the redhead had told her it was okay, but it actually wasn't. Chloe brought her right hand to her lips, she still could feel Beca's kissing her, the way their lips fit together. She stopped moving and sat down on her bed, thinking out loud.

"Ok Chloe, stop make such a big deal about this", she said bitting her nails, "You really were going crazy and Beca has never been someone who can use words, she mostly just acts and she didn't know how to make you relax. It's not a big deal, get over it."

Chloe decided to lay down and close her eyes, and she tried, really tried to think about something else than the kiss. However, she wasn't succesfull and the image of Beca kissing her came back again and again, untill she fell asleep.

On the other side of the Bellas house, Beca was with Fat Amy in their room, laying on their beds, each one of them minding their own business. Beca was working on a new mix, while Amy was reading some trash magazine. That was, until Fat Amy turned to look at Beca. She kept in that position till Beca spoke.

"What is it, Amy", Beca said without looking up from her laptop.

"How do you know there is something?", Amy asked her roomate.

Beca took of her headphones and faced Amy.

"Because I know you. You're looking at me that way and I don't even have to look at you to know you want to say something. So spill it."

Amy moved to sit up in her bed and waited a few seconds before saying anything.

"What way?", Amy asked, "Nevermind. Uhh, well, I just wanted to know... I mean, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but I was wondering, you know-"

"Amy, to the point!", Beca said annoyed.

"Sure, sorry Shorty. I just wanted to ask, what happened with Chloe? I mean, she kept screaming, even when we left, but then sudenly she went quiet. And then, when you came out of the kitchen she went straight to her room without further complainig. What did you say to calm her down?"

Beca didn't know what to say. She didn't expect Amy to ask her THAT, so she just shrugged.

"I didn't exactly say anything...", Beca wanted to lie, but she found herself unable to do it, so she just went with it. "I may... I mean I perhaps, may have, you know... I maybe just shut her up like... kissing her?", Beca clossed her eyes, preparing herself for Amy's reaction.

"You WHAT? What the hell, Shawshank? Why did you do that?", Amy asked, almost screaming.

"Okay, first, would you please not scream it out like that?", Beca put her laptop aside. "And second, I didn't know how to make her shut up and it was the first thing that came to my mind. I already apologized to her and she said it was okay, so we're cool. No reason to freak out, Amy."

"Beca, are you even aware of what you just did? You KISSED Chloe, that's like aca-awkward!"

A blush started to creep up Beca's neck and she hid her face in her hands.

"Stop it, I already know that! But I really just wanted her to, like, stop talking, and she wouldn't listen to me, I really tried to get to her through words, but she kept talking and then I don't know what came over me and I just did it! And I know it's awkward, for fucks sake, but..."

"But what?", Amy said with questioning eyes.

Beca looked at her hands, then at Amy and back to her hands as she talked.

"But... the most awkward thing is... she kissed me back."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! So I just realized I haven't said a thing about when this shit is happening, so it's in time with Pitch Perfect 2. There are going to be a lot of things "like in the movie" (write me if you get the inside joke!) and others I just make up, but I'll try to follow the time line of the second movie. I would love if you guys could leave reviews and again, I would really appreciate if you could tell me if there're any mistakes. Also, thanks so much to all of you who followed and favorited my story, it's an honor having people wanting to read something I write. So here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy the reading!**

* * *

"Aca-awkward!", Amy said, "What the hell is wrong with you guys? You're best friends, it's like I would kiss my cousin from Tasmania!"

Beca sighed and put her head in her hands again.

"I know it's weird, Amy!", she looked up again. "But it's only weird if we make it weird so I'm not gonna make it weird, and also Chloe said it was fine and we're cool, so could you please drop it already?"

Amy looked at Beca with a serious face.

"C'mon Beca, are you going to tell me you JUST kissed her because she wouldn't stand still and listen to you?", Amy smirked. "Do you think I'm blind or something? I see the way you look at her, like she's the most precious thing in the world!"

Beca's face went white and then red as she started rambling.

"Wait what? What the hell are you talking about, Amy? I don't look at her like that and besides I have a boyfriend who I am very happy with-", Beca stopped speaking and her face went white again. Jesse, she completely forgot about Jesse! She had a goddamn boyfriend and she just didn't remember when she kissed her best friend! "Oh my God, Jesse! I totally cheated on him, didn't I?" She looked at Amy with desperated eyes.

"I wouldn't call a kiss cheating", Amy reasoned, "but I think you should really think about your feelings towards Jesse", Beca tried to talk but Amy rose her finger to shut her up. "And not because you kissed Chloe, but because you just forgot about him. Do you relally love him if you don't remember he exists?"

Beca was sitting on her bed with her mouth half open, trying to answer something coherent to Amy's little speech, but she found herself wordless. She closed her mouth just to open it again.

"Amy, I have been with Jesse for almost four years now, of course I love him!", Beca breathed deeply. "And I just forgot about him because I wasn't thinking like AT ALL in that moment, or do you think I had kissed Chloe if I was thinking?"

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling you that, Shorty", Amy smirked again, "but I know what I see and I'm always right. You'll see, you'll see..." Beca looked at her with an angry face. "Anyways, I'm going to sleep know, I'm tired from all the sex I had with Bumper..."

"Amy! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!", Beca yelled.

"Good Night, Shawshank, try not to be loud if you have wet dreams with the redhead."

"AMY!" Beca yelled again with wide eyes.

"Just saying..." Without another word, Amy turned around in her bed and went to sleep, leaving a very confused Beca on the other side of the room.

* * *

Chloe was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd slept for almost an hour and a half, but now she was wide awake and couldn't go to sleep anymore. It was past midnight already, but since she woke up from her dream she hasn't been able to fall back asleep. And, of course, that dream was about Beca. She still couldn't forget the kiss, regardless of how many times she'd told herself it didn't mean anything. She sat up in her bed and started to think about what to do. She wanted to talk to someone about it, but it was very late and all the Bellas were sleeping already. She stood up, walked to grab her laptop and went back to bed. She turned it on and waited a few seconds until she could press the skype button. Like she thought, Aubrey wasn't online so she was either asleep or studying. She bit her lip and thought about what she should do. She couldn't go back to sleep, she'd already tried it, and she wanted desperately to talk to somebody but didn't want to wake Aubrey. She weighed up her options and a few minutes later she was picking up her phone and texting Aubrey.

 ** _Chloe, 00:24AM:_** _You awake?_

She had to wait 5 minutes but eventually she got an answer.

 _ **Aubrey, 00:30AM:**_ _Yes. Studying, why?_

Chloe quickly typed her question and send the text.

 _ **Chloe, 00:31AM:**_ _Skype? It's important..._

 _ **Aubrey, 00:31AM:**_ _Sure, be there in 5._

 _ **Chloe, 00:32AM:**_ _thnx!_

Exactly 5 minutes later, Chloe saw Aubrey going online on Skype and she called her. Just as Aubrey picked up, she started making questions.

"What's wrong, Chloe? Why aren't you sleeping? You should've been sleeping for like, two hours know. Did the midget do something to have you awake and worried?"

Chloe couldn't help it and just smiled at her best friend. She missed Aubrey so much and was sad that she couldn't see her every day like she had for four years. Nevertheless, she was glad she could count on her for everything and to every time, like know when they were talking at almost 1 AM.

"Hi, Bree", Chloe said, "I miss you so much, you know?", she smiled again.

"I miss you too Chloe, but seriously, what's wrong? You don't want me to Skype with you at almost 1 AM just to tell me you miss me, do you?", Aubrey smirked.

"No, you're right, I don't. You... I... something happened and I couldn't sleep because of it and I thought... well...", Chloe started to get a little nervous about telling her friend what was going on, "I am a little... overwhelmed, maybe? I don't know how to... I just"- Aubrey interrupted her abruptly.

"Chloe, just spill it. We've been friends for 7 years now, there's nothing you have to worry about. So, what is it?", Aubrey smiled reasuring.

Chloe bit her lower lip and started to play with her fingers, while she tried to figure out how to tell Aubrey what happened.

"Well, you know what happened at the Kennedy's Center?", Aubrey nodded. "Okay so, we had like a meeting with the dean today and well, he told us we were disqualified from compeeting at the ICCA'S...", Aubreys eyes shoot open, "but anyways, Beca talked to the dean and he said that if we win the Worlds, he would reinstate the Bellas and we could compeet again. But the problem is, Aubs, there is a German group and they are like insanely good!", Aubrey nodded again, letting Chloe finish before she said something. "So we came back to the Bellas house", Chloe said and started to talk a little bit faster, "and we went all to the kitchen except for Beca, who went upstairs. So I was really freaking out and they were all trying to calm me down but they couldn't, so Amy went upstairs to bring Beca and she came into the kitchen and...", Chloe hesitated.

"And what? What did the Hobbit say?", Aubrey was starting to get angry. "Don't tell me she yelled at you... Oh, Chloe, if she yelled at you I'm coming right over and I'm kicking her ass so hard she will not be able to sit on it for 2 months!"

"No, no, Aubrey!", Chloe said, panicked, "She didn't yell at me, really, though I think it would have been better if she had..." Chloe mumbled.

"Okay, so she didn't yell at you. What did she do then to make you upset?", Aubrey asked, confused.

She...", Chloe looke down and then again at her laptop screen, "She, well, she...", Chloe sighed before she said the next three words. "She kissed me."

* * *

 **AN: So what do you guys think so far? I was wondering, do you like the chapters with this length or do you want them longer/shorter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys, this note is gonna be a little long. I started writing it on Friday, so I'll leave it just how I wrote it that day. I just want to add why I haven't updated since Thursday. I don't know if you know, but last Friday night happened a lot. We had a new terror attack, this time in Paris, and I heard of it while I was writing this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update before, but I was so sad and it really got to me, specially because it happened so near to my own country and I had been there not even one and a half years ago. So, before you start reading this chapter and the actual note, I want to ask you a favor. I don't know if you have a religion, but I would apreciate if you guys could just think for a minute about, not only all the inocent people that died on Friday in Paris, but all the people who die every day because of terrorism. I would like for you to send your prayers and thoughts to all those people, even if it's not much it's the least we can do. Thank you, guys.**

 **Hello again, people! So, first of all I wanna say thank you AGAIN, because seriously, 1.37k visits in 20 hours? That's amazing and I'm completely shocked by your response! I would like to answer the reviews you've left, you have to know I'll read them all and I'll answer them all too. So, here we go:**

 **maggie417: Thank you so much for your review! As you can see, I'm continuing this story and I hope you're enjoing the chapters I'm posting! Also, it means a lot to me that you think the first chapter was one of your favourite one shoots! Also, sorry for the cliff hanger, I hope you understand the no updating. And, like I explain a little down here, the chapters are going to be a bit longer!**

 **notsostraightsailor: YES OF COURSE I'm continuing it, and I would love if you kept reviewing your opinions on it! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **twin192: Thank you for the compliment, I'm really happy that you're licking the story and I hope I don't dissapoint you anytime soon! Also, like I said to Maggie, the chapters are going to be a little longer and I explain here!**

 **MissCuddless, Just a fan and Hazel, you three left a review saying how long you liked the chapters, so seeing that two of you want them longer and that one of you like them like they are, I'm gonna try something in the middle. You have to know, I'm not a big fan of too long chapters, like those with 5000 words, 'cause I get bored pretty soon and loose the interest in reading, even though most of the fanfics I read are with this sort of chapters. So I just don't read them like in one time, I maybe read a bit and then stop until I get the feeling I want to read again. So, this said, and triying to please the most of you, Im gonna write the chapter with around 2000-2500 words (without author's note) so they're a bit longer but not too long. I hope that's okay with you guys. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Luana: At last but not least, thank you so much for reading and I really apreciate your words. It really means a lot to me that you think I'm any good at this, and I will try to do it the best I can!**

 **Also, Hazel said she kept checking for updates, so I wanna make it easier for you guys. I mostly write at nights, so my first 3 chapters have been posted around 11 pm and 12 am IN SPAIN, so maybe you can try and do the maths to know what time it'll be in your country. If not, just DM me and I'll do it for you! Also, I think I'll be posting two days in a row and two days not, so like I'll post on Monday, Tuesday, Friday and Saturday. I know I posted yesterday, but I'm going to try to make it a little more organised so you guys know exactly when to expect an update.**

 **And after this long and boring note, here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aubrey was sitting on her bed, with her laptop in front of her looking at a very red faced Chloe who kept chewing on her lower lip. Her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide when she heard the words that had left her best friend's mouth.

"Wait, what? She what?", Aubrey asked, "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, Bree!", Chloe said exasperated. She laid down in front of her computer and put her face in her hands. "I really don't know what she was thinking in that moment, but that is not even the point!"

"So what is it then, Chlo? Care to tell me?", Aubrey said rising her eyebrows.

Chloe raised her head again, gulped and tried to put her thoughts in order before talking again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. She opened her eyes and looked at Aubrey while she started talking.

"The point is, it did not freak me out the fact that she actually kissed me, but more the fact that I kissed her back without even thinking about how wrong it was! I mean, who gets kissed by their best friend", Aubrey looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "besides you, of course, you know you're my bestie, Aubs", Chloe smiled sweetly. "Anyways, what I was saying, who gets kissed by their best friend and just kiss them back? I mean, what's wrong with me, why didn't I pull away?", Chloe asked sightly worried.

"Well", Aubrey started, "to aswer your question, that does somebody who actually wants to kiss their best friend. Did you want to kiss the midget, Chloe?", Aubrey asked with a smirk plastered on her face.

"No!", Chloe whisper yelled, "I mean yes, who doesn't want to kiss Beca she's like super hot and everything but she's my best friend and I don't like her that way!", Chloe looked at Aubrey with a questioning look on her face. "Does that even make sense?"

"Not really, but it's okay, honey. I think you have a little mixed feelings towards our hobbit, which you need to sort out", Chloe looked helplessly at Aubrey, "but not tonight, though. You need to sleep and I promise we'll talk about this this weekend, I'm coming to visit you, okay?", Aubrey asked concerned.

Chloe just nodded at her best friend and Aubrey spoke up again.

"So, Chlo, for now you're just going to try to get some sleep, I'll try to finish this super boring chapter I'm studying and we'll talk about this Saturday. It's just two days, is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, thanks Bree", Chloe said, "and sorry for bothering you so late at night, I really didn't know what to do with myself..."

"Nonsense, Chloe, you didn't bother me, in fact, I needed a little break from this", she said, showing her law book. "Now, go to sleep and don't worry too much. I'll see you on Saturday. Love you."

"Love you too, Bree, and thanks again!"

Chloe closed her laptop, put it on the floor and laid back down. She put the covers over her head and tried to get some sleep. It was almost 2 AM and she had a class at 8, so she didn't had much time to rest. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her mind without any thoughts, but the pictures of Beca didn't stop coming.

"You are in serious trouble, Chloe Beale", she whispered to herself.

* * *

 _Chloe was standing in the kitchen, facing hte microwave. She was making herself some hot cocoa and was waiting for the milk to heat up when two hands were put over her eyes. Chloe just smirked, knowing that it had to be one of the girls._

 _"Okay, I'll play along", Chloe said, smiling. "Who is it?_

 _When she didn't get an answer, she started to say all the girls names._

 _"Stacie?"_

 _No answer._

 _"Emily?"_

 _No answer._

 _"Oh, I know, it's definitely Flo!"_

 _Again, there was no answer, and Chloe started to feel the hands over her eyes with her own hands. She touched the fingers, the back of the hands and lastly the wrists, and she almost instantly knew who was behind her._

 _"Becs?"_

 _The person didn't answer again, but started to lean forward and put her head on Chloe's shoulder. She turned her head to Chloes ear and whispered a "bingo" before she started to kiss Chloe's cheekbone slowly. She kept her hands on the redhead's eyes and went for her neck, kissing it gently._

 _"So you said the right answer, I was starting to think you didn't know me at all", she said between kisses._

 _Chloe's breath hitched by every touch of Beca's lips on her skin, and she just was able to talk in a whisper._

 _"What's my price?"_

 _Beca stopped in her movements and smirked._

 _"What? You needed 4 attemps to know it was me, what made you thing you deserve a price? I think you need a punishment for being so slow..."_

 _Beca started kissing Chloe's neck again, but this time a lot slower than before. She put her hands from Chloe's eyes, and the redhead kept her eyes closed._

 _"Don't turn around", Beca whispered._

 _Chloe just nodded and tried to enjoy the torture Beca was putting her through. She was bitting her lip so hard she tought it might bleed anytime soon. Beca put her hands around Chloe's waist._

 _"You know", Beca said, "I think you're enjoing this way to much to be a punishment...", she stopped kissing but kept her hands around Chloe._

 _The redhead oppened her eyes at the lost of contact on her skin and blinked a few times._

 _"Can I turn around now?", she asked Beca._

 _"Hmm... I don't know, why do you want to turn around?"_

 _"Because I want to kiss you", Chloe whispered almost inaudible._

 _"Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it, could you repeat it a little bit louder this time?", Beca's smirk turned into a smug smile._

 _Chloe took a deep breath and started to turn around, but Beca's hands on her waist kept her in place._

 _"Uh, uh, uh", Beca said, "you'll have to repeat that first."_

 _Again, Chloe breathed slowly in and out, before repeating her earlier sentence._

 _"I said", Chloe began a little louder, "that I want to turn around because I want to kiss you."_

 _"Oh, is that so? And why do you want to do that?"_

 _"Because..."_

 _"Chloe?"_

"Chloe? Chloe wake up, you're late!"

Chloe stirred her face and opened her eyes slowly, only to be meet with, of course, Beca's face.

"Chlo? Are you okay?", Beca asked a little worried, "Where you having a nightmare?"

"I wish", Chloe mumbled to herself while she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, what was that?" Beca asked. "I didn't quite catch it."

 _"What the hell..."_ Chloe thought. "It's nothing, Beca, just a bad dream, I think. I didn't remember it clearly. Anyways, what time is it?" Chloe asked waking up.

"It's almost half past seven, sleepyhead", Beca said putting some hair behind Chloe's ear, "you're running quite late. I don't think you've ever overslept since I've known you... what were you doing last night?" Beca smirked at Chloe.

The redhead needed a moment until she processed what Beca just told her. Her eyes shoot open as well as her mouth.

"What time did you say it was?"

"Half past seven, Chloe. You're late, aren't you?"

"SHIT! Shit, shit, shit I am so late! And I have to shower! Fuck!"

Chloe jumped of the bed and ran into the bathroom, throwing her pajamas on the floor and entering the shower. She quickly washed her hair and her body, jumped out of the shower and put a towel around her body. She ran again in her bedroom, where Beca was still sitting on her bed.

"Chlo?", Beca asked.

"What is it, Becs?", Chloe said looking for fresh clothes in her closet.

"Dress, and come downstairs, we made breakfast and I have to be at Barden at a quarter past eight, I'll drive you. So, relax, ok?", Beca smiled at Chloe and stood up.

"Oh my God, Becs, you're a life saver! Thank you so much!", Chloe ran over and kissed Beca's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm the best", Beca laughed, "I'll be dowstairs waiting. Be quick!"

Chloe got dressed in record time, she put her shoes on and ran downstairs. She entered the kitchen, where Beca and the other Bellas were sitting and eating. It was almost 7.50 am, and Chloe just grabed a muffin and Beca's arm.

"C'mon Becs, I'm late!", she said pulling on Beca's hoody.

"What the hell, Chloe? Relax, I'm coming!" Beca yelled.

They both ran out of the house and into Beca's car, a small blue Citroen she bought two years ago. Chloe got into the passenger seat and Beca in the driver seat. She started the car and drove of. Two minutes later, Beca looked at Chloe and smirked. The readhead had seen this and turned to face Beca.

"What? Why are you smirking?" Chloe asked.

Beca's smirk only grew wider and she kept looking at the street without answering.

"Beca, what the hell are you smirking about?" Chloe asked again.

Without looking at Chloe, Beca aswered.

"You overslept", she said, "you totally overslept! You should have seen your face when I woke you up, priceless!", she started laughing.

"Stop laughing at me, a lot of people oversleep sometimes! It's not something weird, you idiot!", Chloe said, half smiling half trying to look angry.

"But it was so funny! I mean, you were sleeping and like, moving a lot and breathing heavily, and your face when I told you what time it was... I wished I had had my camera with me!", Beca laughed again.

Just in that moment, Chloe remembered what she had been dreaming. She felt her face getting hot and a minute later she was bright red. Beca looked at her and noticed Chloe's red face.

"Why are you blushing, Chloe?" Beca asked curious.

"I... em... I, it's just it is hot in here, isn't it?", Chloe said, nervous.

"It's not, Chloe", Beca said pulling in the parking lot, "are you getting sick?" she asked putting her hand on Chloe's forehead.

Chloe went even redder and started stuttering again.

"I, no, I'm ok, don't worry. It's all fine!", she said, opening the car door. "When do your classes end?", she asked.

"Half past twelve. Yours?"

"Twelve. I'll just wait for you here, okay?"

"Sure. Are you sure you're alright?", Beca asked, "You're still a little red."

"Yeah, totally fine, don't worry. See you later!", Chloe said and ran off.

Beca laughed to herself at Chloe's behaviour.

"See you, weirdo!", she said and turned to walk to her class.

It was half past ten and Beca had a little break from her classes. She was walking on the green as her phone went off. She pulle it out of her hoody pocket and unlocked it.

 _ **Jesse, 10.31AM:** Hey, weirdo, want to meet me for dinner?_

Beca rolled her eyes and started to type an aswer.

 _ **Beca, 10.33AM:**_ _Sorry, Bella practise tonight..._

 _ **Jesse, 10.34AM:** No problem, have fun! Love you._

 _ **Beca, 10.34AM:** You too._

Beca knew it was just an excuse. First, even if she really had Bellas practise that evening, it only would last til six o'clock, so she could still have dinner with Jesse. But instead of telling her boyfriend this, she just made something up because she didn't want to see him.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?,_ she thought. _It's like since I kissed Chloe,I don't want to see him... I think I just feel guilty. That or Fat Amy is getting in my head._

As if she heard her, Amy appeared by Beca's side.

"HEY SHAWSHANK!", she screamed into Beca's ear.

"What the hell, Amy? Can't you say hi like a normal person?", Beca said, startled by the big blonde.

"Nah, where is the fun in that?", Amy said. "Watcha doing, shorty? Don't you have class?"

"Not til eleven, break", she told Amy. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you didn't had class today?" Beca asked.

"I don't, Bumper called me, he wanted to have sex in the library so...", Amy said like it was a completely normal thing to say a Friday morning at half past ten.

"Gross." Beca said.

"Enough about me", Amy said, "What's with you? Did you speak to Chloe?"

"About what?" she said innocently.

"About what?", Amy mimicked Beca. "I don't know, your kiss, maybe?" Amy said half screaming.

"Shhhhh, shut up! Are you crazy?" Beca said putting her hand over Amy's mouth.

"Woll dod yo?" Amy tried to speak.

"No, I didn't because there is nothing to talk about! I kissed her, I apologised, she said it was ok, end of the story." Beca said, pulling her hand off Amy's mouth and triying to convince herself.

"Is that so?", Amy said, "Did you talk to movie boy?" she asked rising her eyebrow.

"I, well...", Beca started, "He may have texted me earlier."

"And...?" Amy started again.

"And I may have told him we had Bellas practise tonight so I didn't have to have dinner with him?", Beca said in a questioning tone.

"I knew it!", Amy said, "I totally knew it, you don't want to see him, do you?"

"It's not that, it's just I feel guilty 'cause I cheated on him..." Beca said looking at the ground.

"Bullshit", Amy just said.

Beca looked at Amy and talked again.

"No, really, I feel guil-"

"CRAP."

"Amy, you know that-"

"LIIAAAAAR!" Amy sang.

Beca blushed and tried to think about another excuse. Noticing she didn't find one, she looked at Amy, then on the ground and then again at Amy. Beca didn't know when she started opening up to Amy, but she did it and know she just didn't know how to lie to her. So she just decided to stick to the truth and tell Amy how she felt.

"Could we maybe sit down?", Beca said a little serious.

"Sure.", Amy said and sat down. "So?"

Beca sat down, her legs crossed one over the other and her hands on her lap. Looking at her fingers, she began talking.

"I think... Well, I... I believe you might be right, in some way?", Beca said.

"Please, continue", Amy said, "I like to hear when I'm right."

"Well, it may be that I don't want to see Jesse because I'm still a little worried about the kiss with Chloe. And I might be worried because I still don't know why I did it and I don't really regret it, you know? It's most lickely the other way around, I don't only don't regret it, I kinda want to... do it again?", Beca said grimacing.

"Well, well, well, miss Mitchell... what do we have here? You have the hots for the co-captain!" Amy said laughing.

Beca went red and put her hands on her face.

"Would you please stop making fun of me? This isn't funny! And I'm sure it's just a fase, I DON'T LIKE CHLOE THAT WAY!", Beca almost yelled.

"Wow, relax, Shorty! I'm just saying what I think, and deep down you know I'm right.", Amy said. She looked at her phone and stood up. "Anyways, I have to go now, Bumper is waiting for me. See you home, Beca! And remember, I'm always right! See ya!"

Amy went away, leaving a very flustered Beca behind her.

"I am so fucking screwed.", she said aloud.

* * *

 **Soooooo, like I said, this chapter is a bit longer, I hope you liked it! Feel free, like always, to tell me anything you want! Like it, love it, hate it? What do you think is going to happen now?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry, guys, I'm a little late for the update but I had a really tough day at the university so, yeah. Anyways, here is chapter 5 and I apologize in advance for the end. I don't wanna spoil anything, so you'll have to read to find out! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 12 already and Chloe was standing by Beca's car, waiting for her. She knew she had to wait another half hour for the brunette to finish her classes, so she decided to put her iPod from her backpack. She scrolled through her song list and put on some random song while she humed to the tune. She closed her eyes and started to move her head forth and back, enjoing whatever song she was listening to.

A few minutes later, Beca walked on the parking lot, looking for the car keys in her bag. She found them and turned her head to look at her car, and a small smile appeared on her face by the sight. She stopped walking and looked at Chloe, _really_ looked at her. Her smile only turned bigger as she observed everything about the redhead. Standing there, with her eyes closed and her head moving back and forth, humming to the song she was listening to and a smile adorning her face, being in her own world. In that moment, Chloe looked for Beca like the most perfect human being in the world. She looked just so relaxed and innocent, like everything in the world was completely right in that moment. Beca stood there a couple of minutes more with a dumb smirk, but eventually decided she should walk to Chloe 'cause she would look like a total creep if Chloe catched her staring like that. She made her way to Chloe and stood in front of her, but the redhead didn't seem to notice. Beca touched Chloe's arm lightly and she oppened her eyes, revealing her beautiful blue orbs.

"Oh, hey Becs! You're already out? It isn't 12.30 yet, is it?" Chloe asked.

"No, it's just 12.15 but I got out early." Beca said, smiling. "You ready to go home?"

"Sure, let's go! I'm starving, by the way... who's making lunch?" Chloe said, oppening the passenger door.

On cue, Beca's stomach started making it's stomach noises, and Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"Well", she said, "whoever it is I hope lunch is ready for when we arrive, otherwise I think we'll eat each other", she laughed.

 _Yeah, right, eat each other_ , Beca thought. "Em... I actually think it's our turn, Chlo. It's Friday, isn't it?" Beca asked.

"Shit, you're right! Well I don't have any idea of what we should do..." Both looked at each other while Beca ignited the car.

"Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" Chloe asked.

"Take out?" Beca said smirking.

"Definitely."

They drove to a chinese and bought enough food for all the Bellas. When they arrived, the only ones at the house were Emily and Flo, who where just sitting on the couch watching tv.

"We're hungry, feed us!" Emily said just as Chloe and Beca entered the house.

"Relax, Legacy", Beca said, "I come bearing gifts. Edible ones." she told Emily as she walked into the living room with both hands full of take out boxes, Chloe just behind her with more boxes. "You're welcome, by the way", Beca added.

Emily stood up from her spot and ran over to Beca and Chloe. "Oh my aca G, I was having such a need for chinese! You both are the best, you know that?" Emily said with the biggest smile on her face.

"We've been told about that", Chloe said.

"Yeah, like tons of times", Beca spoke.

They put some of the boxes on the table and brought the rest into the kitchen, so the other Bellas could eat lunch when they came home. They walked back into the living room, where Emily had already started eating.

"You know, Em", Flo said, "one time, I almost died shoked because I was eating so fast." Emily just looked at her with a complete full mouth. "At least I had a reason, I had been two days without eating", Flo added.

"Yeah, Legacy, we don't want you to die before Worlds", Beca said, "We kinda can't compeet without you, so relax. No one's gonna steal your food, you know?", Beca laughed.

She and Chloe sat down beside Emily and Flo on the big couch, and all four of them ate their lunch silently. When they finished, Chloe put her head on Beca's shoulder and closed her eyes. She just realized how tired she was from the lack of sleep the night before.

"You tired?" Beca's voice asked.

"Just a bit", Chloe aswered, "Didn't sleep well."

"I know. You want me to call off Bellas practise today so you can rest?" Beca looked at Chloe.

"No, I just need to rest a bit-" Chloe started, but was interrupted by a big yawn.

"Sure, Chlo." Beca said half smiling. "Guys? Would you tell the others there's no Bellas practise today? I'll bring this one to bed", she said pointing at Chloe. "C'mon, sleepyhead, you need some sleep."

"Coming...", Chloe said, half sleeping already.

Beca walked Chloe to her room, helped her lie down on her bed and put the covers over her. "Go to sleep, red. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Mhmmm..." Chloe hummed, rolling on her side.

Beca turned around to walk out, but looked back again. Chloe had fallen asleep, and she just looked like an angel, completely in peace. Beca smiled to herself and walked back. She ducked down and kissed Chloe's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Chlo", she whispered in her ear, "see you later". With that, Beca turned and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Chloe woke up and looked at the time. She wasn't surprised when she saw that she had been sleeping for almost 3 hours, she really had been exausted. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. She decided it was time to get up, so she moved herself from the bed and walked to the door. She was about to go downstairs to see what the others were doing when she heard soft singing coming from Beca's and Amy's room. She walked over and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds and got no answer. _She probably has her headphones on_ , Chloe thought. She knocked again, and seing she wouldn't get a response anytime soon, she decided to just open the door.

Beca was sitting on her bed, with her back to the door and her laptop on her lap. Of course, she had her headphones on, so she didn't hear it when Chloe called her name.

"If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you, it's tru-u-u-e!" Beca sang.

 _Wait_ , Chloe thought, _is that_...

"Chlooooooe! I know your sister turns everyone on! But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want!" Beca kept singing.

Chloe stood at the door, a hudge grin on her face, and trying not to laugh. _Damn!_ , she thought, _such a shame I left my phone in my room!_ _I totally should've recorded this!_

"You think she's got it all but that don't make her better, you got my heart and that's the only thing that matters... Chloe! I know your sister turns everyone on, but you're the one I want, but you're the one I want!"

Chloe's grin only went wider, if that was even possible, as she kept watching Beca.

"Fast lanes, limousines, baby, there can be no guarantees. But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee that 'cause I'm attracted to your passion, be yourself, forget the fashion, just keep that smile on your face, you and I deserve to be forever ever lasting!"

Chloe decided it was time to maker herself noticed, even if she was enjoing this way too much. She walked over to Becas bed, put her hands on Beca's heaphones and put them off her ears.

"Hey!" Beca called out. Whe she saw who was the person that took her headphones, her face went pale, and just a few seconds later, bright red.

"You didn't. Please, tell me you didn't." She said death serious.

Chloe, trying to hide her smile, aswered. " I did, and for a while. I didn't know you even knew that song, how come?" Chloe teased her. "I mean, Beca 'badass' Mitchell singing Emblem3's Chloe? Not something I thought I would ever witness." Chloe was laughning now, and Beca went even redder.

"Stop it, it's a good song, it's catchy." She defended herself.

"Oh yeah, totes, I love it! Mostly because it has my name in it. How come you were listening to it, by the way?"

"Nothing", Beca aswered too quicky, "I mean, it just was in my playlist and I felt like singing along, so... I didn't thought someone would creep on me like that", she said.

Chloe oppened her mouth, feigning being offended. "Excuse me? I didn't creep, I knocked twice but you didn't answer, so I just walked in. And just as I was about to let my presence be known, I heard what you were singing. I'm sorry, but it was too hilarious!" Chloe smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, could you please leave it now? I'm embarrased", Beca said looking down.

"Sure, honey", Chloe said, "I'm going downstairs now." Beca nodded and Chloe walked to the door.

"Oh, and Becs?", Chloe said, turning.

"Yes, Chloe?", Beca asked, looking up.

"You do know I don't have a sister, do you?" Chloe started laughing once again.

Beca went red again. "Stop it and get out, you weirdo!"

Chloe closed the door and went down, still laughning. _Oh my God, that was so awesome_ , she thought, _I'm totally blackmailing her with this_. She went into the living room where all the Bellas, except for Amy, were playing cards.

"Where's Amy?" Chloe asked.

"Probably fucking Bumper", Stacie answered.

The other Bellas nodded in agreement.

"Where's Beca?", Cynthia said.

"Upstairs", Chloe answered, "I think she's working on our set list" She continued. "What time is it, by the way?"

"Almost five", Jessica told her. "Emily said you were in bed, have you been sleeping until now?"

"Yeah, I was pretty tired, couldn't catch much sleep tonight. I think I had a bad dream or something", she lied.

"Well, at least now you're feeling better, aren't you?" Flo asked.

"Oh, totes. I needed to sleep. Anyways, what do you want for dinner? I think Beca and I could make something, even though she's not the best in the kitchen..."

"Could you make brownies for dessert, Chloe? Your's are like the best!" Emily said, excited.

"Sure, I'll just get Beca and we'll start. Is pasta okay with you?"

Everyone nodded, and Chloe went back upstairs and walked to Becas room. She was about to walk in without knocking whe Beca's muffled voice stopped her.

"Yes, I know Jesse, but... I know we... other so often anymore but the Bellas... what? Now you're mad at me for being with my friends?... you serious?"

Chloe knew it was wrong, but she got closer to the door and put her ear on it. She could now fully understand what Beca was saying.

"What the hell does she have to do with this? Jesse, are you fucking kidding me right now?" _Who are they talking about?_ , Chloe thought.

"Oh my God I can't believe you, she's my best friend, Jesse!", Beca was getting angry. "Of course I want to spend time with her, what kind of question is that?" _Well, now I know, who they're talking about._

"For God's sacke, Jesse, are you hearing yourself? Do you know how ridiculous you're being? You're jelaous of Chloe, my best friend, I'm sorry for wanting to spend time with her! Next time you want to see Benji I'm gonna tell you the exact same thing! Now, bye, I can't talk to you right now, I'm too angry." Beca hang up and threw her phone on the ground. "Shit!", she yelled.

Chloe was still standing at the door. She decide to give Beca a few seconds to calm down before she knocked.

"Becs? Can I come in?" Chloe asked carefully. She heard footsteps on the other side, and a bit after Beca opened the door.

"Since when do you ask for permission?" she said, half smiling.

"Since I caught you jamming to an Emblem3 song", Chloe smirked.

"Quit it, Beale", Beca said playing serious. "What do you want?"

"The girls want pasta for dinner and Emily asked me if I could make some of my famous brownies, so I just came to drag you to help me", Chloe said, her sweetest smile on her face.

"Sure, I could use some distraction. But I can't promise anything, you know how bad I am backing..."

"Don't worry, it'll work out just fine. You'll see."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" Beca said, stepping out of her room.

They went downstairs and into the kitchen, and Chloe put all the ingredients they were going to need for the brownies.

"Brownies need more time than pasta, should we start with them?"

"Sure, whatever you say", Beca aswered.

Chloe told Beca to start mixing some milk with the eggs, while Chloe weighed the flour. When she finished, she looked at Beca, who was completely inmersed in mixing. Chloe grabbed the flour packet and went over to Beca, standing right behind her.

"Becs?" She said sweetly.

"Yes?" Beca asked, turning around.

Just in the moment Beca faced Chloe, the redhead poured the flour packet over the smaller girl's head, giggling. Beca, who had now her hair and face white because of the flour, looked at Chloe with an incredulous look.

"You did not just throw the entire flour packet on my head, did you?", she said death serious.

"I didn't", Chloe aswered, fighting her laughs.

"Like you didn't creep on me earlier?", Beca asked.

"I absolutely didn't creep on you", Chloe defended.

"You so did, Beale. But you know what? It doesn't matter, you know why?

"Why?" Chloe asked curious.

"Cause eggs are so much stickier and difficult to wash out than flour", Beca aswered.

Before Chloe could proceed what Beca just said, the short brunette broke the egg she was holding in her hand right on Chloe's head. Chlo'es mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape.

"You are so going to die, Rebeca Mitchell", Chloe said reaching for the milk.

"Oh, so you wanna play it that way?", Beca asked, grabbing the sugar.

They started running around the kitchen, throwing everything at each other. Eggs, milk, sugar, and flour were flying around, till Beca decided it was enough and grabbed Chloe's wrists.

"Okay, okay, enough, you crazy ginger!" Beca said. Chloe tried to free herself, but the only thing she made was put Beca closer. They looked at each other, still laughing, until the laughter died down and they were just looking at each other. Beca freed Chloe's wrists and raised one hand to the redhead's face.

"You have a little something there... " she said, removing some flour from Chloe's face. Without even noticing, they both started leaning in. Their faces were just a few inches apart when...

"Guys, what's with the brownies?!"

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but I really wanted this chapter to end like this! Don't hate me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! Chapter six is here and I hope you like it. I loved all of your reviews and I want to thank you all AGAIN for your interest in my story, it's really insane how you all are following the shit I'm writing, and thinking you like to read it as much as I like to write it, makes me very happy! Again, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, and if you think there is something I could express differently, just let me know, all the positive critics are welcome! And now, let's start with the chapter, have fun!**

* * *

"Guys, what's with the brownies?"

Beca and Chloe stood frozen in the kitchen as Emlily entered.

"Oh my God, what happened?", Emily asked.

"Em... we...", Beca started, loosing her grip around Chloes wrists.

"We had a food fight!", Chloe said quicky.

"Yeah, that is exactly what we were doing", Beca said looking down, "we made a mess, didn't we?"

"Just a little", Emily said, with an incredulous look, "I'll leave you both to it", she said turning around.

Emily walked out of the kitchen, while Beca and Chloe still stood on the same spot, rather awkwardly.

"I.. I don't know... I mean..." Beca stuttered.

"It's okay, Becs, it was nothing", Chloe told her smiling, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's fine, honestly."

"If you say so..." Beca lingered. "Should we make the brownies now?", She asked. "Like, really make them, and not throw all the stuff at each other", she added.

"Oh, yeah, totes!" Chloe replied.

Emily walked back into the living room, were all the Bellas were sitting having a little small talk. She went to sit beside Stacie, who was sitting next to Amy. She looked nervously around and started to play with her fingers.

"What's wrong, Legacy?, Amy asked, "Did Beca and Chloe eat all the brownies or what?"

"No", Emily aswered, "it's not that... it's...", she lowered her voice, "I don't really know what I walked in there."

"What do you mean?" Stacie said licking her lollipop.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?", Amy added.

"I mean, I went in the kitchen to check on the brownies because really, I was almost sure they would have eaten them by now, you know how Beca and Chloe are with brownies... Anyways, the kitchen was a mess, like they had thrown everything at each other and-"

"Cut the crap, Em! What happened?", Amy yell-whispered.

"Sorry", Emily said, "I don't know what was going on, but I walked in and they were standing really close, like this", she said, putting her face just inches away from Stacie's. "And Beca was holding Chloe's wrists and they literally jumped apart when they saw me."

"Weird", Stacie said.

"Not for me", Amy mumbled.

"What was that?" Stacie asked.

"Nothing, nothing, Legs" Amy said, "I just said aca-awkward".

"Well, that's it. What do you think?" Emily asked both of them.

"I don't know, Emily, maybe you just misunderstood something, maybe Beca was just triying to keep Chloe from throwing shit at her?"

Amy took the chance and reaffirmed Stacie's opinion.

"Yeah, I mean, probably it was just that, Legacy! Don't worry your pretty head about it."

"You're probably right, I'm just seeing things then", Emily said.

 _You so are not, Legacy, if you just knew..._ Amy thought. _I'm totally talking with Shorty about this._

Meanwhile, Beca and Chloe were still in the kitchen, making the brownies in an uncomfortable silence. Beca was standing with her back to Chloe, thinking about what almost happened.

 _Why am I beeing so weird?_ She thought. _I mean, we were having a perfectly normal food fight and then... What the hell came over you, Mitchell? You almost kissed her... again! Thank God Emily walked in... Wait, that's not good, she could have seen us and think God knows what! Okay, keep it together, Beca, nothing happened and nothing will ever happen again, you have a boyfriend and you love him and what just happened was a weird staring and leaning in with Chloe that means absolutely nothing!_

Beca was still in her own world when Chloe's face appeared in front of hers.

"Earth to Becs?", Chloe said, "are you here or in Becaland?" Chloe asked, smirking.

"What?" Beca said, perplexed.

"I've been like 5 minutes talking to you and you weren't answering, what's in your mind?" Chloe asked again.

"You", Beca spilled without even thinking. "Youuuur brownies, I'm thinking about your brownies", she tried to save it.

"Is that so?", Chloe said with an amused smile on her face, "and what were you thinking exactly?"

 _How stupid I am for not kissing you. Wait, what?_

"I was just thinking that we'll need to hide some of them 'cause if we don't, Legacy's gonna eat them all... Yeah, that's it." Beca said nervous.

 _Congrats, Becs, that was bullshit and you know she's not gonna believe you._

"Sure you were..." Chloe said with a suspicious look, but left it by it. "Anyways, are you finished over there?"

"Yep", Beca aswered, popping the 'p'. "Here, take them to the oven."

Chloe took Beca's brownies and brought them with hers to the oven. She had to bend down to put them in, something that made her ass be on full display, having Beca look directly at it.

"Like what you see?", Chloe's voice came from the oven.

"Huh?" Beca said, averting her eyes. "What are you talking about?", she said, blushing.

"You were totes staring at my ass!", Chloe said.

"I wasn't", Beca told her.

"You were, but don't worry, you already know I'm pretty confident about all this", Chloe said, gesturing to her body.

"Dude! You're never going to forget that, are you?" Beca half screamed.

"You love it", Chloe said with a wink.

"Whatever", Beca rolled her eyes at the redhead. "How long are they going to take?" she asked pointing to the oven.

"Half an hour, I think", Chloe said, "Wanna start with dinner?"

"Sure, let's do this."

Two hours later, the Bellas had finished dinner and were eating Chloe's brownies, all of them enjoing their dessert. Beca was sitting next to Amy, while Chloe had taken a seat across them.

"Those ade deally good, Cwoe", Emily said with a mouth full of brownie.

"They are, aren't they?, Chloe laughed, "but please, don't talk while chewing, you're gonna chocke!"

"Hhmmpf", was Emily's answer.

"Yo Beca, what is going on between you and ginger?" Amy whispered to Beca.

"What are you talking about?" Beca whispered back, acting innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, Shawshank, you know you can't hide anything from me." Amy stated.

Beca looked down, and then again at Amy, her cheeks flushed.

"Aha! I knew it! So Legacy wasn't imaging things, was she?"

" Wait what? what has Emily said? Can we not talk about this right now? Maybe never?" Beca whispered again.

"I'll leave it for now, but you are so telling me, Shorty!"

"Tell you what?" Chloe asked.

 _Shit. Of course she would hear that. Great,_ Beca thought.

"Nothing, she just wanted to know what songs I was using for our set list and I just told her it was a surprise until I made the complete list." Beca said. _Way better then the brownies thing, Mitchell,_ she added in her head.

"Yeah, that I wanted to know, but she won't say a word!", Amy played along.

"Well, if you feel better, Amy, I don't know the songs either and I'm the co-captain, so...", Chloe said smiling.

"You'll know soon enough", Beca said, "Anyways, I think I'm going upstairs, I have still a set list to make." Beca stood up and walked to the stairs.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!", Amy yelled.

Chloe rised an eyebrow at Amy's behaviour.

"What? I'm tired, I've spend like 2 hours having-"

"OKAY! Stop right there, I don't need to know what you were doing with Bumper!" Chloe said, putting her hands on her ears.

"Night, bitches!" Amy said to all of them.

Beca was halfway the stairs when she heard Amy just behind her.

"Amy, please, could we just act like Emily didn't say a thing to you?" Beca said while they entered their room.

"No, we can't!", Amy aswered, closing the door behind them. "Becs", Amy sighed, "I just want to help you, you're obviously confused and-"

"I'm not fucking confused, Amy!", Beca yelled.

"Yes, you are, you keep making this weird things with Chloe while you still have movie boy around!" Amy shoot back.

"No, that's not what I meant", Beca said, totally calm now.

"Huh?"

Beca sat down on her bed and put her hands in her lap, looking at them.

"Spill it. Now." Amy insisted.

"I'm not confused, Amy, I now exactly what's happening..." Beca started.

"So?", Amy said with her hand on her hips, "Care to tell me? I'm dying here!" Amy said.

Beca kept looking at her hands while she rushed out her next words.

"IthinkImayhaveacrushonChloe". Beca whispered.

"I didn't understand a word, are you Lilly now or what?" Amy asked.

"I said", Beca began a bit louder, "I said I think I may have a crush on Chloe." She finished.

"Duh", Amy said, "I already knew that! But what are you gonna do about it?" Amy asked.

"Well, nothing, obviously? Beca half asked. "I'm with Jesse and she don't even like me that way so..."

"Becs, you're so freaking blind, aren't you? Amy told her. "You really don't see, when was the last time you went to an oculist?"

"What? What the hell do you mean now?"

"Becs, she's totally into you! I thought you knew this after you told me she kissed you back the other day!" Amy said, almost offended by Beca's unknowledge.

"C'mon, Amy, are you serious right now? She just kissed me back because she was taken aback." Beca stated.

"Yeah sure, and I slept with Bumper because I was taken aback by his dick too. That's bullshit, Beca, and you know it! Why are you trying to deny the obvious?" Amy asked, sitting down beside Beca.

Beca mumbled something that Amy didn't understand again.

"Seriously? Beca, stop with the Lilly thing and talk!"

The brunette looked at Amy for a long minute. "Because it would be real", she finally said.

"What would be real?" Amy asked.

"All of it", Beca explained, "my now obvious crush on her would be real, the feelings would be real and the posibility she could feel the same way would be real."

"Are you sure it's just a crush, Shorty? The way you say it sounds like it's more than that..." Amy preasured.

"I don't know, okay? Beca said, tired, "Could we leave it for today? I'm starting to become a headache because of all the thinking."

Amy looked at her with kind eyes. "Sure, girl, we can talk about this another day."

"Thanks. I'm going to sleep now, don't be loud!" Beca said while covering her body with the covers.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sleeping too! Night, bitch!" Amy said.

"Night to you too", Beca answered from under the sheets.

* * *

"Girls, I'm going upstairs, good night to you all!" Chloe's cheery voice said. She got a few 'nights' and 'sleep well' as response and walked to her room. She had to pass Beca's and Amy's room in order to get to hers, and as she passed the door she heard some muffled talking. Again, even if she knew it was wrong, she put her head on the door.

 _Something is wrong with Beca and I need to know. I'm completely sure we had a freaking movie moment in the kitchen, if Emily hadn't walked in..._ Chloe thought.

"Because it would be real", she heard Beca say.

"What would be real?" Was Amy's asnwer.

"All of it, my now obvious crush on her would be real, the feelings would be real and the posibility she could feel the same way would be real." Beca talked again.

 _What the hell?_ Chloe said in her mind. _What is going on? A crush? On who? Wait, what if it's me?_

"Are you sure it's just a crush, Shorty? The way you say it sounds like it's more than that..." Chloe heard Amy's voice.

"I don't know, okay? Beca sounded tired, "Could we leave it for today? I'm starting to become a headache because of all the thinking."

Chloe decided she had heard enough and put her head from the door. She walked to her room, closed the door and put her phone out. Quickly, se searched a number in her contact list and pressed the call button. Ten seconds later, the call was picked up.

"Aubrey Posen", Aubrey said.

"Bree, you already now it's me, why do you keep answering my calls like that?"

"Oh, Chloe, it's you! Sorry, I didn't look at the caller ID. Anyways, how are you?"

Without a second thought, Chloe told Aubrey what she was thinking.

"I believe Beca has a crush on me. And I think I may like her too?"

* * *

 **AN: You probably already found out that I'm a cliffhanger person, I like to leave the chapters this way because I think it makes them more interesting and, well, it makes you want to read the next one as soon as possible! In my opinion, that's what makes a story or a tv show good, the wanting to read or watch more! So yeah, again, don't hate me for the cliffhanger, and hey, you're not gonna wait that long, next chapter is up tomorrow! Also, reviews are welcome and I'll answer them tomorrow too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well, hello again, you gorgeous specimens! I feel like I should change the time I told you I would update, because this past week I've been updating at like 3am in Spain, that is 2am in Britain and between 6pm and 9pm the day before in USA, depending on if you live on the west coast or the east coast. I think in Australia it would be like 1pm the same day? I don't know if I'm explaning myself, so I'll put a day for example. Today is already Sunday, so if it's 3 am in Spain, it's 2 am the same day in Britain, between 6 pm and 9 pm on Saturday in USA and like 1 pm on Sunday in Australia. So yeah, like three hours later than I had told you. I'm having a lot of things to do lately, so I'm writting only at 11pm or 12 am in the night. Here you have a new chapter, but before that I'm going to answer your reviews. If you are not interested in reading you can totally skip the rest of the note!**

 **Twin192: As you can see, I've been making the chapters a little longer, so I hope you're happy with it! Also, thank you so much for reading and thinking I'm doing a good work, it really makes me happy!**

 **Maggie417: Dear Maggie, I really have to thank you for your support! I read every review all of you guys leave, but yours are always so encouraging. Thank you so much for following my story and leaving reviews in almost every chapter, it makes my heart grow three sizes! I hope you're liking the length, I know you would prefer them longer but I don't have so much time and I think I better write them not so long but with important stuff that happens instead of making them too long and not telling anything. I don't know if you understand me? Let me know! Also, I really feel sorry for the cliff hangers, but they're so fun to write and just imagine your faces even though I don't know you at all makes me happy because I really can understand how you feel, it's like a love-hate thing, isn't it? I hope you like this chapter and you keep following the story! Oh, and I'm reading "I dare you" too, and I'm liking it a lot!**

 **Jules in Neverland: I already answered you by DM, but I'm gonna do it again here and in English so the rest can actually understand what we're talking about! I'm really happy to see there are other Spanish people in here, I really felt a little lonely! Thank you so much for the tips, by the way. Also, I wanna use this to tell people they should really read your story "Emotionless", it's worth it, guys! She is so good writting it!**

 **Phoenixgrrl: Thank God you don't hate me, because I'll be keeping the cliff hangers! It makes me so happy that you're liking this story so much, it puts a smile on my face! Thank you for reading!**

 **Baybay21: Thank you so much for your support and all the good vibes! And I'm glad you're liking the fast updates, I really do it not just because I want you guys to read all that's on my mind, but because I really hate it when I have to wait 2 or 3 weeks for an update, so I'm triying to be true to my word! The cliff hangers thing... Sorry, but they will stay a little while! Hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think?**

 **RealMEBadass: I'm happy you're liking the story so far and I hope you keep reading!**

 **RJRMovieFan: I'm glad you're liking the way I'm building this story, I don't want to rush into things and I want all the feelings shit to be talked about, so that's what I'm doing! Thank you for reading!**

 **Notsostraightsailor: Don't fall, I won't make you wait long, so the cliff hangers aren't so bad, are they? I love that you're loving the story it makes me wanna keep writting everyday! And I'm happy that you enjoyed the food fight, I thought it would be pretty funny and I laughed a lot while writing it, And, you're welcome with the updates!**

 **Xcombixgirlx: Shit is getting pretty serious, as you can see! And the food fight was really my favourite thing to write, with the "Beca singing Chloe" moment!**

* * *

"What?" Aubrey left the pen she had in her hand on the table, and focused completely on what Chloe was saying. She heard Chloe sigh through the phone.

"Chloe, what happened?", Aubrey asked kindly.

"Bree, I don't know what's happening with me. I mean, first I kiss her back and now I hear her talking to Amy about some crush and I'm freaking out and that moment in the kitchen-"

"Whoa, Chlo, slow down!", Aubrey said, "I don't get a word, could you start from the begining, please?"

"Sorry, yeah. So, it started this afternoon, I was with the Bellas in the living room and Emily told me to make my brownies, you know, the ones all of you like so much." Aubrey nodded, and noticing Chloe couldn't see her, she said a short "yeah, I know" before Chloe continued. "Anyways, it was Beca's and my turn to make dinner, so I went upstairs to tell her to come to the kitchen with me, and just when I was about to knock, I heard some yelling from inside..." Chloe stayed silent a few seconds, and Aubrey voiced her thoughts.

"Chloe, tell me you didn't..." Aubrey started.

"I couldn't help it, Bree! You know I'm the worst when it comes to know things so..."

"So you did eavesdrop through the door, didn't you?", Aubrey asked, amused.

"I feel so bad, Bree, but yes I did." Chloe said guilty.

"And?" Aubrey asked.

"What? You're not gonna lecture me about how wrong it is to eavesdrop someone's talking?" Chloe asked surprised.

"Chloe, I've been lecturing you for like seven years now, and I'm aca-tired of it because you do it everytime again, so let's save it to both of us and just tell me what the hell you heard, because you heard something, didn't you?" Aubrey told her.

"Well yeah, I mean at first I didn't know what she was talking about but then..." Chloe started.

"So, what did she say?" Aubrey asked with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Okay so she was talking to Jesse over the phone and they were fighting, I think? Anyways, he was telling her they didn't spend enough time together or something like that I believe, because Beca was aswering things like 'are you angry at me for spending time with my friends'. So I kept eavesdroping and suddently she said something like 'are you seriously telling me your jelaous of Chloe? She's my best friend, of course I want to spend time with her!' And she sounded really angry at him and she basically told him to fuck off for now because she was so angry, so yeah". Chloe finished and took a breath.

"Hmmm", Aubrey started, "So the Treble is jelaous of you because the midget spends more time with you than with him?"

"Yeah, but that's not even the begining, Bree." Chloe said. "She finished talking to Jesse and I knocked and she opened like nothing happened and I didn't ask either, so I just told her if we should make the brownies and she said yes so we went to the kitchen and you know me, Bree, I'm not a serious baker and-"

"And you just throw food at her, right?" Aubrey finished for her.

"You know me too well, Bree!" Chloe said, half laughing. "She was so focused on mixing and I just thought it's now or never so I took the flour and throw it all on her head, you should have seen her face!" Chloe was laughing completely right now, remembering Beca's reaction.

"She didn't get angry at you?" Aubrey asked.

"No", Chloe said, "she thought it would be funny to break an egg on my head". Chloe giggled.

"Oh my God, Chloe, gross!" Aubrey said.

"Yes, gross, but we started a food fight after that, it was the funniest thing, Bree, like we were laughing so hard and the kitchen was a complete mess."

"Did you clean afterwards?" Aubrey asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Chloe said. "Of course we cleaned! Anyways, we were laughing and then Beca grabbed my wrists and we were still laughing and I tried to free my arms but I couldn't and she came nearer and we were looking at each other and..." Chloe lingered and shoot out the last words. "Andwealmostkissedifitweren'tforEmily".

"Wait, what? You what?" Aubrey asked.

"We almost kissed if Emily hadn't walked in in that moment" Chloe blushed.

"Okay, I'm sure that is not something 'just friends' do" Aubrey stated.

"Yeah, but that's not all." Chloe said.

"What? There's more?" Aubrey told her.

"Yes, well, we were a little weird with each other, and after Emily walked in on us she tried to apologize, I think? Anyways, I told her not to worry, I don't know why I said that because of course she should worry, we almost kissed again! So we kept making the brownies and she was like minding her own business and I kept talking to her but she wouldn't answer, so I stood in front of her and brought her back and when I asked what she was thinking about she said 'you', Bree, even if she tried to save her slip but it was so lame I totes knew she was making something up. So after that I put the brownies in the oven and you know our oven is low so I bend to put them in and, Bree, I could literally feel her eyes on me." Aubrey raised her eyebrow on the other side of the line.

"She was looking at you, and?" Aubrey asked.

"She wasn't looking at me, she was loking at my ass! And I catched her because she went red when I called her out on it!" Chloe said excited.

"Oookay... but why are you so happy about it?" Aubrey asked suspicious.

"Am not, I just found it hilarious! But wait, it gets even better, we had dinner and when I went to my room, Beca and Fat Amy were already in theirs, I passed the door and I heard them talking-"

"Please, Chlo, please tell me you didn't eavesdrop them too." Aubrey interrupted.

"I didn't?" Chloe asked innocently.

"You so did! Chloe, you have to stop that, there will be a time when either you get caught or you hear something you really don't want to know!"

Chloe bit her lip guilty when she answered. "I know, I know, and I'm sorry okay?! But I really can't help it! Whatever, they were talking and Beca said something like 'because it would be all real, my obvious crush on her, my feelings and that she maybe could feel the same' and I was like what is going on right now?" Chloe finished her story.

"So long story short, you almost kissed and Beca was talking to Amy about some crush?" Aubrey said.

"Yeah, basically." Chloe answered nodding.

"Okay", Aubrey said, "but what has that all to do with the fact that you think you might like her? I mean, you don't even now if the crush she was talking about is you!" Aubrey stated.

"Ugh, I don't even know when I started feeling this way, Bree! But since the kiss it's like I can't think about anything else, like it's glued in my head! And I hate it but at the same time I don't and... God! I don't know whats going on with me, Bree!" Chloe said on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, honey", Aubrey said, "relax, we will work this out, okay? Just relax and think about it, I'll help you in every way I can, you know that."

"I know, Bree, and I love you so much for it... I really miss you here..." Chloe said a little sad.

"Hey, you'll have me there tomorrow and for two days, you just have to sleep tonight and tomorrow we can talk about all of this face to face, okay? Don't stress yourself over it, hon."Aubrey tried to calm her friend.

"What time do you come?" Chloe asked.

"I think I'll be there at eleven, is that okay?"

"Of course, it's more than okay!" Chloe said happy.

"Okay, so is it fine with you if we have lunch together, just the two of us and we talk about this then?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes, thank you so much, Bree. I think I'm going to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!" Chloe said.

"See you tomorrow, sleep well. Love you too, Chlo." Aubrey smiled into the phone.

Chloe hung up and put her phone away. She laid down on her bag and put the sheets over her body, staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, what turned out to be harder than she thought. She throw the covers off and stood up, walked to the door and down the stairs. The house was completely dark and she tip toed to the kitchen and over to the fridge. When she oppened the fridge, she almost had a heart attack.

"What the hell, Becs? Do you want to scare me to death?" Chloe yelled.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Chlo, I thought you had seen me, I've been standing here all the time."

Beca was standing near the fridge, a glass of water in her hands. She had her hair up in a messy bun and a Barden shirt that was at least two sizes too big for her.

 _Oh my God, she looks so cute!_ Chloe thought.

"Why are you not sleeping?" Chloe asked genuinely interested.

"Why aren't you?" Beca asked back.

"I don't know, I just couldn't." Chloe said, shrugging her shoulders. "You?" She asked again.

"Lot to think about" Beca just said.

"Like what?" Chloe pressed, closing the fridge door and leaning against it. Beca looked down at her glass, like she was trying to find every and any answer in the water.

"You know..." Beca started, "the Bellas, Worlds, graduation... Jesse." She added the last part in a whisper.

"What's with him?" Chloe looked at Beca.

"I don't know", Beca sighed and looked at Chloe, "it's not the same, I think the feelings aren't there anymore." Beca stated.

"How so?" Chloe kept asking crossing her arms.

"I don't know, we don't see each other so often anymore, and I don't really want to spend time with him." Beca finally said.

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat and a funny feeling in her stomach. _Why am I feeling nervous now?_ Chloe thought.

"Well, Becs, maybe it's just a phase, maybe you just have to wake up the love again?" Chloe said.

 _What kind of bullshit am I saying right now?_

"Maybe", Beca said, "or maybe I just don't love him anymore and should break up." She looked Chloe directly in the eyes.

Chloe looked back, holding Beca's stare. She smiled at Beca before breaking the eye contact and looking down.

"I mean, I think you should do what your heart tells you to do, Becs." Chloe smiled again.

"Believe me, you don't want that." Beca said looking down. _Because what my heart tells me right now is to kiss you_ , she added in her mind.

"Sorry?" Chloe said. "Of course I want you to do what your heart tells you." She reached for Becas hand and squeezed it softly.

Beca cleared her throat before she hasty let go of Chloe's hand. "Yeah, well, I'll think about what I should do. Night, Chlo."

"Wait", Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand again, "you know I'm here for you, right? You can talk to me about anything that bothers you."

"I know, dude. Thank you"

"Night, Becs. Have sweet dreams." Chloe smiled at Beca and the brunette gave Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you in the morning", Beca said before leaving the kitchen.

Chloe stood there for a few more minutes, alone in the dark and with her hand on the cheek Beca had kissed just moments ago. She had a silly smile on her face and the funny feeling in her stomach came back. "Oh, Bree", she said to nobody, "what will you say tomorrow when I tell you that I really like the 'hobbit'?" With that last statement, she pushed herself from the fridge and walked back into her room.

* * *

 **AN: So, how did you like this chapter? Next update will be on Monday, so fear not because you won't have to wait too long! Reviews are welcome and since I'm a bit curious, could you tell me were you guys are from? You already know I'm from Spain, so I would like to know were my readers are from!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, guys, here comes chapter 8! Today I have nothing to say up here, but down there is a lot! Like always, all mistakes are mine and I hope there aren't a lot of them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aubrey Posen walked to the Bellas house with a little bag rolling behind her. She came with lots of questions and couldn't wait to see Chloe and talk to her. She stood in front of the door and ringed the bell. Inside the house, specifically in the kitchen, a few Bellas were having breakfast, with Stacie and Cynthia sitting at the table and a half sleeping Fat Amy pouring some cereals in a bowl. The three of them turned their heads at the sound of the bell, and a few second later, Cynthia and Stacie looked at Fat Amy, who was the one who made her way to the front door.

"Oh, hey, Aubrey", Amy said rubbing her eyes. A moment passed until she realized who was standing at the door. Her eyes went wide as she started yelling.

"OH MY GOD, SARGENT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?", Amy said in her aussie accent, " Are you here to force us to do more cardio or what?", she asked suspicious.

Aubrey smiled at Amy before answering. "Hello, Amy, it's good to see you too! No, actually I'm here to visit, I'll stay the week end!" Aubrey said excited. "Didn't Chloe tell you guys I was coming?" She gestured to her bag.

"Nope, ginger didn't say a word! Come in, come in, Stacie, Flo and I are having breakfast in the kitchen. Chloe's still sleeping, though." Amy let Aubrey in and they walked to the kitchen.

"Where is the hobbit?", Aubrey asked.

"Shorty is out since 9 I think? I don't know where she went..." Amy stated.

They both entered the kitchen, were Stacie and Cynthia were sitting with their bags to the kitchen door.

"Hello aca-bitches!" Aubrey yelled. Stacie and Cynthia turned around and with a confused "Aubrey, what are you doing here?" both stood up and ran to Aubrey, giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Stacie asked when they finished hugging Aubrey.

"I told Chloe, but I see she didn't told you, so surprise!" Aubrey said with a big smile. "Talking about Chloe, why is she still sleeping?"

"No idea, captain", Cynthia said, "you should go upstairs and wake her, I think she's gonna be really happy about your visit. She's been freaking out a bit lately..." she finished.

"Yeah, I know a bit about that, she's told me about the Worlds, you guys need to win!"

"We know, we know, but the redhead is going crazy!" Amy said complaning.

Aubrey sighed before talking again. "I'm going upstairs and I'll wake her."

Chloe was lying in her bed, fast asleep. Aubrey entered the room, and even though she could see her friend was sleeping, she also could see that she was dreaming. Chloe was breathing heavily and was moving her head to one side, like someone was pushing her face in that direction. Aubrey came closer to Chloe's bed, standing in front of her and kneeling down. She carefully touched Chloe's face, caressing her cheek.

"Chlo, wake up, you're dreaming." Aubrey said softly. Chloe, though, didn't wake up and kept moving her head. "Chloe, sweety, it's me", Aubrey tried again, "wake up, you're having a dream." Aubrey started to shake Chloe's shoulders slowly and the redhead eventually opened her eyes.

"Bree? Oh my God, you're already here?" Chloe said sitting in her bed, pulling Aubrey in for a hug. "

"It's a little after eleven, Chlo", Aubrey said holding her friend, "why were you still sleeping?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey and sighed. "I don't know, Bree, I think I haven't sleep well those last two days and my body is catching some extra sleep..." Chloe rubbed her eyes. "However, how are you doing?" She asked.

"That's a question I should be asking, Chlo", Aubrey said sitting next to Chloe. "So, how are you holding up?" She put her arm around the redheads shoulders.

"Well, you know everything I told you yesterday?" Chloe asked and Aubrey nodded. "Well, long story short, I'm pretty sure now that I have a hudge crush on her, Bree", Chloe confessed looking down.

"Okay", Aubrey said, "how about this? You're gonna shower and I'm taking you for an early lunch and we'll talk about this. Sounds good?", Aubrey smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds actually pretty good", Chloe smiled back. "Have you seen the girls yet?"

"Only Amy, Stacie and Cynthia Rose, they were having breakfast. Why didn't you tell them I was coming?" Aubrey asked.

"Dunno", Chloe said shrugging her shoulders, "I guess I forgot to tell them."

"Well, nevermind, go get ready, I'll wait for you downstairs, okay?"

"Sure, see you in a bit", Chloe answered standing up and walking to her closet. Aubrey stood up too and walked to the door.

Aubrey walked to the kitchen again, where now Stacie, Cynthia and Fat Amy were joined by Ashley, Jessica, Flo, and Emily.

"Aubrey!", Ashley and Jessica yelled in unison, going over to her and hugging her like Stacie and Cynthia had done minutes before. Flo greeted her with a wave and Emily just smiled at her awkwardly.

"How are you doing, girls?" Aubrey asked. "Wait, first of all, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK WHEN YOU DESTROYED THE BELLAS REPUTATION?" Aubrey yelled angry. "You have dragged our good name through the mud, are you aware of that?" She said putting her hands on her hips. "You better win the Worlds if you know what's good for you or I will rip out your vocal cords with my own hands, am I clear?"

The Bellas, taken aback by Aubrey's outburst, just nodded.

"Okay", Aubrey said putting her hands together, "so what's going on in your lifes, bitches?"

Just when Amy was about to answer, a dressed Chloe appeared at the kitchen door, gathering everyone's attention.

"Hey guys", Chloe said, "sorry for not telling you Bree was coming, I kinda forgot about it", she said with an apologetical smile.

A bunch of "it's ok" and "no problem, Chloe", were all she got in response.

"Should we go then, Bree?", she asked Aubrey.

"Yeah, sure. See you guys later!" Aubrey waved as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Beca was on her break at Residual Heat when she decided to call Fat Amy. She had been all night thinking about her chat with Chloe, her feelings for Jesse and her new discovered feelings for the redhead. The only thing she was sure of now was that her feelings for her current boyfriend weren't the same. Yeah, she still loved him, but she wasn't in love with him anymore. At first, it seemed like a bad idea, but then Beca thought she should talk about this with someone, and beeing Amy the only one who knew, she decided to ask her friend to meet her. So she pulled her phone out, looked for amy's number in her contact list and pushed the call button.

"What's up, Shawshank?", said Amy's voice.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you, are you bussy?" Beca asked carefully.

"Nope, so what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Not over the phone", Beca said, "wanna have lunch at the italian? I'll pay" she added.

"Sure, be there in twenty!"Amy answered. "Were are you, by the way?"

"Oh, I-I just had to be somewhere", Beca told her, "see you in a bit."

"See ya, Shorty!"

* * *

"Soooo...", Aubrey said sitting down. "Wanna talk?"

Chloe sat down in front of her and started playing with her fingers.

"Well, like I said to you before, I'm pretty sure I have a crush on Beca", Chloe said looking down.

"And what makes you be so sure about it?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, something happened after we finished talking..."

"Oh?" Aubrey said surprised, "did she kiss you again?" Aubrey tried to supress a laugh.

"Bree!", Chloe said, her face turning red. "No, she didn't! Stop making fun of it!" Chloe's face matched her hair at that moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", Aubrey laughed. "Please, tell me. I'm serious now, I promise."

"Okay, well after we talked, I tried to sleep like I told you, but I couldn't so I went downstairs thinking that maybe something to eat would make me sleepy. Well, I walked in the kitchen and when I oppened the fridge I almost had a heart attack because Beca was standing right there and I hadn't seen her because of the darkness. Anyways, I saw her with the light of the fridge and she was looking sad and worried and I don't know, all at the same time." Aubrey nodded, listening to what Chloe was telling her. "And well, she also looked very cute with her hair in a bun and her too large shirt..."Chloe went on, dreamy.

"Earth to Chloe?", Aubrey said, "Are you here or in your mind with Beca?", she smirked.

"Sorry." Chloe blushed. "Anyways, I asked her what was wrong and she just told me the typical, that she's stressed because of school and the Bellas and Worlds, and... wait for it... Jesse." Aubrey raised a questioning eyebrow, what made Chloe elaborate. "She told me she wasn't sure if she felt the same for Jesse and that she didn't know if she should break up with him."

"Okay, so she's having trouble with the treble, but what has that to do with your crush?" Aubrey insisted.

"Well, when she told me that she didn't feel the same, I became a really funny feeling in my tummy, like nauseous but in a good way? I mean, I was happy about her questioning her feelings for Jesse, what kind of friend am I?", Chloe said, feeling a bit bad now.

"Oh, Chloe, you're a good friend, never doubt that!", Aubrey said putting her hand over Chloe's. "But you're right, someone with just friendly feelings towards someone else isn't happy if that someone tells them they may break up with their boyfriend."

"I know... and also, I had a dream..."

"What dream?" Aubrey asked confused.

"Like a dream dream", Chloe said giving Aubrey a look. Aubrey's eyes shoot open.

"Oh my God, seriously Chlo? Gross!"

"Well, not that dream, but it was pretty hot though", Chloe explained, "she was like kissing my neck and my cheek from behind..."

"What the hell, too much information! I didn't need those mental images in my head, thank you very much!"

"Sorry", Chloe said bitting her lip surpresing a laugh. "Your face was priceless!", she started laughing.

"Shut up", Aubrey said, "so, it´s official now?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes, I have a total crush on Beca Mitchell and I'm not even ashamed."

* * *

"Hey! Amy, over here!" Beca waved at Amy, who was looking for her at the restaurant's door.

"Hey Becs, what's going on?" Amy asked while she sat down.

"What do you want to eat?", Beca asked, acting like she didn't hear Amy's question.

"I choose later, now tell me, what's wrong." Amy insisted.

"Maybe we shoul have lunch first?", Beca said, looking to her hands, "I mean, you must be hungry by now and-"

"Beca, spill it!", Amy told her.

Beca took a breath. "Okay... well, you remember our little talk about Jesse?" Beca started.

"Wait what?", Amy asked confused, "This is about movie boy?"

"Well, yeah, mostly." Beca stated.

"So boring! I thought you wanted to tell me you want to get all lezzie with ginger!"

"Seriously, Amy?", Beca said getting red, "you're unbelievable!"

"Okay, so what is it with movie boy", Amy said.

"I-You... I mean I think you were right..." Beca started.

"Procede", Amy said gesturing with her hand.

"You were right about the feelings thing. And I'm pretty sure I've know for a while now, but I didn't want it to be true... I still love Jesse, but I'm not in love with him anymore, that I know for sure now. And I don't know what to do, because I don't want to hurt him but I need to break up with him."

"Okay, well, at least you see I was right about it and trust me, you'll see I'm right about all the other stuff too..."

"I'm pretty sure that I already confessed that I may have a little crush on Chloe..." Beca said.

"Yeah, but I know it's not a silly little crush, and you will know soon to."

"What do I do? I have to break up with Jesse and I know I'll hurt him so much..."

"Well, yeah Becs, but it's for the best. You would hurt him even more if you stayed with him without being in love with him."

Beca sighed. "I know you're right", Amy nodded, "but it's still hard, you know?"

"Hey, Shawshank", Amy called out, "it's gonna be okay", she gave Beca a smile.

"I hope so", Beca said.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, guys, I absolutely know that this chapter isn't as good as any of the others, but it had to be done! The talk between Beca and Amy and Aubrey and Chloe had to happen, so the feelings thing gets even more real. It can look a bit boring because there is no Bechloe, but I thought it would be good to show these two friendships, especially the Beca-Amy friendship, so yeah. Tomorrow's chapter though it's going to be the longest yet, I believe, there will be the Beca-Jesse talk and more, but I don't want to spoil anything, so just have a little patience! Thank you for reading, keep reviewing and tomorrow I'll answer again all your comments!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, so here is it! I apologize because I haven' have time to answer the reviews, but I'll do it on Friday, when the next update will be. I'm sorry, but it was either answering reviews or writing this chapter, and I thought you guys would prefer the chapter, so...** **As always, I apologize for any mistakes and, even though I've never said this, I'm pretty sure I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters. I wish I did, though.**

* * *

"Okay, so what are you going to do?", Aubrey asked Chloe as they entered the Bellas house.

"What am I going to do about what?", Chloe said back.

"You know", Aubrey started, "your little crush."

Chloe sighed. "Nothing, Bree, she's with Jesse and straight by the way so unless I grow something between my legs and my voice gets a few octaves lower there is nothing I can do so..." Chloe started walking upstairs to her room.

As they entered, Chloe sat down on her bed and Aubrey stod by the door.

"You know you could have thrown my old bed out, do you?", Aubrey said with her eyebrows raised.

"I knew you would come crawling back", Chloe answered with a wink.

"It's been three years and my old bed is still here, Chlo, do you know how creepy that is?", Aubrey stated as she walked over to her old bed. "Doesn't it like, freak you out or something? Having a bed where nobody else sleeps in..."

"Not really, you get used to it. Besides, you're sleeping here this week end, aren't you?" Chloe said.

"Yeah, but I could have slept with you in your bed, it wouldn't have been the first time anyways..."

"I know, but I also know that you like it more if you have your own sleeping space so..." Chloe shrugged.

"You know me too well, Chlo", Aubrey said with a smile.

"I do", Chloe smiled back.

"Oh, I forgot, where did the midget go?" Aubrey asked changing the subject.

Choe frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Beca, she wasn't here when I arrived." Aubrey said.

"Of course she was, sleeping for sure."

"No, I asked Amy about her and she told me Beca had been out since 9 but she didn't know where to...", Aubrey finished.

"I have no idea, Aubs, she isn't talking to me that much lately..." Chloe said, worried.

"She will come around, you'll see", Aubrey reasured her.

* * *

"Okay, let's do this." Beca had finished her shift in the record label and was on her way to go to the Trebbles house to talk to Jesse. She pulled out her phone and send a quick text to her still boyfriend.

 _ **Beca, 16:43PM:** You bussy?_

 _ **Jesse, 16.45PM:** No, just hanging out with Benji :)_

 _ **Beca, 16:46PM:** Can you meet me? We need to talk._

 _ **Jesse, 16:48PM:** Sure, that doesn't sound good, though... Where do you wanna meet?_

 _ **Beca, 16:48PM:** Is the cafeteria near your house okay?_

 _ **Jesse, 16:51PM:** Sure, see you there in 20?_

 _ **Beca, 16:52PM:** Yeah, see you there._

 _ **Jesse, 16.53PM:** Ok, love you._

Beca's stomach turned in a not so good way when she read the last message Jesse had send her. She was absolutely sure about breaking up with him, she had no doubt she didn't love him that way anymore. But even knowing it was for the best, she felt bad because she knew she was about to hurt the best guy she'd ever known. And knowing that killed her.

She took the bus and 15 minutes later she was standing in front of the cafeteria she told Jesse. She walked in and looked around, spotting him near the bar, sitting on a stool lost in his thoughts. Beca walked to him, already feeling a bit nauseous knowing what she was about to do.

"Hey", she greeted quietly, looking down.

Jesse turned around in his stool and faced her, with a sad smile plastered on his face. "Hey, Becs", he said, "I think I know what's going on."

Beca looked up, tears in her eyes. "Jesse, I am so, so, sorry. I hate this, I hate hurting you. You're one of the most important people in my life and I feel so stupid right now..." The first tears started running down her face.

"Hey, you know I love you, don't you?", Jesse asked, tears filling his eyes too.

Beca nodded. "And I love you too, so much, but I'm not in love with you anymore. And it sucks because you're the best guy I've ever met, you're kind, you're funny, you listen... and I-I..." Beca was fully crying now.

"C'mere, weirdo", Jesse said, pulling her into his arms and holding her.

"This is so unfair, I'm the one breaking up and you are the one comforting me", Beca said through tears, "I'm so sorry, Jess." She hugged him back like her life depended on it.

"Becs, look at me." Jesse hold Beca by her shoulders so she was looking at him. "Don't feel sorry, these past weeks haven't been the same and I knew something was off. It's not only on your side, it's me too. But I was to scared to actually see it, I decided to ignore it. I thought it would go back to normal, but it just didn't." Jesse smiled at Beca, hurt in his eyes but not anger. "And it's okay, because you gave me the best four years of my life." Jesse finished.

Beca kept crying, she almost couldn't breathe. Her chest hurt and she didn't know what to say. Jesse was really a good guy, even when she was breaking up with him he was being the nice guy he has ever been. And maybe that was the thing that hurt the most, knowing the boy in front of her loved her to the moon and back and that she couldn't love him back like he deserved.

"You need to know that I really loved you, Jesse", Beca said, still crying.

"I know, I know, Becs. And even though it hurts, I can't be mad because you are one of the best things that ever happened to me. And hey, no one said we couldn't be friends anymore, huh?" Jesse rubbed Beca's arms up and down.

"I would love to still be your friend, Jesse", Beca said looking at him, "but I don't know if that's good for us so soon..."

"We'll need time but we'll make it, Becs. I'm sure of it. Now, stop crying, weirdo, or I'll have to cry too!" Jesse smiled at her and Beca smiled back. "C'mon, give me a hug."

Beca hugged Jesse tightly. "Want me to walk you home?" He asked her.

"No, thanks, I think I'm going to walk around for a bit, catch some air, you know", Beca said.

"Okay, but be careful", Jesse told her standing up. They walked to the door and out of the cafeteria. "We'll talk soon, Becs", Jesse said. Beca gave him a nod and a smile, and he turned around.

Beca didn't want to go back to the Bellas house yet, so she made her way to the campus radio station. It wasn't too far away from the cafeteria, and in ten minutes she was standing in front of the booth. She walked in and sat down in front of the computer. Looking through the files, she found the one she was searching. It was one of the first mash ups she gave Luke in her first year at Barden, her Titanium/Bulletproof mix. She hit the play button and started listening to it. A small smile spread over her face as she recalled the first time she sang Titanium with Chloe. The redhead had barged into her shower and forced her to sing naked with her. From that day on, Chloe hand't left her side. She was always there, in everything she did. But lately, Beca had been closed off and hadn't told Chloe about her internship, something she was regretting. The song finished as her phone started to ring, adverting her she had a new text message.

 _ **Chloe, 18:35PM:** Hey Becs, where are you? I haven't seen you all day, is everything ok?_

Beca smiled at the text. Of course Chloe would worry. She hesitated before answering, eventually texting back.

 _ **Beca, 18:41PM:** Everything fine, I just had somewhere to be. I'll tell you later._

Almost instantly, Beca got a reply.

 _ **Chloe, 18:42PM:** Ok, don't take too long, I miss you! xx_

Beca let out a laugh. Typical Chloe, the only person that could make her laugh even if she was feeling like shit.

"You're one in a million, Chlo", Beca mumbled to herself.

 _ **Beca, 18:44PM:** Be there soon, don't miss me too much ;)_

 _ **Chloe, 18:45PM:** Oh, you better be, midget, or I'll rip out your vocal cords with my own hands!_

Beca frowned before texting a single word.

 _ **Beca, 18:45PM:** Aubrey?_

 _ **Chloe, 18:46PM:** Oh, so you do remember me? Bring your ass to the Bellas house, ASAP!_

 _ **Beca, 18:47PM:** On my way, Führer!_

Beca smirked as she read Aubrey's answer.

 _ **Chloe, 18:50PM:** Don't call me that, Hobbit!_

Beca walked out of the booth and out of the station, making her way back home. She was still pretty upset, but Chloe's and Aubrey's texts had made her smile and she was feeling a little bit better then before.

* * *

"Bree, give it back!", Chloe yelled, trying to snatch her phone from Aubrey.

"Chloe, are you aware of how obvious you're being?" Aubrey asked reading the text Chloe had just send to Beca. "I mean, she has to be pretty dumb if she doesn't notice how hung up on her you are!"

"Aubrey, I'm like that with everyone, I'm not giving anything away just because I told her 'I miss you'", Chloe said.

"Hmmm", Aubrey answered while reading Beca's answer.

"What did she say?", Chloe asked.

"Just her typical 'I'm full of myself' comment", Aubrey said, "she texted for you to don't miss her too much", she finished.

Aubrey started tipping.

"What are you texting, Aubs?" Chloe asked a bit concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm just telling her to come home like right now", Aubrey stated matter of factly.

Just a minute later, Aubrey let out a laugh while she showed Chloe Beca's answer.

"I knew she would know it's me", she said to Chloe while tipping another answer. A few seconds later, Chloe's phone went off again.

"She's on her way", Aubrey informed, receiving a nod from Chloe.

* * *

Beca entered the Bellas house and went into the living room, where almost all of the girls plus Aubrey were chating with each other. Beca smiled as she walked over to were Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie and Amy were sitting. The blonde, seeing Beca was walking towards her, stood up and smiled.

"I see you haven't grown an inch since the last time I saw you", Aubrey teased.

"Yeah, and you still haven't been get laid, have you?" Beca returned with a smirk.

Both girls laughed and Aubrey hugged Beca, who hugged her right back.

"I'll never understand their frienship", Stacie said.

"It's good to see you, Bec", Aubrey said with a smile as they parted.

"Yeah, you too. But, even though I'm happy to see you, how come you are here?", Beca asked interested.

"I told Chloe I would come visit you guys, but she actually forgot to tell you", Aubrey explained.

"Sorry", Chloe said from the couch.

"Don't worry, Chlo, it's not like Aubrey is a stranger", Beca said looking at the redhead.

In that moment, Chloe noticed that Beca had been crying. Her eyes were puffed and still a bit red, something you wouldn't notice if you don't pay attention. Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow, and Beca mouthed a 'later'. It was almost scary how they could comunicate without actually saying something. Chloe hadn't had this kind of conection with someone since she'd met Aubrey, and for Beca Chloe was the first person she could talk to without talking.

"Well, I'm going upstairs, I need to shower", Beca said, "I won't take long. Are you staying the weekend, Aubrey?", Beca asked.

"Actually yeah, I'll stay till tomorrow afternoon", Aubrey said smiling.

"Great", Beca smiled back, "we could do something tomorrow? Like, all of us?" Beca said.

"Sure we can", Aubrey answered.

"Okay, see you guys later, don't break anything while I'm showering!", Beca said as she walked to the stairs.

Beca went to her room and grabbed her shower things and a towel before she made her way to the bathroom. She took her clothes of and got into the shower, letting the warm water wash of all the tears and sadness she had experimented that day. When she finished showering, she felt relieved and lighter, like a weight had been lifted from her chest. She put one towel around her body and the other around her head, and made her way back to her room. Just as she oppened the door, a voice she knew too good started talking.

"What is wrong, Beca?"

"What the hell, Chloe, do you want to give me a heart attack?" Beca said while she walked into the room.

"You can be grateful I was so patient and waited for you in your room, instead of barging into your shower AGAIN", Chloe stated. "So", she said sitting up in Beca's bed, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing", Beca tried, "everything is fine", she said.

"Yeah sure, and I'm the Dalai Lama. Don't lie to me, Becs, I know you've been crying. What happened?", Chloe asked gently.

"Why do you have to know me so well?", Beca mumbled under her breath. She sat down next to Chloe and pulled the towel around her head off, drying her hair with it. "You're right, I have been crying", Beca said.

"I know, but why?", Chloe asked worried.

Beca stopped drying her hair and looked at Chloe.

"You remember our little chat last night?", Beca asked.

"Sure, the one were you almost scared me to death", Chloe joked.

Beca gave her a small smile. "Yeah, well, I broke up with him. Like...", she grabbed Chloes wrist and looked at the watch she was wearing, "2 hours ago".

Chloe put her other hand over her mouth in surprise. "Oh my God, Becs, I am so sorry. How are you feeling?", she took Becas hand in her own and gave it a squeeze.

"Well", Beca started, looking at their joined hands, "at first I felt like I was the most horrible person in the world, I mean he loves me so much and I..."

Chloe's heart almost broke hearing Beca say this. "Bec, you love him too, just not in the same way anymore. That happens, you're not a bad person because of it", she assured her.

"Are you sure? Because I feel pretty shitty right now. I feel like I just took his feelings and throw them down the gutter..."

Chloe looked at Beca and took her chin in her hand, making Beca look at her. "Becs", she started, "you are a good person. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise, okay? You are amazing, kind and caring with the people you love, and breaking up with someone doesn't make you a bad person. If you were, you weren't so upset about the break up, but you are because you care about Jesse, a lot. So stop thinking you're not a good person because you are. You are one of the best people I've met in my life."

"Says the one who is always sunshine and rainbows and unicorns", Beca said, with a half smile, "I'm not a good person, Chlo, you are. You are the best person in this entire world, do you know that?" Beca said looking directly at Chloe.

"Well then I think we're both pretty good people, aren't we?", Chloe said, squeezing Beca's hand again.

"Thank you", Beca answered putting her head on Chloe's shoulder. "You're my best friend, Chlo."

"You're welcome", Chloe said putting her arm around Beca, "and you're mine too", she finished kissing Beca's forehead.

They sat like that for a few minutes, till Beca started to shiver.

"Maybe you should dress, Becs, you're freezing", Chloe said worried.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Beca stood up and walked to her closet, throwing a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants at Chloe. The redhead picked up the hoodie and eyed it, while Beca pulled out her underwear and a t-shirt and walked to the bathrom.

"You know, Becs, this one looks kind of familiar..." Chloe half yelled with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's because it's yours, you weirdo", Beca stated when she came back.

"Why and when did you steal it from me?" Chloe asked curious.

"Two years ago, I think?", she said grabbing her sweatpants, "You were wearing it to that stupid party we went and I got cold and you gave it to me", Beca recalled, "and the moment I put it on I thought 'man, she's never getting this one back'".

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, well, you can keep it, it looks better on you anyways", she said.

"Thanks?", Beca answered, "I mean, I've had it for two years, I don't need your permision now...", she smirked.

"Oh? Is that so?", Chloe said. "You know, I could just bring it back to my room and hide it, it's mine after all...", Chloe threatened with the hoodie still in her hands.

Beca raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't even remember I had it, why would you want it back?", she asked getting closer.

"Hey, it's one of my favourites!", Choe said faking being offended, "You know what, yeah, I take it back."

Becas eyes went wide. "No way, give it back, it's mine now!" She tried to get the hoodie, but Chloe was standing on her bed lifting it over her head. Beca climbed on the bed and tried to steal the hoodie back, but Chloe was still a few inches taller than her and she couldn't reach it.

"Oh, is badass Beca Mitchell too short to get it?" Chloe laughed.

"You're so gonna get it, Beale", Beca said as she throw herself onto Chloe, bringing her to fall down on the bed. "Give it back!"

"Never!"

They fought over the hoodie till Beca decided it was a good idea to tickle Chloe. The redhead let go off the hoodie, tossing it away.

"Oh my God, no! Beca, stop it!", she yelled and laughed while she tried to hold Beca's hands. Finally, she got them and with a quick move she changed their positions, pinning Beca down.

"Well, well, well, and now, miss Mitchell?", Chloe teased, "It looks like you've lost this battle", Chloe said, proud of herself.

"I wouldn't be so sure, red..." Beca smirked and it was already too late when Chloe noticed that Beca was over her again.

"You were saying?", Beca asked, triumphant. She was above Chloe, holding her hands over her head and with her legs on each side of Chloe's waist.

"I.. ehm... I" Chloe started, but wasn't able to form a coherent sentence.

"Sorry? I can't hear you", Beca said, leaning down a bit.

Their faces were just a few inches apart. Chloe could feel Beca's breath on her face, the heat of the brunette's body on hers, Beca's hands holding her wrists with a strong grip but soft at the same time. She was lost in Beca's eyes and was completely overwhelmed by the amount of feelings she was having at that moment. Her heart was beating like never before, and she was sure Beca could actually hear it. "I..." she started, but shut her mouth again, not knowing what to say. Her eyes were traveling between Beca's eyes and lips, while the brunette seemed to get closer.

"Becs..." Chloe said.

"Hmmm?"

"I..." Chloe tried, but like the other times, nothing else came out. Seeing words wouldn't work, she just raised her head a bit, her lips just milimeters away from Beca's. She gave the brunette a few seconds to pull back if she wanted, but Beca stayed in her position. Seeing Beca wasn't either scared nor freaked out, she pushed her face just a bit higher, closing her eyes and making her lips conect with Beca's.

* * *

 **AN: OMG, another cliff hanger, no! Sorry, sorry, but like I told you, I'm a cliff hanger person! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter, it was pretty heavy, wasn't it? Reviews are welcome! Also, QUESTION! How old are you guys? I'm a curious person and yeah, I would like to know! I'm 21, not too old and not too young!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: OH M ACA-G! An update on Wednesday and so early? Yes, it's your lucky day, guys! I told you I would update Friday, but seeing all your reviews I thought what the hell, they deserve another update before Friday, so here it is! So, before you read the new chapter, a few things. First, did you really think it would be so easy? I mean yeah, they kissed, but don't think there isn't going to be more denying... cause there is, and a lot! A good story needs a good amount of drama, guys! Second, I'm gonna answer your reviews, cause you guys are the best and answering you'll know for sure I have read them all!**

 **SemperFidelis92: I am so jelaous, just three hours away?! And I live on the other side of the world, not fair! Thank you so much for reading my story and for answering my damn curious questions, but I can't help it, I just want to know! Going on 24? Let me know when your birthday is so I can congratulate you! :)**

 **Baybay21: I'm glad you liked Chloe's and Aubrey's little chat, I think it's important to write about their friendship because it's a big part of Chloe. Also, thank you so much for all the compliments and for reading this story. Yeah, the fight over the hoodie was pretty funny to write, I based it on a fight me and my boyfriend had not so long ago because I stole his favourite hoodie, lol. I hope my questions aren't getting too creepy, I'm just a curious person who wants to know!**

 **RealMEBadass: I'm glad you're loving the story! Thank you for staying with me and all your compliments, I really apreciate them!**

 **Saintsgirl87: Nah, they being at the same restaurant would have been too easy, it's funnier this way, don't you think? Why thank you for satisfy my curiosity, you guys are being really cool about my weird questions, lol. I'm very happy you're liking the story and I'll do my best to keep it that way!**

 **Xcombixgirlx: I agree with you, I don't like it either when Chloe is always the one who has been in love with Beca for 1385750 years, but I do think she would be able to hide it because she naturally is a flirty person and anything like that would be just like "normal" being her, so I think she would have it even easier to hide the truth! I'm so happy you're reading my story and you're liking it, it really means the world to me!**

 **BechloeisMyOtp: Thank you for answering my weird question with so much details! We have something in common, I have family in Germany too. Moreover, I speak german because of it! I laughed a lot with your takeaway sentence! Thank you for reading!**

 **Tinymaus: Thank you for thinking the kiss was perfect, I tried to make it the best I could! Also, thank you so much for answering my questions, I'm really glad they didn't weird you guys out! But hey, being all weirdos I shouldn't be surprised! I hope you keep reading!**

 **RJRMovieFan: Hey there! You don't have to thank me for the updates, I'm pretty sure I want you to read them as much as you want! Thank you so much for all the kind words, you have no idea how much they mean to me! And fear not, because this story has still a lot, it isn't over yet!**

 **LF2001: Oh my God, Australia?! I would love to visit there! And thank you for reading and the compliment, it makes me very happy!**

 **Justadipshit: Are you a Glee fan, maybe? If you are, you should understand why I ask! Netherlands, such a beautiful country, I've been there a few years ago and I love it! Thank you for reading and your kind words, really!**

 **Guests: Thank you for reading this story! I'm happy you answered my question and are liking the story, it's really my goal!**

 **Phoenixgrrl: Thank you so much for reading and appreciate my updates, but just like I said, I want you to read them as much as you guys do, that's why I update so quickly! California, if I tell you I want to visit, would you adopt me? I would love it so much to go to the US!**

 **Linksys: I am, I hope you're liking the story!**

 **K3lev333: No hay de qué, gracias a ti por leerla y por responder a mi pregunta! Me encantaría visitar México!**

 **Notsostraightsailor: Seriously, Asian?! That's insane, I can't believe this story is been read all over the globe, I'm stunned! I'm happy you're liking the story so far, and I hope you liked what happened with Beca and Jesse! I didn't want to put him like a bad guy because I really like him, he's such a good guy, and if there weren't the obvious connection between Beca and Chloe, I would totally love him for her! But I mean, duh, there is Chloe and they're perfect for each other!**

 **smardiculous: I feel so grateful that you think the chapter was perfect and that the wait was worth it! I want to make this fic realistic, and you don't happen to discover your feelings for a person and act on it the same day without thinking it over and over, so yeah, basically that is why I'm taking things slow! Also, there is a lot that'll happen, there will be still denying! Oh, and thank you for answering my question!**

 **Maggie417: Maggie, you're still here with me! I really don't want you to die because of the cliffhangers, but you have to admit they're pretty good, aren't they? Thank you for answering my two questions and… 14? Oh my God, I wish I was 14 again, cherish the time, really! Because when college comes, oh boy… Thank you for sticking with me and for reading!**

 **CDAndy: Me encanta que te encante! Y felicidades atrasadas, espero que hayas tenido un día estupendo! Y de regalito te dejo este capítulo, disfrútalo!**

 **JustLettie: Oh my God, right? Shit is getting serious! Thanks for reading!**

 **Jules in Neverland: Hey there, Jules! Hacemos un trato, you update and I update? Ya te he dicho que me tienes enganchada a tu fic, quiero más!**

 **Passionist: That wouldn't be funny, it's more interesting this way, don't you think? Thanks for reading!**

 **ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chloe pressed her lips against Beca's, closing her eyes. At first, it was just a simple kiss, lips on lips. They didn't move for a few seconds, Beca still on top of Chloe and holding her wrists. Slowly, Chloe started to move her lips, really careful and a little bit scared about what Beca's reaction would be. The brunette needed a moment, but eventually she started kissing Chloe back.

 _Oh my God_ , Chloe thought, _I'm actually kissing her and she's kissing me back!_

Also slowly, Beca slid her hands along Chloe's wrists and intertwined their fingers as she got to her hands. They were kissing still very, very slowly and carefully, without any rush. It was a complete peaceful kiss, peaceful like the feeling you get when you're alone at the beach on a cloudy day and looking at the weaveless ocean.

Chloe's heart was beating like crazy as Beca leaned further into her and intensified the kiss. It was still a simple kiss, without tongue, just lips caressing lips. The feeling of actually kissing Beca, the feeling of Beca's lips on her own made Chloe let out a moan that went directly into Beca's mouth.

Somehow, the sound of Chloe moaning made Beca come back to reality. She broke apart, making Chloe open her eyes. She let go of Chloe's hands and stood up.

"Shit", she mumbled to herself, running her fingers through her hair.

Chloe sat up in the bed and looked at Beca, who had 'panic' written all over her face.

"I- I'm sorry Chlo, that… I mean, this shouldn't…", Beca started.

"No, Becs, I'm sorry, I was the one who initiated it", Chloe said, noticing that the brunette was completely freaking out.

"I-It was the moment", Beca said, but she didn't seem to believe it herself. Chloe, seeing that Beca was struggling so hard, decided to do something that really would hurt her.

"Yeah, I mean, of course, it was just the moment", Chloe said.

Beca nodded her head while talking. "Yeah, I mean I'm sad and upset and you just wanted to comfort me and make me feel better and… yeah", she nodded again.

Chloe's heart almost broke hearing Beca's words, but she knew she had to go with it if she wanted to calm Beca down, even though that would mean to shut her own feelings completely out. Yes, she liked Beca, but in first place there was their friendship and, at the moment, that was the most important thing to Chloe. So she acted like a friend and tried to ease Beca's panic.

"Yeah Becs, you don't have to worry, it doesn't mean anything", Chloe said smiling, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Beca kept nodding to herself and gave Chloe a brief 'yeah, you're right' as answer.

They stood there a few seconds in an uncomfortable silence till Beca spoke again.

"Em…", she started awkwardly, "Should we… you know, go down?", she asked gesturing to the door.

"Oh, yeah, sure", Chloe said walking to the door. When she was halfway there, she turned around and walked back to the bed, Beca's eyes not leaving her.

"Here", she said, picking up the hoodie from the floor, "it still looks better on you", she stated, giving Beca the hoodie.

"Thanks", Beca said with a small smile. "Shall we?"

Chloe gave her a nod. They walked out, down the stairs and into the living room, were all the Bellas except Stacie and Amy were sitting.

"Finally!", Aubrey yelled, "What were you guys doing that took you so long?"

Chloe's ears got red and Beca's face matched Chloe's hair. Aubrey gave them a suspicious look and raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

"Just talking…", Beca said quietly.

"Yeah, we were just having some lady talk", Chloe added.

"Well, we're all ladys, share it with us?", Aubrey tried.

Chloe looked at Beca, who was getting even redder.

"We… well…", Beca started, trying to make something up.

"We were talking about Jesse", Chloe quickly said, giving Beca a look that said 'sorry, but it was the only thing I could think about that isn't completely a lie". Beca glared at her, but she knew Chloe was right, they couldn't come up with a lie, so better stay with the truth. Well, half of it, at least.

"What about Jesse?", Cynthia Rose asked.

"Well…", Beca began, "I broke up with him. Today."

"Why?", Emily asked, getting a death glare from Chloe. "Sorry, not my business", she mumbled.

"No, It's okay Em. I'm not in love with him anymore, and it wouldn't have been fair to him if I just pretended to love him. He deserves someone who can love him the way he loves." Beca stated.

"Are you alright though?", Aubrey asked concerned.

"I feel bad, obviously. But I know it was for the best and besides, Chloe helped me and I don't feel so shitty anymore. She gives quite the pep talk", Beca smiled at Chloe, who smiled back shyly.

"Well, if you need anything, just let us know", Jessica told Beca.

"Of course, thank you, guys", Beca said.

* * *

In the kitchen, Amy and Stacie were making dinner, oblivious to what the rest of the Bellas were talking about.

"Legs?", Amy said.

"Hmmm?" Stacie answered, focusing on what she was cooking.

Amy walked over to Stacie, standing right behind her.

"If I tell you something, will you promise me no to tell anybody else?" Amy asked carefully.

"Sure, what is it?", Stacie said turning around.

"Well…"

"Wait do you have herpes? Like, down there? I know a lady doctor who can help you!" Stacie interrupted.

"What the hell? I don't have herpes, Stace, why do you think that?" Amy said.

"You don't? What do you want to tell me then?"

"It's not even about me, that's why you have to keep your mouth closed", Amy whispered.

"I won't say a thing", Stacie answered whispering too, making the gesture of closing her mouth and throw the key away.

"Good, okay so listen Legs, this is top secret but I need to get it out because if I don't, I think I'm gonna explode." Amy told her.

"I'm listening", Stacie said.

"Something is going on between Chloe and Beca", Amy whispered.

"Duh", Stacie said, "I know, there is something going on between them since our freshman year, that's nothing new", Stacie stated matter of factly.

"Wait what?" Amy asked confused. "I mean like there is something something going on" Amy said again.

"Yeah, I know, the sexual tension between them can be cut with a knife. I've known since our first Bellas rehearsal, I have a nose for those things", Stacie smirked.

"And you didn't tell me, you bitch?!", Amy whisper-yelled.

"I'm sorry", Stacie said putting her hands up in defense, "I thought it was obvious!", she whisper-yelled back.

"Well, it isn't! Anyways, there is really something going on, not just the sexual tension you were talking about", Amy continued.

Stacie raised an eyebrow, and Amy talked again.

"Okay, so I talked the other day to Beca, you know, the day ginger freaked out?", Stacie nodded. "Well, you remember I got upstairs to get Beca because Chloe wouldn't listen to us and then Beca told us all to leave?" Another nod from Stacie. "Okay, and you remember too that we were all wondering how Beca managed to calm Chloe, don't you?"

"For fuck's sake, yes Amy, could you tell me already?" Stacie said annoyed.

"Yeah, well, I talked to Beca that night and asked her what she told Chloe, and she got all nervous and her face went red like Chloe's hair and then she told me she didn't say anything, she did something. So, obviously, I asked what and she told me she kissed her! Like, on the mouth, Stace!"

"It was about time", Stacie said without batting an eyelash. "I mean, it's maybe a little weird? But I expected it, to be honest."

"Well, I called Beca out on it and she confessed she has a crush on Chloe. And I'm pretty sure ginger does too, you can tell just the way she looks at shorty."

"I think you're right", Stacie said, "and I think they'll come around, you'll see they'll find out about each other crushes", she finished.

"Yeah, but what ir they don't?" Amy asked.

"Then, my dear, we'll have to give them a little push, don't you think?" Stacie said with a wink.

* * *

After they had dinner (Stacie and Amy had made pasta for them), the Bellas decided to have a picnic the next day since Aubrey was there and the weather was going to be good. One by one, all the girls went upstairs, remaining just Beca, who had her headphones on, and Chloe, who was sitting on the other couch reading. Beca glanced at Chloe, who was completely stretched on the couch, her legs crossed and lying on her stomach, her read glasses on and a concentrated look on her face.

A small smile came to Beca's face as she thought how beautiful and innocent the ginger looked. Realizing what she just thought, she shook her head and focused back on her current mix. She felt like mixing something cheesy due to her current mood. She was listening to _Iris_ by Goo Goo Dolls, and was trying to find a song that could match the beat. An idea popped in her head and she moved to sit in a different way. She put her legs up and her laptop on her lap. Her movement made Chloe look up from her book, but she looked back again when she saw Beca wasn't going, just sitting differently.

The brunette started to work out her idea, trying to match the beat and the lyrics of the two songs. She was so in her mind that she didn't noticed Chloe standing up and walking over. She just realized Chloe wasn't sitting on the other couch anymore when the redhead lifted Beca's legs and sat down next to her, putting Beca's legs on her lap. Beca looked over at Chloe, who knowing Beca wouldn't hear her, just mouthed a 'watcha doing?'. Beca moved her laptop so Chloe could see the screen, where a mixing program was open.

"Wanna listen?", Beca asked, still her headphones on. Chloe nodded with a smile, and Beca gave her the headphones. This simple gesture made Chloe's heart swell, because Beca doesn't share her headphones with literally anyone but Chloe. Not even Jesse could use them when he was Beca's boyfriend. Chloe felt really special because she didn't even had to ask, it was Beca who told her to take the headphones the first time she put them on.

Chloe took the headphones and put them over her ears. Beca pressed the play button, and the mix started.

 ** _And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow._**

 ** _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't wanna go home right now._**

 ** _And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life._**

 ** _Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight._**

The first two verses of _Iris_ played, and Chloe was smiling at Beca. Then, the chorus from Cold Play's _Fix You_ came into the mix.

 ** _Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones._**

 ** _And I will try to fix you._**

Again, _Iris_ sounded.

 _ **And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand.**_

 _ **When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.**_

 _Fix_ _you_ came into the mix again.

 _ **And I will try to fix you.**_

Beca stopped the mix and looked at Chloe, who took the headphones off.

"What do you think?", she asked Chloe unsure.

"Bec…", Chloe started, her eyes glassy, "it sounds beautiful, it's amazing", Chloe smiled.

"You think?"

"Totes!", Chloe reassured her.

They stared at each other, without looking away. And, just like that, looking at Beca, Chloe realized something she didn't know till that moment. She smiled and was about to speak when her phone rang. She picked it up and went through her text messages, finding one from Aubrey.

 _Why doesn't she just come down?_ , Chloe thought.

 _ **Aubrey, 23:21PM:** Chloe, get your ass up, I know something is up with you and Beca. We need to talk!_

Well, that explains it, Chloe thought.

"Who is it?", Beca asked.

"Oh, just Aubrey, she wants to know if I'm coming up soon."

"Why doesn't she come down and asks you?" Beca said.

 _Great minds think alike_ , Chloe said in her mind. "I don't know, I suppose she doesn't want to move anymore…"

"Well, we should go to bed, it's late already", Beca said.

"Yeah, c'mon", Chloe said tapping Beca's legs.

They stood up and went upstairs.

"Night Becs", Chloe said, "sleep well", she smiled.

"You too, Chlo", Beca smiled back.

Chloe hesitated a moment but then she leaned in and kissed Beca's cheek. "See you tomorrow", she added.

"Yeah, see ya", Beca answered biting her lower lip.

Chloe entered her room, where Aubrey was already in her pajamas waiting for her sitting on her old bed. The redhead walked to her friend end sat down next to Aubrey, looking at her fingers.

"So?" Aubrey asked, "what the hell happened there this afternoon?"

Chloe took a deep breath and played with her hands. "Bree, I have a big problem", Chloe said serious.

"What is it?", Aubrey asked.

"I… I don't have a crush on Beca, Bree", Chloe stated.

"And where is the problem?", Aubrey asked confused.

"The problem is I don't have a crush on her because I'm falling for her, and with every day I'm falling even more. Also, to answer your question, what happened is that I kissed her… and she kissed me back."

* * *

 **AN: THIS STORY IS LONG NOT OVER! As always, review your thoughts and tell me how you liked the chapter! Oh, and reviews in Spanish and German are welcome too, I understand both languages, apart from English 'cause I'm Spanish but my family is German, so I'm bilingual!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys! So, I didn't update yesterday cause I did it Wednesday, but the Saturday update is here now! I hope you enjoy reading, it's getting a bit dramatical know!**

* * *

"Wait, what now?" Aubrey sat straight in her bed looking at Chloe with raised eyebrows, "what happened with the 'she's straight and unless I grow a penis there isn't gonna happen anything'?"

Chloe sighed. "I know what I said, Bree, but I just couldn't stop myself! I mean, we were having a stupid fight over a hoodie and then she pinned me down and..." Aubrey raised her hand as a sign for Chloe to hold on.

"Chloe, stop rambling and talk slowly because I don't understand a word." Aubrey took Chloe's hands, "Breathe." Chloe did as she was told and took a deep breath. "Alright", Aubrey said, "now talk from the begining."

"Okay", Chloe started, "so you saw when I went upstairs when Beca said she wanted to take a shower", Aubrey nodded but quickly her face changed and she interrupted Chloe.

"Wait, you didn't barge into her shower again, did you?", she asked a little bit amused.

"No, of course not!", Chloe said, "I went to her room and waited for her because downstairs I noticed something was up, so I just waited for her to ask her what was going on. So she, like, comes in and I tell her I knew she had been crying and I wanted to know what happened, and she told me she broke up with Jesse. That was true." Chloe breathed again and Aubrey kept looking at her with an expectant look on her face. "Anyways, she sat next to me in just her towel and she started to get cold so I told her to get dressed and when she was about to do it, she put a hoodie out of her closet that belonged to me and I hadn't seen it for years now. I told her that it was mine and that I wanted it back but she wanted to keep it and we started like a fake fight over the hoodie and when I had her pinned down and thought I'd won, she turned our positions and then she was over me and..."

"And you kissed her", Aubrey finished.

"Yeah, well, not immediately", Chloe said running her finger through her hair, "I, like, tried to talk but I was so nervous and my heart was beating so fast I'm almost positive she heard it, and then she came nearer and I just couldn't help it! But, in my defense, I have to say I gave her the chance to, like, pull away or say something, but she didn't, so I thought it was safe to kiss her. That's basically what happened."

"So are you guys like, a thing now or what?", Aubrey asked.

"I wish...", Chloe whispered, "she freaked out, Aubs... Like we were having this awesome kiss and then she pulled away and started freaking out and because I didn't want her to I told her it was nothing, just the moment." Aubrey opened her mouth to answer but Chloe cut her off. "I know I'm an idiot for saying that but I just wanted my friend to calm down, so even if it hurt like a bitch I forced my feelings away. And believe me, it did hurt..."

"I don't get it, Chlo, why didn't you tell her you like her?"

"Because, I don't know, I just didn't want her to freak out, you know how she is, she runs when something scares her." Aubrey nodded understanding.

"So that's why you were both so weird at dinner?" Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, we kissed like 5 minutes ago and then you asked us and..."

"I get it", Aubrey smiled, "but why didn't you come up when I came and talked to me about it?"

"I was just reading, Bree, and when I was about to come I saw Beca had her mixing face and I went over to ask what she was doing", Chloe said.

"Wait, you actually know how to tell the difference between her normal face and her mixing face?" Aubrey asked.

"Duh", Chloe said like it was obvious, "of course I know, like I know when you're about to puke just by your face", she finished. "Anyways, when I walked over, that was the moment I knew, Aubs... When she gave me her headphones without me asking for them and she played that mix I knew..."

Aubrey looked confused at her friend. "What did you know?", she asked.

Chloe bit her lip and let out a shaky breath. "I don't like her, Bree, I realised that."

"You don't?" Chloe shook her head.

"No, I don't , it's even worse", she bit her lip, "I am completely in love with her, Bree", Chloe finished, tears in her eyes, "And I don't know what to do."

The tears started to run over Chloe's face and Aubrey brushed her thumbs over the redhead's cheeks.

"C'mere", she said, pulling Chloe into her arms. "Shh, it's gonna be okay, Chlo", she stroke Chloe's hair and kissed her head, "it's gonna be alright."

Chloe hold onto Aubrey like she would die if she didn't and sobbed. "What do I do now?", she asked.

Aubrey sighed. "I don't know yet, Chlo, but we'll figure something out, okay?" Aubrey felt Chloe nod against her neck.

* * *

It was almost 2 AM when Amy entered her room. Beca sat awake on her bed with her computer on her lap finishing the mix she'd started earlier. She looked up when she saw Amy and gave her a short 'hi'.

"Why are you not sleeping, Shawshank?", Amy asked.

"Why are you home this late, Amy?", Beca shoot back, smirking.

"What, a girl can go out with her boy toy, can't she?", Amy said, "so why are you not sleeping again?"

"I was waiting for you, to be honest", Beca said, putting her laptop away and looking at Amy. "I've got, like, a situation I need to talk about. With you", she added.

"Okay", Amy said, "I'm all ears", she said sitting down.

"Okay so, I broke up with Jesse", Beca said.

"Finally!" Amy said, but noticing Beca's face she quickly added a 'sorry'.

"When did you break up?", Amy asked.

"Actually today, all the others already know, I told them when you were with Stace in the kitchen", Beca answered.

"How did movie boy take it?"

"Pretty well actually, it was like he already knew what was coming. He was the one to comfort me, not the other way around even though I was the one who broke up." Beca explained.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but I already told you that you weren't in love with him anymore so... it's not really a surprise", Amy said.

"Yeah, well, it looks like you were right", Beca shrugged, a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry", Amy said again, "but there is something else, isn't it?"

Beca shrugged again. She wanted to tell Amy about the kiss with Chloe, but she didn't even understand it. She didn't understand why Chloe had kissed her, nor why she liked it nor why she freaked out when she heard Chloe moaning. She didn't understand a thing, she was lost in her own mind. She badly wanted to believe that the kiss was just Chloe trying to comfort her. She wanted to make up any excuse to justifie that goddamn feeling she had when Chloe put her lips on her own. She wanted, no, she needed someone who explained to her why she was feeling this way towards her best friend and why, knowing it wasn't right, she didn't feel like it was wrong. But even though she felt like kissing Chloe was the rightest thing she had ever done, she didn't want to feel this way. She kept telling herself it was just a phase, that the break up with Jesse had made her so sad that she needed to feel loved and that the kiss was just for that. She wanted to believe that those feelings would go away, that they wouldn't be there tomorrow. But, somehow, deep in her she knew she was liying to herself.

"Beca", Amy said, putting her hand over Beca's shoulder, "talk to me, I wanna help, even if it sometimes seems like I just wanna make fun of you. I mean, I want that too, but right now I'm being serious here. Let me in", Amy almost pleaded.

At this, the first tears started falling from Beca's eyes.

"I-I do-on't know w-w-what's happening wi-i-ith me", Beca said sobbing.

"Hey, hey", Amy started, "Beca, breathe. You need to breathe, okay?"

Beca could feel a little panic attack growing inside of her, and she tried desperately to relax.

"That's right, in and out", Amy took Beca's hands, "do it just like me, in", she took a breath, "and out", she released the air in her lungs again.

A few moments passed and Beca felt her heart slowing down and she could breath again.

"Thanks, Amy", she said, "I'm better now".

"You ready to talk?", Amy asked. Beca nodded in response.

"Okay", Beca said, "so basically the thing is Chloe kissed me and I don't know how to feel or what to think or anything", Amy raised her eyebrows, "I'm lost Amy!", Beca put her head in her hands, "I mean, of course I shouldn't be kissing my best friend, so why am I doing that? Yeah, she kissed me, but I didn't exactly pull away!" Beca stated frustrated.

"Beca, you're acting like kissing Chloe were the worst thing in the world, you need to shill a bit!", Amy said.

"I can't 'shill', Amy", Beca looked at Amy, "I'm totally freaking out because Chloe freaking Beale thought it would be a good idea to kiss me when I was the most vulnerable!" Beca put her head again in her hands.

"Okay Bec, now you're being dramatic and you're blaming ginger for the kiss though you know it was your fault too", Amy reasoned.

Beca sighed in her hands. "What the hell is happening to me?", she asked, her head still in her hands, "why am I feeling this way? I don't want to feel like this, I don't want it to be real! I mean, I know perfectly that I have a crush on Chloe, but that is something that goes away, right?", she looked at Amy for confirmation.

"Well...", Amy grimaced, "yeah, it definitely is something that can go away..."

"Beca looked at Amy. "But?", she asked.

"But... it's also something that can stay and even turn into something bigger...", Amy looked everywhere but at Beca.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm just saying that it could be a real posibility that your crush doesn't go away but becomes something more like, I don't know, falling in love, maybe?" Amy said slowly.

"Absolutely no, I'm not falling in love with Chloe!" Beca half yelled.

"Only you are", Amy mumbled.

"Am not", Beca said crossing her arms

"Whatever you say, shorty, but remember, I am always right", Amy said.

"I... I don't even know why I tell you this stuff", Beca said.

"Because, apart from ginger, I'm the only person you can talk to, and you can't run to Chloe to talk about this. I mean, how weird would it be? Like 'hey Chloe, I'm crushing on you and I don't know what to do because it won't go away, help me?" Amy explained.

"I hate it when you're right", Beca said.

"Yeah, I've been told that...", Amy said, with a satisfied smile on her face.

"But I stay by what I said", Beca told her, "I'm not falling in love with Chloe. This will go away, you'll see", Beca said, nodding to herself.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?", Amy asked. Beca glared at her and Amy raised her hands in defense. "Okay, okay, I'm not saying anything", she said.

"Better", Beca said, "we should sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Why?", Amy asked confused.

"Picnic?" Beca said, "With the girls and Aubrey?"

"Oh right...", Amy said, "Yeah, we should definitely head to bed", she said.

"Night, Amy", Beca lay down and put the covers til her chin, "And thank you. You know, for listening to my bullshit."

"Always, Shawshank", Amy said, laying down too, "Good night".

Beca hummed and fell asleep quickly, but her dreams were haunted by a certain redhead and her lips.

* * *

 **AN: Like always, review your thoughts, tell me anything you want and let me know if you find any mistakes I should correct! Also, question! It might seem a little weird to you, but I want to know, how much do you pay for a coffee in Starbucks in your country? Tell me, I need to know! Thanks for reading, you all make me want to write everyday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: HEY GUYS! Chapter 12 is here, I hope, like always, you enjoy it! I'm not answering reviews today, but I will tomorrow, I think I'm gonna do this like on regular basis, like every Tuesday and every Saturday I'll answer your reviews, alright?! I know the Starbucks question was random, I would've loved to see you guys faces while reading it, haha! Also, I wanted to let you know I'm going over all the chapters again, cause I've noticed a few mistakes. Don't worry, I'm not gonna change anything on the story, just the mistakes I've made while writting. Now, enough crap, let's go with the chapter!**

* * *

Chloe woke up when she felt the sun rays on her eyelids, shining through the window. Aubrey was fast asleep next to her; they'd fallen asleep with Aubrey comforting her friend, with Chloe cuddling into her best friend. She looked at her and the first thing she thought was how grateful she was for having Aubrey in her life. Sure, she had been harsh with her in her senior year, but Chloe understood the pressure Aubrey had and she had apologized every single time she had raised her voice to Chloe.

She turned around and looked for her phone that was lying on the nightstand. It was just 6.37 am, and Chloe decided she could sleep a little more, so she cuddled again next to Aubrey and fell asleep.

* * *

Beca stirred and rubbed her eyes when she was woken up by Fat Amy making noise.

"Whatchadoin' Amy?" she mumbled half asleep.

"Nothing", Amy said, "Just dressing."

"Well, could you dress like, a little bit quieter?", Beca said, her head buried in her pillow.

"Almost finished, Shawshank", Amy said.

"What time is it, by the way?"

"Almost 9 o'clock", Amy answered.

"Ugg, already?" Beca huffed.

"Yup", Amy said, "shouldn't you like, wake up or…?"

Beca sat up in her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay, so time for waking up", she told herself.

When she walked into the kitchen, Aubrey was already sitting at the table, drinking her coffee. Fat Amy had gone out to have breakfast with Bumper, but she told Beca she would be back for the picnic.

"Morning, Hitler", Beca greeted.

"Morning, Hobbit", Aubrey answered without looking up from her mug.

"Where are the girls?", Beca asked.

"Well, Cynthia went out with Jessica and Ashley, I think they're shopping something for the picnic", Aubrey explained, "Amy is gone too and Lilly and Stacie are making something in the garden. Flo and Emily are still asleep, I guess."

"And Chloe?", Beca asked without missing a beat. Aubrey smirked to herself, she hadn't mentioned the redhead on purpose.

"Oh, yeah, she's sleeping as well", Aubrey answered shortly.

"Seriously?", Beca said, "Why? I mean, it's late for her, usually she's up at seven every day."

"Dunno", Aubrey said, "I think she was tired and I didn't want to wake her. You can go if you want to."

"Nah", Beca said, sitting next to Aubrey, "I think I'll let her sleep", she took her mug and poured some coffee in it.

They sat in silent, just the two of them, when Aubrey finally spoke up and made Beca freeze with her words.

"I know, Beca.", she just said.

"What?", Beca said, playing dumb.

"I said I know", Aubrey repeated.

"You know what?", Beca asked, even though she knew exactly what Aubrey was talking about. Of course Chloe would tell Aubrey, she was her best friend. How could she not think about that?

"Don't play miss innocence with me, hobbit, you know exactly what I'm talking about", Aubrey glared at her. And, man, if looks could kill Beca would be three feet under by now.

"What did she tell you?", Beca asked.

"Everything", Aubrey stated.

"Well, then you know I already apologized, don't you?", Beca said, "So you don't have to go all Posen on me."

"The kiss is not what you should be sorry for", Aubrey said, standing up, "Now, I'm going to wake my best friend. And don't worry, Beca, I'm not mad at you. I'm just disappointed.", Aubrey said walking out of the kitchen.

Aubrey walked into Chloe's room and sat down on her bed. She softly started to caress Chloe's cheek and whispered for her to wake up.

"Chlo, honey, it's almost ten", Aubrey said, "you have to wake up, we're going to picnic, remember?"

"Hmmmm", Chloe mumbled, "morning, Bree", she said, opening her eyes.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Aubrey asked.

"Like crap", Chloe said, "my eyes hurt like a lot, I hope they're not puffed…"

Chloe sat up and Aubrey looked at her. Chloe had deep rings under her eyes and they were, indeed, puffed. Aubrey smiled sympathetically at Chloe.

"Is it bad?", Chloe asked.

"Nothing a bit cold water and some make up can't cover", Aubrey said, "Come on, fix your face and come have breakfast."

Chloe nodded and walked into the bathroom. She almost started to cry again when she saw her face in the mirror. "Oh my God", she said to herself, "I really look like shit."

She walked back into her room and looked for a pair of jeans and a shirt she could wear for their picnic. Aubrey was already changing and looked over to Chloe.

"You okay?", she asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower, see you downstairs", Chloe said.

Aubrey gave her a nod and Chloe went back to the bathroom.

* * *

"STACIE! STAAAACIEEEEE!", Amy ran into the Bellas house screaming. "Where are you, you whore?" she kept screaming.

"KITCHEN!", Stacie screamed back.

"Oh, there are you", Amy said as she entered the kitchen. Stacie was sitting writing something down, while Emily was eating her breakfast.

"What is it?", Stacie asked without looking up from her notebook.

"Legacy", Amy said, "you need to go."

"Why?", Emily asked confused.

"Girls stuff", Amy just answered.

"The last time I checked, I was a girl", Emily answered.

"Ugg, senior girl stuff, whatever, just go!", Amy said.

"Okay, don't stress, I'm going." Emily stood up and went out.

"So?", Stacie asked, still writing.

"We have a situation, Legs", Amy said sitting in front of Stacie.

"Hmm?", Stacie said, looking at her notebook.

"Could you listen to me?", Amy said, taking the notebook from Stacie.

"Hey!", Stacie said, "I was writing in there!"

"I saw that, but I need your full attention on this", Amy explained.

"Okay, you have it, what is wrong?"

"Remember what I told you yesterday? About shorty and ginger?"

"Clearly", Stacie said, "something new on the lesbo drama?" She asked.

"Yes, actually yes, that's why I need to talk to you. You have to help me. No, we have to help them."

Stacie looked confused at Amy, and Amy explained to her all Beca had told her the night before.

"She's in complete denial!", Stacie said.

"Who's in denial?"

Both girls turned around and saw Aubrey standing by the kitchen door.

"How long have you been standing there, Bree?", Stacie asked.

"Not too long, so, who's in denial about what?"

Amy and Stacie looked at each other.

"No", Amy said, "don't you dare, Legs."

"Oh, c'mon, she could help us!" Stacie said.

"By what, we don't even have a plan!", Amy answered.

"What the hell is going on?", Aubrey interrupted.

"I'm gonna tell her", Stacie stated.

"Like hell you are", Amy said, "she told me in confidence, it's worse enough I've told you!"

Aubrey stood in the same spot, looking between each of the girls. The two started arguing about telling or not telling Aubrey, till Aubrey had enough.

"OKAY, SHUT UP!", Aubrey yelled, "you're gonna tell me what's happening or else you're gonna wish you had to do the cardio I made you do.", Aubrey threatened.

Stacie looked at Amy, one eyebrow raised.

"Go ahead. But she's so gonna kill me…"

"She doesn't have to know, Amy", Stacie said.

"Only she will…" Amy muttered.

"Whatever", Stacie said, "so this is about Beca, Aubrey."

"I'm all ears", Aubrey said, "what's with the hobbit?"

"We think she's in love with Chloe but she won't accept it", Stacie stated.

"Way to go, Stace", Amy said, "aren't you going to, like, explain it?"

Aubrey was silent, already knowing what they were about to tell her, but she did like she knew nothing.

"Explain yourself", Aubrey said.

Amy and Stacie told Aubrey the story all over again, who already knew what happened but wanted to know what Beca's side was. They told them about the first and the second kiss, and how Beca told Amy that she had a crush on Chloe but that it was nothing serious. Stacie told Aubrey about the sexual tension she'd noticed since day one, what Aubrey had to say was true now that she thought about. They stayed in silence for a few seconds when they finished filling Aubrey in, until the oldest girl talked again.

"Okay, so, what's the plan?", she asked.

"We don't know", Stacie said, "but we want, no, we need for Beca to see that she is in love with Chloe, 'cause we're pretty sure that Chloe is in love with her", Stacie finished.

 _If you only knew_ , Aubrey thought.

"How would you know?", Amy said, "I mean, it isn't like Chloe isn't touchy feely with everyone", she stated.

"Yeah, you might be right", Stacie answered, "but she surely doesn't look at everybody like she looks at Beca."

 _Wow,_ Aubrey thought, _she's more observant than you give her credit for._

"Okay, maybe you're right", Amy said, "but still, we need to know for sure. I don't want shorty to, like, accept her feelings and then it turns out Chloe doesn't feel the same."

"Well", Aubrey said, "I think I can help in that." Both girls looked at her like they'd forgotten she was still there.

"Spill it, captain", Amy said.

"I only tell you if you promise me this conversation won't leave this room", Aubrey said. Stacie and Amy nodded, and Aubrey talked again.

"I know for sure that Chloe is in love with the midget, she told me so last night. And then she cried herself to sleep", she said, a little sad.

"Poor girl", Stacie said.

"Well", Amy intervened, "Beca almost had a panic attack telling me", she said.

"Okay, so now we know for sure that Chloe is in love with Beca. What do we do know?", Stacie asked.

"Whatever we do, neither Beca nor Chloe can know, it just has to be like a little push", Aubrey said.

"You better don't let Beca find out, cause I'm a dead aussie if she does", Amy said, scared.

"I think I might have an idea", Stacie said, a mischievous look on her face.

* * *

After all the girls had had breakfast and had packed everything, they went out to have their picnic. They looked for a nice place in a park near the Bellas house and they found it, putting a big blanket on the grass and pulling out food and music equipment. The blanket was big enough to fit all of them on it, so they sat down and started talking. Beca sat next to Chloe, like they usually would sit, and Aubrey sat on Chloe's other side. Stacie and Amy were sitting in front of Aubrey, and the three looked at each other. Beca started playing some music on her laptop, which put the girls immediately in a good mood.

Beca was talking to Chloe, but noticed that the redhead wan't completely listening to her.

"Hey, are you okay?", Beca asked, you look a little off."

"Yeah", Chloe shrugged, "I just didn't sleep so good", she said.

"Oh, okay, how come?" Beca asked.

"Dunno, I just couldn't fall asleep, I think", Chloe answered.

Beca wasn't satisfied with that answer, but looking at Chloe she decided to let it slide. "You know you can talk to me, do you?", she said, smiling kindly at Chloe.

"I know", Chloe said, smiling back.

"HEEEY HOT STUFF!", Stacie yelled, sitting down on Chloe's lap and putting her arms around her neck, "What's wrong, you look sad!", Stacie continued, "and I can't see my favorite redhead sad… want me to help you?", Stacie said with a wink.

"Wow, Stace, relax, will you?", Beca said, annoyed, "are you already drunk or…?" she asked.

Chloe looked at Beca and then at Stacie, who was still sitting in her lap and gave her another wink. She didn't understand Beca's reaction, it wasn't like Stacie had never done this before. In fact, Stacie and Chloe were the most touchy feely people in the group, so it was only normal they would treat each other like that.

"Not yet", Stacie answered.

"I'm fine, Stace, just a little bit sleepy, I didn't catch much sleep tonight", Chloe explained.

"Oh, is that so?", Stacie said, "What kept you awake?

"I don't know, I just couldn't sleep, I guess", Chloe shrugged.

"Well, if you ever need someone to help you sleep… You know I'm two doors away", Stacie said and stood up.

Chloe laughed at that. "Sure, Stace, I'll let you know", she said and gave the brunette a wink.

"I hope so", Stacie answered, "So now, I'm gonna get drunk, feel free to join me!", and with that, she went away.

"What the hell was that?", Beca asked.

"What do you mean?", Chloe said, "It was just Stacie being Stacie."

"Yeah, sure", Beca said, looking at her laptop.

 _What the hell, Mitchell? Why are you feeling angry right now? Chloe is right, that was such a Stacie thing to do, you shouldn't feel this way!_ Beca put her laptop away and stood up, Chloe looking up at her.

"Where are you going?", Chloe asked.

"Just stretching my legs", Beca answered.

"Want me to come with you?", Chloe said, already standing up.

"No", Beca answered quickly, "no, you don't have to. I'm just gonna take a little walk by myself and I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay…" Chloe said, a bit disappointed and siting down again.

"Be right back", Beca said walking off.

"Okay, she started talking to herself, "what the hell is going on with me? I can't really be angry right now, can I? I mean, I have no reason to, Stacie and Chloe have been like this forever, it's not a surprise… Maybe it was just what Stacie said, I mean, she practically was throwing herself at Chloe… and we all know Stacie, I'm just looking out for Chloe. Yeah, that's it", she nodded to herself, "I'm just being a good friend, right?" she asked out loud.

"Bullshit, you're jealous!"

* * *

 **AN: I am so, so sorry (no I'm not) for the new cliffhanger! What are your thoughts? Who do you think heard Beca's monologue? QUESTION (not so random this time)! Have you any pets? I do, I have two cats!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: HEY GUYS! Okay, this chapter is a bit shorter, and I am really sorry but I had a rough day today (fight with bf included), and my head didn't want to work like I wanted, so this is the result. I still hope you guys like it, and as I said yesterday, I'm gonna answer your reviews now!**

 **Xcombixgirlx: I love that you liked chapter 10 so much! I am so thankful for everything you always tell me in your reviews, it makes me feel like this is actually a pretty good thing I am doing! Thank you for pointing out my mistake in chapter eleven, I already corrected it! Also, thank you for answering my random question and what? Dude, 2 dogs and 27 chickens? That's awesome, but isn't that a lot of work? I'm not telling if you guessed right or wrong, you'll see in this chapter!**

 **Saintsgirl87: I KNOW! My questions are completely out of place, but I can't help it, they just pop into my head and I have to aske them! Thank you for answering, really, and yes, but I think they're getting their shit together, aren't they?**

 **RJRMovieFan: I am so thankful for all your comments, you don't even know how so. Your reviews actually make my day when I read them, it's like a boost I get when I am down, even with things that have nothing to do with writing this story, so thank you for that. I am so glad you like the story, the changes, the doubts, and everything! On this chapter, though, I won't deepen on Beca's sexual identity, but it will come because it's something I wanna touch. In this one, she just acts out of impulse and feelings, but I will be dealing with the sexual identity in future chapters. Again, thank you for reading, for all your kind words and everything. Oh! And I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving, we don't have that holiday in Spain, but I know it from movies and stuff, so yeah.**

 **Smardiculous: Dude! I got you right in the feels? You get me right in the feels when you write those kinds of reviews! Thank you so much! You don't have to be thanking me for answering, I mean, it's obvious I will, I owe it to you guys for sticking with me! Don't cry, it will have all a happy ending, I promise! And yes, it was intentional, they may not have talked like right in the same time, but just a few hours between each talk, Fat Amy's and Beca's was after Aubrey's and Chloe's, but still in the same night. Also, let me know about that starbucks, I'm itching for it!**

 **Baybay21: Hey, you! Thank you for answering my random starbucks question! I love it that you still are in love with my story, it makes it worth the writing. Also, the conversation BETWEEN Fat Amy, Aubrey and Stacie was really fun to write, and I tried to be true to their characters, I hope I did it! Annnndddd… your gues will be answered right in this chapter!**

 **Justadipshit: You should totally watch Glee, I wasn't a fan of it either, but then I started it and… well, I'm a freaking gleek, ok? I'm glad it isn't a one shoot too, I still have so many things in my head I want to write, so thank you for reading, thanks to you guys I keep writing! You have two cats too? YAY! Cats are the best, aren't they?**

 **Jules in Neverland: Jules! Deja de leer mi fic y sube el tuyo! Just kidding, I'm so glad you keep reading, and I'm dying for your next chapter! What is with our deal? Tienes perro y gato y se llevan bien? Qué alegría!**

 **Maggie417: Maggie, there you are again! High school is in fact hard, but you have to really enjoy it, believe me! Thank you for answering my weird starbucks question, you guys are so awesome! And yes, the cliffhangers will stay!**

 **Notsostraightsailor: Sorry (?) for the cliffhangers! You are not bilingual, you are like a super hero! How can you speak so many languages? I'm jealous, like seriously dude, how?!**

 **realMEBadass: There you go, have fun reading!**

 **Phoenixgrrl: It is kind of awesome, I tell myself every day how lucky I am for speaking two languages perfectly! I love that you love my story, and the wait will be worth it, believe me! And thank you, I will keep that in my mind if I ever get the chance to visit Cali! You were in Spain? Were exactly? Did you like it? Was it very different from the US for you?**

 **Linksys: Beca is, indeed, the kind of person who would freak out about something like this, that's why I put it that way. Thank you so much for reading and I am so glad you like it!**

 **x-fingerstyle-x: There you go, I hope you like it!**

 **Mia Colucci: She really should get her shit together, right? Also, may I ask you where you are from? Your name sounds like somethin italian, am I guessing right here?**

 **XxBechloeIsLyfexX: Here it is, enjoy!**

 **Tinymaus: Such a cute name for a dog! You'll see if you guessed right…**

 **Guests: Here is the next chapter and you'll se if you guessed right! Also, the head will stay in the ass for a while… and that's all I can say!**

 **Kazaf: I love that you love it! And you have a lot of pets, that must be a lot of work!**

 **Jalex1: I think you know what's happening here! Believe me, I think there is no person on earth who could see Chloe cry. I mean, Chloe crying is like world war or something, I don't want her to cry either, but she had to, she's sad and emotional, so she needs to cry!**

* * *

"Bullshit, you're jealous!"

Beca turned around hearing the voice behind her. Of course she would be eavesdropped and of course it would be no one but Aubrey Posen.

"Tell me you didn't hear what I just said", Beca said, her face white like a piece of paper.

"Every. Word", Aubrey said, "And you are lying to yourself, Beca!"

"Yeah, like you would know, Aubrey", Beca rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here, anyways? Are you creeping on me or…?"

"Actually, I do know", Aubrey stated, "I know you're telling yourself your feelings for Chloe aren't serious. And no, I came here to talk to you but you were having a nice little chat with yourself, so."

"Aubrey, you have no idea how or what I am feeling, so don't try to make me think that you do because you don't", Beca said, starting to get angry.

Aubrey sighed. "Look, Becs", she said walking over, "I just want to help you", she told Beca kindly, "I know you're feeling confused and that you don't want to feel like this, but it isn't going away by denying it."

Beca looked at her with glassy eyes. "What do I do, Bree?", she sounded so desperate and Aubrey could just feel sympathy for her. She grabbed Beca by her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. A few tears left Beca's eyes as she hold on to Aubrey.

"I hate this, Bree", Beca said into Aubrey's neck, "I really hate this. Not knowing what to feel or what to do or anything, and being scared and weird, and I hate the feeling I get every time I think about the kisses… I hate it all and most of all I hate that I don't really hate it… Am I crazy?"

Aubrey pulled away, her hands still on Beca's shoulders. She looked into Beca's teary eyes and gave her a kind smile. "You are not crazy, Beca, you're just confused. But the fact that you got jealous over Stacie should tell you something, don't you think?"

Beca just shrugged. "I don't know", she said rubbing the tears away, "I really don't know. I know nothing, I've been talking to Amy about this and she told me the exact same thing, but still I don't… I mean I", she shook her head and took a breath, "I don't think it is right for me to feel like this towards her, Bree."

Aubrey raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why, if I may ask? Are you a homophobe now or what?"

Beca's eyes went wide. "What? No, of course not! It's not because she's a girl", Beca explained, "though it was a factor that made me freak out because I never felt the need to kiss a girl", she started to drive away but quickly found back, "anyways, that's not important. It's not cause she's a girl, it's because she's my best friend, Aubrey. I am scared to lose my best friend because of this", she looked down.

"Beca", Aubrey said, "look at me and listen to me", Beca looked at her, "If you think you're gonna lose Chloe over something like that, you don't know her even a bit. She's the most kind and loving person I've ever known, she would never shut you out because of this."

"Yeah but what if she thinks I'm weird?"

"Seriosly, Becs? Of all things you could be worried about, that's what worries you the most?" Aubrey asked with a smirk.

"I mean… uggh", Beca said.

"Chloe Beale is the definition of weird, a good weird but still weird, and you know that", Aubrey reasoned, "She's so weird that if you would tell her how you feel", Beca tried to say something but Aubrey continued, "I'm not saying you'll do it, but if you did, she would be the kind of person who talks about it and would help you to sort out your feelings. You now that too."

Beca just nodded and gave her a brief 'I do'.

"I still don't know what to do, though", she told Aubrey.

"Well, I can't say you what you should do, I'll just say… let it be. Let it happen, Becs." Beca nodded again and gave Aubrey a smile.

"Thank you, captain", Beca said still smiling.

"You're the captain now", Aubrey answered.

"Yeah, but you'll forever be my captain, even if you made my life a living hell", Beca said with a smirk, "Should we go back?"

"Yeah, I think it's time, Amy probably told everybody we were making out or worse, having this kind of conversation", Aubrey told her laughing.

They walked back to the rest of the Bellas and Beca was feeling a little lighter, now that she had talked to Aubrey. She still didn't want to believe she was having those kind of feelings towards Chloe, but she was starting to get use to them and even considering that they weren't that weird. When they got back, Chloe immediately looked up at both of them, switching her eyes between Beca and Aubrey.

"Everything okay?", she asked both of them, "you were away quite a while", a worried look spread across her face.

"Everything is fine, Chlo", Beca told her when she sat down next to her on her earlier spot, "we just walked into each other and talked a bit", she said with a smile.

"About what?", Chloe asked curious.

"Letting things happen", Beca just answered, leaving a very confused Chloe.

* * *

They spend a nice day all together, with Beca being more relaxed much to Chloe's surprise. They laughed a lot and Chloe stole a few glances at Beca, who caught her most of the times and smiled back at her.

When they got home, Aubrey decided to stay the night and to go in the morning, even though she had to wake up really early to be on time for work. They had dinner all together and soon most of the girls were going to bed. At last, just Amy, Aubrey, Beca and Chloe were in the living room, the brunette going into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Amy was sitting with her iPod listening through her earphones to some loud music, and Chloe used the moment to ask Aubrey something she had been dying for for hours now.

"Bree, what did you tell her?", she asked, "you didn't tell her about… you know?"

Aubrey looked at her. "No, Chloe, I didn't say a word about your feelings, but I might have given her some advice for hers." Chloe looked at her friend and wanted to ask again, but Aubrey cut her off. "I won't say anything, Chloe, just like I didn't tell anything to Beca. You have to find out by yourself", the blonde finished.

Chloe pouted at her friend, but didn't get any reaction from Aubrey. "C'mon Chlo, I've known you long enough, that pout doesn't do anything to me anymore", she said with a smirk.

"I hate you", Chloe said still pouting.

"No you don't", Aubrey replied. She patted Amy's leg just in the moment Beca entered again the living room with some gummy bears in her hands. Amy put her earphones out and looked at Aubrey, who just gestured to the door. Amy understood instantly and stood up.

"Well, aca-bitches, I'm going to have my beauty sleep, this fine ass doesn't stay this way just because", she said.

"Yeah, I'm heading to bed too", Aubrey said, "Have to wake up at 6 o'clock so…"

"Good night, girls", Chloe said to the both of them.

"Yea, hove sweep dreams", Beca said, her mouth full of gummy bears. Chloe had to giggle at that, and Beca looked at her. "Whot?", she asked.

"You're just too cute, like a little girl eating gummy bears", Chloe said laughing, "It's pretty funny to look at", she added.

"Okay, so we're out", Aubrey said, "Night everyone!"

Amy and Aubrey went out, while Beca sat down next to Chloe, who was still giggling.

"Why awe yo laughing?" Beca asked again.

"I already told you, you look too cute", Chloe answered with a grin.

"Am not, I'm a badfass", Beca said, still chewing.

"Yeah, so badass eating those gummy bears", Chloe teased, "did you pick out just the orange ones, like always?", she asked.

"Shut up", Beca replied.

"Make me", Chloe said with a wink.

Beca gulped. Suddenly, she felt her mouth go dry and her wasn't like gummy bears anymore. She put the rest of them on the table and swallowed the ones she still was eating. Chloe kept looking at her with that damn smile that made Beca feel all kind of weird things, and she didn't know how to react to them.

 _Let it be_ , she thought, _just let it happen_.

She gave Chloe her best smirk as she answered. "Oh? Are you sure you want that?", she asked, gaining some self confidence.

Chloe looked at her a little confused, but quickly she played along. "Well if you're gonna do it like the last time…", she trailed off.

Beca's eyes switched between Chloe's and her lips, with the same thought in her mind. Just let it happen, she told herself.

Chloe noticed Beca looking at her lips, and she blushed a bit.

"What if I do it like the last time?", Beca asked, getting closer.

"I-I…", Chloe tried, but her nerves didn't let her talk.

"What?", Beca asked again in a whisper.

"Bec I-what are you doing?", Chloe whispered back. She almost could feel Beca's lips on her own.

"I'm…", Beca said, a bit closer every time, "letting… things happen." And with that last word, she closed the gap between her and Chloe.

* * *

 **AN: Should I apologize again for the cliffhanger? I think I don't because I'm not really sorry... Don't hate me, I love you all! Review everything you want, ask me what you want, even if it is some random question like "how is the weather in your country?" By the way, I would love it if you guys answered that random question! In my city, at day we still wear just a shirt, so you can imagine how hot it still is, in December! I mean, it's soon gonna be winter and we still walk around in a shirt? What is wrong with you, world? At nights though it is so cold you have to, like, wrap 3 blankets around you! It's crazy weather here!**


	14. NOTE

Hi guys:

I'm sorry for letting you think this was the new chapter, but I thought I had to explain why I'm not updating today, because I'm not.

I broke up with my boyfriend today and I don't feel like writing. We had been together for 4 and a half years and, as you can think, it's really hard for me now. I'm not feeling well and I can't concentrate on writing, so that's why there isn't going to be a new chapter today. Although I'm feeling like shit today and I probably will still be feeling like shit tomorrow, I compromise to update tomorrow's chapter, even if I have to sit and think all day. You guys have been so supportive and you deserve each chapter on time, so I'm going to update tomorrow at all costs. Today though, it's impossible. I am deeply sorry to dissapoint you guys, but I'm just human and I can't change how I feel and how that affects my writing, so again, sorry for not updating.

For now, I'm gonna burry myself in my bed and watch some ol' good Pitch Perfect 1&2.

That's it. Bye and thank you for understanding.


	15. NOTE 2 (Good News)

Hey guys, first of all I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday like I promised. Thank you for all your lovely messages, I really appreciate them. Second, I'm currently writing the new chapter and I hope I can finish it and post it in a couple of hours, so have hope!

This past days haven't been easy for me, I really thought he was "it" for me, you know? That's why it's even harder to accept that we're no longer "we", it's just me now. I didn't only lose my boyfriend, I lost also my best friend, my "go to" person. I've never been a girl with a lot of friends, and much less friends who were girls, though I've always wanted a friendship like Chloe and Aubrey, a girl best friend I could always count on. I think I just didn't "click" with someone that way, I'm pretty weird and don't like the same things all my "girlfriends" do, so we just have a superficial friendship. That was until I met my now ex, with who I instantly clicked and even though he wasn't a girl, he pretty much was the kind of friend I was looking for. And, as cliche as it may sound, we were best friends who fell in love. Now, he's gone and I have no one I can go to, no one who gets me like he did. So yeah, that's why I'm feeling so shitty, not just the break up part but the I lost my best friend part. It really sucks feeling this way. Well, enough of my self pity, I just wanted you guys to know how I'm feeling, most of all the people who have been with me since the beginig of my story, supporting and encouraging me to keep writing. So thank you. I wish the world wasn't as big as it is or the flights were cheaper so I could visit each one of you and hug you, I'm grateful for all of you, seriously. So yeah, hopefully yo get a new chapter in a few hours if everything goes right.


	16. Chapter 14

**AN: Okay, guys, so here it is! Have fun with it! In the next update I will answer your reviews again!**

* * *

Beca softly put her lips over Chloe's. She could feel the redhead sighing when she closed the gap between them, and Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, kissing her back. Beca moved closer to Chloe, putting one hand on Chloe's face and the other one on her thigh carefully, while Chloe pulled the smaller girl closer to her. Chloe ended up laying on her bag on the couch, with Beca over her who put her arms on each side of Chloe's body to support herself. They were kissing innocently, both of them afraid to depen the kiss. But Beca, who was really enjoying kissing Chloe, decided that if the redhead wasn't okay with what was going on, she had pulled away already. So she kissed Chloe one last time just lips with lips before she poked her tongue out and slid it over Chloe's lower lip. The redhead didn't hesitate a second and gave access almost instantly, letting out a shaky breath at the feling of Beca's tongue in her mouth. The kiss intensified now that tongue met tongue and both Beca and Chloe let out a few moans.

"Bec...", Chloe whispered between kisses.

"Yeah?", Beca just said before going back to kiss Chloe.

"I", kiss, "I- what is...", kiss, "I mean...", Chloe tried, but she couldn't concentrate on anything having Beca over her kissing her like she was doing.

Beca broke the kiss and trailed kisses along Chloe's neck, eliciting a soft moan from the redhead. She went back to Chloe's lips and was about to kiss her again when she saw a not familiar look on Chloe's face.

"Are you okay?", she asked, looking down at Chloe.

"Fine", the redhead answererd, "I'm just a little... surprised?", she said, half asking.

"So you're okay with this?", Beca said, looking Chloe right in the eyes.

"Yeah... I think so", Chloe said.

"Good", Beca whispered, before kissing Chloe again.

The truth was that, even though Chloe was enjoying this moment with Beca, she was worried about the posibility of Beca freaking out again. Yeah, she was the one who initiated it this time and she seemed pretty confident about what she was doing, but still. She didn't understand why Beca had kissed her, but she wasn't the one who was going to complain now, even if the fear of Beca's reaction after was still there. At the moment, though, Chloe told hersef to cherish every second she could get with Beca and to worry about anything else later. And so she did, putting one hand around Beca's neck and pulling her closer to her, trying to have control over the kiss. Her other hand traveled to Beca's shirt, tugging at it to put their bodies imposibly closer.

Beca's mind was going a mile per minute, thinking a hundred different things at the same time. First, she though about how much she was liking the feeling of Chloe's lips on hers, Chloe's hand on the back of her neck and Chloe tugging on her shirt to pull her closer. She liked how her body felt against Chloe's, and how her kisses made Chloe release sighs and moans and other sound she found herself finding incredibly sexy. Second, although she was, in fact, liking what was happening, she was also freaking out because what the hell? When did she start to feel like this towards Chloe? When did she start to feel that urge to kiss her, and hold her and other things that were coming to her mind by the way Chloe was kissing and touching her. She never had felt attracted to another girl, yet a girl she was friends with. She had always been pretty sure about her sexuality, being convinced she was as straight as an arrow. But here she is, liying on top of her best friend, kissing the crap out of her and not wanting to stop anytime soon. She decided to stop worrying for now and just, like Aubrey had told her, let this happen. Because, if it wasn't right, why did it feel right? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Chloe's hand slipping under her shirt until she felt cold fingers against her bare stomach. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin and she moaned into Chloe's mouth, which the redhead took as a good sign, keeping her hand under the shirt, caresing Beca's stomach softly. But then again, Beca's fears showed up. She couldn't believe this was happening and with who, and she couldn't shook the thought about how wrong it was.

"Chlo", she said, her lips still touching Chloe's.

"Hmmm?", Chloe just hummed, and Beca could swear she never had heard a sound sexier than Chloe humming.

 _Fuck_ , she told herself, _what the hell is going on with me?_

"I...", she hesitated, not knowing what she should say or do, "I... ugh, fuck it", she mumbled.

"What was that?, Chloe asked, opening her eyes.

Beca took in the beauty in front of her. Chloe's eyes were beautiful and shiny, like always, but they were just a bit darker, what made them more beautiful if that was even posible. Her lips were a bit swollen and her cheeks rosy.

"Nothing", she said, lowering her face quickly kissing Chloe again.

"Mkay", Chloe mumbled, before closing her eyes.

They kept in that position, Beca lying on top of Chloe and changing between sweet and soft kisses to more passionate and agressive ones. Chloe was into it and felt a boost of confidence. She put her upper body up, moving Beca with her, who was now sitting on Chloe's lap with her legs on each side of Chloe's body. The redhead put her arms around Beca's waist, sliding them again under her shirt, touching the brunette's back. Beca put her arms around Chloe's neck deepening the kiss even more. Chloe's hands kept traveling over Beca's back, holding her as close as posible. The heat between them was obvious and, for the first time in a long time, Beca felt... well, horny. She loosed her grip around Chloe's neck and kept one hand on it while the other one traveled down and under Chloe's shirt, massaging her stomach. Chloe let out a shaky breath trhough her nose at the contact and shifted forwards, increasing the contact between her and Beca.

"Chlo", Beca said between kisses.

"Yeah?", Chloe asked.

"I think...", Beca said, still kissing Chloe, "I think we should..."

Just when she was about to finish her sentence, a phone started to ring. It took Beca a few moments until she noticed it was hers.

"Let it ring", Chloe's husky voice said.

"I", kiss, "can't", kiss, Beca said reaching out for her phone on the table.

"Why not?", Chloe asked.

"Could be important", Beca said, breaking the kiss much to Chloe's displease.

Beca took her phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Residual Heat calling, the record label where she was doing her internship. She pulled herself from Chloe's lap and sat straight on the couch.

"Beca Mitchell", she said into the phone. Chloe looked at her and frowned, not familiar with Beca answering her phone that way. She sat up too, next to the smaller girl, and pulled her hair back, pepering kisses all over the brunette's face and neck. "Sure, yeah, that's no problem", Beca said ignoring the funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that Chloe's kisses were provoking. "Stop it", she mouthed to the redhead, who just smiled evily at her and kept doing what she was doing. "Yeah, I can be there. Yeah, okay, bye", she finished the call and looked at Chloe, who was looking at her with questioning eyes. "I'm sorry Chlo, but I need to go", she told Chloe with apologising eyes.

"Where do you have to go at almost eleven in the night?", Chloe asked suspicious.

"I... I have somewhere to be", Beca said, standing up, "I'll explain later, okay?"

"Okay...", Chloe said, not sure what to think about it.

"I'm sorry, I", Beca said again, "I tell you later, I promise", she added.

"It's okay, go", Chloe told her with a reasuring smile.

"I-okay, I", Beca leaned down and gave Chloe a quick peck on the cheek, "Bye", she said.

Beca turned around to go, but Chloe grabbed her by the wrist. "Wait", she said.

"What is it?", Beca asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you this", Chloe said, pulling Beca down again, so her face was again in front of Chloe's. She leaned in and gave Beca a sweet kiss on the lips, and Beca had to smile at this. "Okay, now you can go. Be careful", Chloe said.

"Bye", Beca answered, kissing Chloe again, "I'll explain later, promise!", she said running out of the house.

* * *

Chloe leaned back on the couch, a silly smile adorning her face. She ran her fingers over her still swollen lips, not quite believing what just happened. She closed her eyes and thought about everything, but most of all she though about Beca not freaking out like she believed she would. And even if she was glad that Beca didn't run away (at least without a reason), she wasn't sure if it was good or not. The freaking out could be yet to come, and that thought made Chloe sad. She really had enjoyed kissing Beca and now she was 100 percent convinced that the brunette felt something for her too, even if she wasn¡t in love with her like Chloe was. _Well, that's something I can work with,_ she told herself, _She likes you and that's more than nothing,_ she added.

* * *

Beca had almost arrived at Residual Heat, were one of the asistants had called her for an emergency meeting were all the workers and interns had to be present. Yes, it was late, but it wasn't unusual that the boss would call a meeting at night. All the way to the building of the record label, Beca was thinking non stop, and not just about making out with Chloe, but about how she would tell her that she was an intern at Residual Heat. She hadn't told anybody, and she didn't now how Chloe would react. And, if worrying about that wasn't enough, she just had had the hottest make out session in her life, with her best friend! How weird was that? _I can't believe I just did that, I was really behaving like a 15 year old teenager! But I really couldn't help it, could I? I mean, I don't know why or what I'm feeling, but I just needed to kiss her in that moment!,_ she huffed to herself and tried to calm down. _Don't start freaking out, you were just kissing, just following your feeling, it's going to go away for sure..._ She was standing now at the buildings door and she took a deep breath.

"I am so, so fucked up", she told herself before going in.

* * *

 **AN: Thank all of you for your support, I hope you liked the new chapter! I have read some of you saying I shouldn't write if it wasn't for fun, and I just want to say you don't have to worry about that. Writing is such a joy for me, it really makes me feel better and it's the best distraction for me, so don't worry, I'm not gonna write out of feeling like obligated or something. Everything I write is always because I want to, not because I feel I have to. So yeah. And even though I'm not on my best days, I have to keep up with the random questions, don't you think? So, tell me what is the most embarrasing thing you have ever done? I'll tell mine and you tell yours and so we can all laugh a bit! Okay, so mine is I once farted in front of my whole gym class and yes, they all knew it was me. I think my face has never been so red in my life!**


	17. Chapter 15

**AN: Okay guys, first of all I want to deeply apologize for the wait. As you all know I haven't been on my best days this days and I couldn't come up with any ideas for writing, so I didn't post anything. Also, in this chapter I haven't keep track of the length, I just wrote and I don't know how long it is now, so if it's shorter than usually, I apologize again. If it's longer, well, I believe you don't mind, LOL. Anyways, thank you all for the support and the pacience, I'll try to go back to my usual updating, though I can't promise anything. I can promise I'll try my best though. So, here you go with a new chapter! Like always, I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

Beca entered the Bellas house at almost 1 AM, and tried to be as quiet as possible to not wake any of the girls who surely have been asleep for a couple of hours already. Beca made her way to the stairs, lighting her way just with her phone, when the light in the living room went on.

"What the…" Beca said.

"Well, well, well, care to tell us were you have been?"

Fat Amy and Stacie were sitting on the couch in the living room, looking at Beca with questioning eyes. The blonde was the one to speak up.

"I… em… what are you doing here?" Beca tried to change the subject.

"Uh, uh, uh, Becs", Stacie started, "why are you coming home at 1 AM at a Sunday?"

"I had some stuff to do in the radio station", Beca quickly lied.

"Sure…", Fat Amy said.

"Yeah, Luke wanted me to prepare something for tomorrow", Beca said grimacing.

Stacie and Amy looked at each other, not believing a word the tiny brunette was saying, but they decided to let it slide.

"Well, seeing you're home in one piece, I'm heading to bed", Stacie said standing up.

"Yeah, I was on my way to bed too", Beca said, trying to escape.

"No way, Shawshank", Amy said, "you are staying here with me for a while, I need to ask you something.

Stacie looked at Amy furrowing her eyebrows.

"Just roomie business, Legs", Amy told her, "you can head to bed, but please don't touch yourself, you'll wake everyone up", Amy said death serious.

"I don't need to touch myself, the hunter has had his victim today already", Stacie answered smirking. "Good night, girls!", she said, going upstairs.

"Okay, so what is it, Amy? And why can't we talk about this in our room?"

"Take a seat, Shorty", Amy said, gesturing to the now free seat next to her.

Beca looked a little confused, but made her way to sit next to Amy.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me were you have been?", Amy asked.

"I already told you, I was at the station…", Beca said, not looking at Amy.

"You sure? Why do I think that you being out so late has something to do with our favorite ginger?" Amy asked.

Beca's cheeks went bright red just by the mention of Chloe. Amy looked at her with a curious look on her face.

"I didn't…", Beca started, "Coming back this late had nothing to do with Chloe", she looked at Amy and the blonde raised an eyebrow at her. "But, something happened before I had to go", Beca finished. Amy's eyes got a little bigger then they already were.

 _Why am I telling her this?_ Beca asked in her mind. _Ugh,_ _I mean yes, she is a pretty good listener, so…_

"What happened?", Amy asked.

"Um… we kinda… sorta, made out?" Beca said insecure.

"Oh my God, you what? Like with touching and everything?", Amy asked again.

Beca looked down at her hands while she talked.

"Well, you know, the normal thing…", Beca said.

Amy looked at her with a smirk.

"So do you finally accept the fact that you are totally in love with ginger?", she said.

"Dude!", Beca exclaimed, "I am so not in love with her!"

Amy let out a frustrated groan. "C'mon Becs, your toner is so obvious! Just accept it!"

"I'm not…", Beca started, "I'm not in love with her, Amy, I'm not even gay, for God's sacke!"

"Whoa, relax!", Amy said raising her hands, "I'm not saying you are, you could be bi, you know?"

Beca sighed. "I know, I'm sorry, Amy. I'm just so confused, you know?" Amy gestured for Beca to continue. "I just did what Aubrey told me to do and…"

"Wait, you talked with the she devil about this?" Amy interrupted.

"Well, yeah, sort of. She followed me today when I went to take a walk on our picnic and caught me giving myself a pep talk", Beca stated.

"And what did she tell you?"

"She just said I should let things happen", Beca told Amy, "so that's what I did."

"Okay, I need you to explain this because I'm a little lost. Are you telling me you made out with Chloe because Aubrey told you to?"

"NO! Well, maybe, yes. I don't know!", Beca put her face in her hands, exasperated. "We were just being silly and then I got caught up in the moment and thought well, why not? I mean, it's confusing but at the same time it's not. I really like kissing Chloe, but it's scaring the shit out of me because I don't understand this", she said, looking again at Amy. "I mean, we were really making out and she wasn't complaining, more the other way around, and when I had to leave because I got a call she kissed me good bye and this funny feeling in my stomach was back… What do I do, Amy? I don't know, am I straight, gay, bi?" Beca was rambling now, "And if I'm not straight, am I like just Chloe gay or what? Because I haven't feel attracted to a chick in my life!" Beca took a deep breath.

"Okay, Becs, relax, you're starting to hyperventilate", Amy said putting her hands on Beca's shoulders, "First of all, why do you care about labels? I mean, yes, it's cool to know if you're straight, gay, bi or whatever, but I don't think it's important right now. Right now, what you have to figure out is what the ginger does to you and, apparently, she does a lot", Amy said, searching Beca's eyes.

The brunette just gave a quick nod and Amy continued. "So, you said you liked kissing Chloe?", Amy asked and Beca nodded. "And you are comfortable around her and she is it around you, is that right?" Another nod. "So, were is the problem then? Clearly you, at least, like each other, why do you keep fighting it?"

"Because I don't want to lose her, okay?", Beca almost yelled and tears started filling her eyes. "I can't feel this way about her, what if she doesn't feel the same or, if she does, we don't work out? I don't want to lose my best friend!", Beca finished and Amy cleared her throat. "You know how I mean it, Amy, you're both my best friends." Beca sighed again. "I mean, wouldn't you be freaked out if I came one day and told you 'hey Amy, I like you, and not just as a friend'?"

"Well, no, I wouldn't be surprised…" Amy said, "I mean, look at me, who doesn't want a piece of this?" Beca rolled her eyes at this, but couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"Bec, Chloe won't freak out, she's the kind of person who would be totally understanding", Amy continued.

"Yeah, I've been already told that today", Beca answered.

"So? What are you scared of then?", Amy asked, "Think about it, Shorty, and when you figure it out, let me know", Amy finished. She stood up and made her way to the stairs. "Are you coming or what?", she asked.

Beca stood up and walked after Amy, already thinking about all what the aussie had told her.

* * *

Chloe was lying wide awake in her bed. She got to her room right after Beca left hopping Aubrey would be still awake, but she hadn't had luck and the blonde was fast asleep. Even though Chloe wanted to explode and tell her best friend about what just had happened, she decided to let the blonde sleep and just tell her in the morning before she left.

It was almost 2 AM and she couldn't sleep, thousand of thoughts crossing her mind. First of all, she was thinking about how amazing it had felt to kiss Beca and being actually the brunette who wanted to kiss her. She couldn't stop smiling and she felt butterflies in her stomach every time she recalled the events of the night. She was really excited to tell Aubrey about it and to know what the blonde would think about it. But, apart from the excitement she was feeling, she was also kind of worried. She knew Beca had left normal, she even gave her a good bye kiss, but still the redhead couldn't help it and wonder how Beca would act the next day. Would she do like nothing happened or would she want to talk about everything? The thought of Beca acting like nothing happened almost broke her heart, and she really hoped the brunette would want to talk about "them". The thought of the possibility to be "them" made Chloe smile in the darkness again. She started to think about being with Beca, about actually being able to call her hers, to kiss her whenever she wanted, to hold her hand and do all the stuff couples do. But, the more Chloe thought about it, the more she noticed that they already did most of the stuff. Besides the kissing, all the other things that couples were supposed to do, the did it. Chloe, being the touchy feely person she is, always had a part of her attached to a part of Beca, be it holding hands, or hugging her or sitting on the brunettes lap. Also, they went out on dates, not actual dates but friend dates, but it still counted for Chloe. And she couldn't remember the number of times she or Beca would go to the other's room claiming to be bored and then staying the night cuddling. Chloe wondered why she never noticed this before, and why she never noticed that the only person Beca did those things with, were her. _That has to mean something_ , she thought, _and we're gonna talk about it tomorrow, if she wants or not_ , Chloe assured herself. With a content sigh she rolled to her side and closed her eyes, a little smile still on her face. She fell asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

Chloe woke up and stretched her arms over her head, a yawn escaping her mouth. She turned to her nightstand to look at the time on her alarm clock and her eyes instantly went wide. She turned around to see that Aubrey's bed was already empty, and it was no wonder, it was almost eleven. Luckily, she hadn't class on Monday so she didn't have to worry about being late. She sat up in her bed and a piece of paper next to the alarm clock caught her sight. She took it and opened it finding Aubrey's perfect handwriting on it.

 _Hey Chlo, when you read this I probably will be gone already. I didn't want to wake you, you know I haven't the heart to wake you up, I think anybody does! Anyways, I would text you when I get to work but knowing you don't have class today you'll probably sleep till late in the morning, so just text me when you get up, okay? Love you!_

 _Aubrey P._

Chloe smiled at the note and took her phone, looking for Aubrey to text her.

 _Chloe, 10:53 AM: Bree, I'm up! Everything alright?_

Chloe put her phone in her pajama pocket and went downstairs. Since it actually was Monday, most of the other Bellas did have to go to class, so the house was almost empty except for Stacie and Fat Amy, who were having breakfast in the kitchen and talking low. Chloe was a little disappointed to not see Beca sitting with them, because the brunette didn't have class either.

"She really told you that?", Chloe heard Stacie say.

"Yes, I mean she was pretty confused and she started to like, hyperventilate or something", Amy said, her mouth full of cereals.

"Poor girl, I can understand she's confused. It doesn't happened every day that you do something like that with your best friend…" Chloe was getting curious about what and who they were talking about, and she tried to sneak a little closer to the kitchen without being seen. _I can almost hear Aubrey saying this isn't a good idea…_ Chloe said in her head. She got a bit closer but then her foot hit something standing on the floor next to the door.

"Shit!", Chloe said, and the sound made both girls look in Chloe's direction.

"Who leaves a box on the floor and at the door?", she said, acting like she just got there instead of being listening to the girls conversation.

"Don't know, ginger", Amy shrugged.

"I believe it was Beca", Stacie said.

"Speaking of, do you know where she is?", Chloe asked innocently, pouring some cereal in a bowl.

"Isn't she still in bed, Amy?", Stacie asked, a smirk plastered on her face.

"I think so", the blonde said, "she was actually snoring when I woke up. The little one sure has it in her", the aussie said.

Chloe's face instantly lit up. She put her bowl on the kitchen counter and walked out.

"Where are you going, red?", Amy asked.

"To wake Beca", she just replied.

* * *

 **AN: Well, there it is! What do you think, did you like it? And what d you think is going to happen? Also, RANDOM QUESTION! What is your favorite animal? The more weirder the better! Mine are cats and dolphins! Oh, and so you know, I couldn't stop laughing with your embarrasing moments! Thanks for sharing, you're the best!**


	18. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry, sorry and again, sorry! Don't hate me, I love you all! Sorry again for the delay! But here is a new chapter!**

* * *

Chloe walked to the stairs and took two in a row to get to Beca's room. When she arrived, she slowly opened the door and peeped her head to see a sleeping brunette lying on her stomach. She entered the room and closed the door behind her, walking to Beca's bed. The girl had fallen asleep with her laptop on and her mixes playing through her headphones, which were lying next to Beca's head on the pillow. Chloe heard just the end of the Bulletproof/Titanium mix the brunette made in her freshman year, and another mix started to play. Chloe's heart skipped a beat when she recognized it. It was their Just the way you are/Just a dream mix, the one the Bellas had sung in the pool three years ago. Chloe was standing next to Beca's bed, and she slowly sat down on it facing her, carefully so the brunette wouldn't wake up. Chloe waited a few seconds, and then started to whisper sing her part of the song directly into Beca's ear.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shinning, her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day", Chloe sang. Beca moved a little but kept her eyes closed.

"I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me, and it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see. But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say", Beca's eyes opened a bit and Chloe stopped singing. "Morning, sunshine", she said.

"Don't stop", Beca said, half asleep.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Keep singing", Beca told her.

Chloe smiled at this and started singing again. _She is so cute when she just woke up_ , she thought.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing just the way you are. When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing, just the way you are", Chloe finished and smiled down at the brunette, who was looking at her with sleepy eyes and smiling right back.

"I always loved how you sing that song, you make it sound even cuter", Beca said.

"Of course, I am the cuteness in person", Chloe answered, making Beca roll her eyes.

"You sure are", the brunette said, sitting up in her bed.

Chloe moved forward and kissed Beca's cheek lightly. "Did you sleep well?", she asked.

Beca blushed almost immediately and gave Chloe just a nod.

"Shy are we?", Chloe said with a smirk, "You weren't shy yesterday…" she added, making the brunette blush even more.

"Yeah, about that…", Beca started, rubbing the back of her neck "I don't really know what to say, I don't know what came over me, to be honest…" she looked at Chloe, unsure what to say. The redhead kept smirking at her,clearly enjoying Beca's shyness.

"Look", Beca tried again, "I'm really-"

"Don't", Chloe interrupted, raising her hand.

"What?" Beca asked, confused.

"Don't you dare to say you're sorry because I'm not", the redhead elaborated.

"But I am sorry, Chlo", Beca said, and Chloe's face changed into a hurt expression. "Not about the kissing, but about the just assuming you would be okay with it", Beca finished, and the look in Chloe's face softened again. "I'm not sorry for kissing you, Chlo, and I'm sorry that I'm not. But I am sorry for not asking and just acting. I mean, I would totally understand if you were angry with me right now or anything because it was a dick move. So, I'm sorry."

"Becs", the redhead started, "Do you really think I would've let you kiss me if I wasn't okay with it? Besides, it's not the first time we kiss, is it?" Chloe said.

"No it isn't, but it is the first time we kiss… like that", Beca just said.

"Well, I'm not angry as you can see", Chloe smiled at her.

"Yeah but still, I don't want to confuse you or something just because my head is fucking with me", Beca said.

Chloe's heart sank at Beca's words. "So, that yesterday, what was it exactly, you experimenting?" she asked.

"I…", Beca looked at her hands and then back to Chloe, "I don't know, maybe? I have no clue, I just… I'm sorry, I don't know what to say, I'm just…"

Chloe was having mixed feelings, but she could see that Beca really didn't know what yesterday should mean to her, to them. She was struggling and she had that look she got when she didn't understand something. Like a puppy that couldn't find their owner. So Chloe did what she always did, be the best friend she was.

"Hey, Becs, it's okay", she said, and her next words almost made her cry, "It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want to, you don't have to break your head about this, you know? I get it, you are a bit confused and you wanted to try something different, it's okay", she finished giving the brunette a smile.

Beca let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at Chloe. She could see her friend was being honest, but she also could see that Chloe was a little upset. Though she was smiling at Beca, that smile didn't reach her eyes, what made Beca think that Chloe was just trying to calm her. _Why does she have to be so perfect?_ Beca asked herself _. She always does anything to make me feel better, and what am I doing? Playing with her feelings because I can´t get my shit together. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves someone who knows what they want._

"I'm sorry, Chlo, really", Beca said, "I just, I think I got caught up in the moment and my fucking brain said 'hey, why don't you make out with your best friend for a bit? It seems like a good idea to me'." Chloe let out a laugh at that. Man, even if she was upset with her, Beca still could make her laugh.

"Don't worry, Becs, I get it. I'm going downstairs now, my breakfast is waiting for me." Beca nodded, "Don't take to long, okay? Chloe stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey Chlo?", Beca said when the redhead reached her room door.

"Yeah?"

"Are we… I mean, are we okay?" Beca asked, unsure.

Chloe smiled as she answered. "Of course, Becs. We are always okay. See you in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Sure", Beca said, and Chloe closed the door.

Instead of going down again, Chloe ran into her room and closed the door, the tears already forming in her eyes. She took her phone from her pocket and saw that she had a new message. She opened it and saw it was Aubrey's answer to her question earlier.

 ** _Aubrey, 11:14AM:_** _Fine, did you sleep well?_

Chloe looked at the time. It was almost half past eleven, what meant that Aubrey should be on her lunch break. She quickly dialed her friend's number and hit the call button.

By the third ring, Aubrey picked up.

 _"_ _Hey, Chlo!",_ Aubrey said through the phone.

"Hey, Bree…" Chloe's voice broke a bit as the tears started running over her face.

 _"_ _Chlo? What's wrong?"_

"It didn't mean anything… I…", Chloe started to sob.

 _"_ _Chloe, sweetie, what didn't mean anything?"_ Aubrey asked, worried.

"The… I… We…", Chloe couldn't get a full sentence, she was crying so hard.

 _"_ _Okay, Chlo, I need you to breath, okay? I need you to take a breath and relax, because if you don't, you're not gonna be able to tell me anything, ok?"_

"So-sorry", Chloe said between sobs, "I just, I am so sad right now, Bree" Chloe started breathing again, calming herself so she could talk properly. "I wanted to tell you before you had to go, but when I got in my room you were already asleep and when I woke up you were already gone so…"

 _"_ _What did you want to tell me, honey? I'm listening now."_

"Bree, we kissed again", Chloe said, "And it wasn't just an innocent kiss, it was a full make out session", she finished.

 _"_ _You what? Wait, you and Beca now?"_

Chloe nodded her head even if Aubrey couldn't see her doing it. "Yes, and it was amazing. But, guess what? It didn't mean anything to her", Chloe told Aubrey, tears filling her eyes again.

" _Oh, Chloe, I am so sorry… Are you sure?_ " Aubrey asked.

"Totally, she told me so herself", Chloe said.

 _"She what?"_ Aubrey said, getting angry at the brunette.

"Okay, she didn't say it with words, but she did say that she didn't know why she did it and that her, and I quote, 'head was fucking with her', so, that means pretty much it doesn't mean anything.", Chloe answered, tears still rolling over her cheeks.

 _"Oh, Chloe, I don't think it didn't mean anything to her_ ", Aubrey started, " _And I know it seems weird coming from me, because you know I never defend the midget, but I really think it isn't that it didn't mean anything, it is that she doesn't know WHAT it means, you understand?"_

Chloe sniffed and rubbed the tears from her face. "But Bree, why doesn't she just say that? Why does she have to do like it was just some experimenting thing?"

" _I don't know, Chlo, but give her time. She will come to terms with everything eventually, I am sure of that_.", Aubrey sighed, " _But you know her, she's stubborn and she tends to run away from things she doesn't understand, you are the person who knows it the best._ "

"I know, Bree… And that's why, I just want to help her so badly and I want her to feel like I do, you know?"

"I _know sweetie, but you have to give her time_ ", Aubrey told her.

"Yeah I know and I will… I have to head downstairs now, they probably are asking where I am", Chloe took a breath, "Thank you for always listening, Aubrey, I love you."

" _Love you too, Chlo. Stay strong, okay? And you know you can always call me, I'm here_ ", Aubrey said.

"I know. Bye, talk to you soon", Chloe said before hanging up.

Before going downstairs, Chloe walked to the bathroom to check herself. She had her eyes red and puffy from crying, so she splashed some cold water on her face, trying to make it look normal again. It worked a bit, but her eyes were still a bit puffy.

"Well, this will have to do it", She said to herself, heading out off the bathroom.

She walked into the kitchen, were Stacie, Amy and now Beca were sitting.

"Well, good to know you decided to finally join us, ginger", Amy said.

"Yeah, sorry, I got a call from my mom", Chloe lied.

Beca eyed her carefully. She could see the redhead's eyes were a bit red so she assumed she must have been crying.

"Everything okay at the Beale's?", Beca asked.

"Oh, yeah, everything is fine", Chloe answered quickly, "She just wanted to talk about the normal stuff, how is it going, are you okay, mothers stuff", She said, with a small smile.

"Okay, if you say so…" Beca said, going back to eat her cereals.

"So", Stacie said, "Amy and I were chatting earlier and we thought it would be a good idea to throw a party this Saturday? Just us Bellas.", She explained.

"And the she devil of course, if she wants to come", Amy added.

"So, what do you think?", Stacie asked Beca and Chloe, who looked at each other.

"I'm in", Beca said.

"Me too", Chloe answered in a heartbeat.

"Great", Stacie said, "Chloe, you tell Aubrey?"

"Sure", the redhead answered, "though I don't know if she can come."

"Well, just let Hitler know", Amy said, "She would never forgive us if we didn't tell her, and I've had enough angry Aubrey for the rest of my life."

Beca snorted at this and Amy looked at her. "Please, you haven't seen angry Aubrey yet, you didn't have to fight with her every day for a year", the brunette said with a smirk.

At this, Chloe had to snort. "Excuse me, you didn't have to fight with her for FOUR WHOLE YEARS", she said.

"Touché", was Beca's answer.

"Ginger wins", Amy said

"Okay, so this Saturday it is!", Stacie cheered.

* * *

 **AN: I know, I know, this wasn't one of my best chapters, but I promise the next ones are going to be good and we will move forward. I've been keeping Beca in denying for a reason, you'll see soon. Don't hate on me, I promise the wait will be worth it! RANDOM QUESTION! What is your favorite clothing? Mine is a grey and green hoodie of my soccer team!**


	19. Chapter 17

**AN: OMG I'm back! Merry Christmas, you all! That is, if you celebrate it, if not I wish you happy holidays! I don't know how I should apologize but you have to know I am really sorry for the delay. I have my finals in January and I am studying my ass off, so I don't have that much time for writing. I'm posting this at 5 AM in Spain and no, I haven't slept yet! I love you all and thank you for sticking around, seriously! Here is a new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. And before I forget it, I want to say a hudge thank you to Sugarlandaddict23 cause she helped me writing this chapter, so go and thank her, you guys! As always, all mistakes are mine and if you see anything wrong, let me know. Now, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

"Okay, bitches, I'm out!", Amy said, "See you whenever..." She walked out of the kitchen and out of the house, leaving the other three Bellas alone.

"So you'll tell Aubrey, right, Chloe?", Stacie asked.

"Yeah sure, that's not a problem like I said", the redhead answered.

"Okay cool, well I'm going to the library, somebody coming with me?", Stacie told Beca and Chloe.

Chloe was about to answer when Beca spoke.

"Wait, what time is it?" She asked grabbing Chloe's wrist to look at her watch. Her eyes went wide when she saw it was almost 12 pm.

"Shit!", she screamed, "I am so late!"

Stacie and Chloe looked at her, neither knowing what Beca could be posibly late for when she didn't have class.

"You don't have class today, do you, Becs?" Chloe asked, just to make sure she wasn't wrong.

"No, I... em", Beca struggled with her words. _I can't tell them about the internship now,_ she thought. "I have to go to the radio station, I need to do something there", she lied.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and Stacie looked not quite believing what Beca was saying.

"Are you sure?", Stacie asked.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I? Of course I know where I have to go, duh", Beca said, getting nervous.

"If you say so...", Chloe started, "I was about to ask you if you wanted to hang out till lunch but seeing you have somwhere else to be, I'll just go to the library with Stace", she said.

"Really?", Stacie asked, not sure if the redhead was talking seriously or if she was just joking.

"Yeah of course, I do have to start studying and besides, it's been a while since we hung out together", Chloe said, smiling at the tall brunette.

"That is true", Stacie said, winking at the redhead, "Well, I'm going upstairs to change, don't take too long, Red!"

Beca watched the exchange quietly looking back and forth between Chloe and Stacie. Stacie gave Chloe a quick peck on the cheek before making her way up to her room. "I'm sure I'll be finished before you, Stacie!", the redhead called after the taller girl.

"Okay... what was that?", Beca asked Chloe.

"What was what?", the redhead shoot back, not being able to read the look on Beca's face.

"I'm talking about what just happened, Chlo", Beca elaborated.

"And what happened was...", Chloe said, still not knowing what the brunette was talking about.

"What is it with you and Stacie?"

"Beca, I really don't know what you are asking me right now, that was just Stacie and me being, well, Stacie and me", Chloe said.

"Yeah but... I mean... ugh, nevermind", Beca asnwered.

Chloe's mind was working now really fast. Was Beca jealous? But that couldn't be, could it? A smirk started to spread across her face and the redhead leaned back on the counter crossing her arms.

"Beca Mitchell, are you jealous?" she asked, amused.

"I... what?", Beca laughed nervously, "I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous? That's ridiculous!"

"I don't know, you tell me", Chloe said, her smile growing even wider.

"I'm not jealous, Chloe, I was just curious, that's all."

Chloe was enjoing this far too much, being for once the one who made Beca a nervous mess.

"Well...", Chloe said, pushing herself from the counter and walking over to Beca, "I just wanted to make sure", she said kissing Beca's cheek, "you have nothing to be jealous about, though", she whispered in the brunette's ear. She made her way to the stairs, throwing a wink over her shoulder at the blushing version of Beca.

"I'm not jealous!", Beca called when she recomposed herself.

"Of course not!", Chloe called back.

* * *

It was 10 am on Saturday morning already, and the week had gone by rather quickly for the girls. Chloe had told them they had a performance at a retirement home next week, so they had been rehearsing quite a lot for it. The redhead was really working the Bellas, not even Beca was putting them through that much. That morning, though, they didn't had rehearsal thanks to Beca, who talked Chloe into giving them a free day and use the morning to prepare the party they were having that night.

Amy, Stacie and Cynthia went to the grocery shop to buy everything they were going to need while Emily, Flo, Jessica and Ashley were all in their rooms. Nobody knew were Lilly was, but that wasn't something weird, they were already used to the asian girl's dissapearing. Beca was still asleep, of course, while Chloe just got back from her running session and was drinking some water in the kitchen. She was about to fix herself some breakfast and she pulled her phone out and searched for a song. Not finding one, she chose to just put it on aleatory. The song that started to play was Vanessa Carlton's _A Thousand Miles,_ and Chloe smiled to herself while she started singing.

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, the faces pass and I'm home bound..."

* * *

Beca woke up a little past ten because of her stomach making weird sounds. She got up and put on a hoodie because she was feeling a little cold before she walked to her door and made her way downstairs. She started to hear some music coming from the kitchen and when she arrived, a smirk creeped on her face at the sight. Chloe was standing, well, dancing, with her back to the kitchen door and singing to A Thousand Miles while she made herself something for breakfast. Beca stood where she was and just looked at the scene that was happening in front of her.

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, the faces pass and I'm home bound. Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the cro-o-owd. And I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder..." She sang moving her head to the beat. Beca was having fun looking at Chloe, but she decided to make her presence known by joining Chloe in her singing.

"If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would past me by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight."

Hearing Beca's voice, Chloe stopped singing and turned around, a big smile adorning her face. She soon joined again and both finished singing the song together.

"Morning", Chloe said, still smiling.

"Morning to you too, Chlo", Beca answered, "Where the hell are all the girls? And why are you making breakfast just for you?", she said, walking over to the redhead.

"I don't know where the girls are", Chloe answered, "I just got back from running", she explained, "and I'm making breakfast for myself because you're a big girl and can fix you something yourself", she finished.

"Yes but yours tastes better", Beca said, with a pout.

"What do my eyes see? Is the badass Beca Mitchell pouting because she wants me to make her breakfast?", Chloe teased.

"That's exactly what I'm doing", Beca said, still pouting.

"You're such a baby, Becs", Chloe laughed, "what do you wanna eat?", she asked.

"I don't care, just feed me", the brunette answered grinning.

"Alright, but don't complain if you don't like it", Chloe told her.

"I would never", Beca said.

* * *

It was 8 pm when Aubrey arrived at the Bellas house. The girls had set up almost everything, with Amy and Stacie being the ones mixing the drinks and Beca, of course, was the one in chrage of the music. Aubrey entered the Bellas house after a smiling Chloe opened the door and hugged her till she couldn't breathe.

"Chlo, I love you too, but I need to breathe, you know?"

"Sure, sorry Bree", Chloe said, "how have you been?"

"Chlo, it's been a week since you last saw me", Aubrey said, smirking.

"And? Am I not allowed to ask my best friend how she has been this week without me?", Chloe asked, grinning.

"Sure you can, but the question is... how have **you** been?"

Chloe shrugged. "Let's not talk about this tonight, okay? I just wanna have fun with my girls!"

Before Aubrey could say anything, an already tipsy Amy appeared in front of them.

"Hitler! You want a drink or are you in sergeant modus tonight?"

"For once, I'll take one, Amy", Aubrey responded.

"Follow me then, my lord!", the aussie exclaimed.

* * *

They were a good 3 hours into the party and most of the Bellas were drunk by now, having a blast. Beca, who was sitting on the couch with her laptop next to her seemed to be the only one sober in the house, while Amy, Ashley, Cynthia and Jessica were playing some drinking game and Emily was talking to Aubrey. Lilly was just sitting by herself and Chloe and Stacie were standing in the middle of the living room dancing to whatever song was playing at the moment. Beca wasn't liking how they were dancing, in her opinion they were being too handsy with each other, but on the other side she knew both girls were natural touchy feely people and the alcohol in their system made them more touchy feely if that was even possible. Stacie, who wasn't as drunk as everybody thought, noticed Beca's looks while she danced with Chloe, and an idea popped in her head. Seing the brunette went out of the living room, she excused herself by Chloe and went to talk to Amy, whispering something in her ear.

"This should be funny to watch, good idea, Legs!", Amy said, walking over to Beca's laptop. Stacie winked at her and walked back to Chloe, who was dancing by herself.

Amy sat down on the couch and looked for a song on Beca's laptop. When she found it, she waited till she saw the little brunette walk back into the living room before hitting play. Nicky Minaj's _Anaconda_ filled the room now, and Chloe couldn't believe her ears when she heard the first verse of the song. She instantly grabbed Stacie's arm, who was standing next to her, and started dancing with her, singing along.

Beca's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open when she saw what was happening in front of her. Chloe was standing with her back to Stacie, who had her hands on the redheads hips. Chloe had her arms above her head and both were moving in sync, with Chloe's back pressed against Stacie's front.

"You probably should close your mouth, you're being obvious", a voice next to Beca said.

"What the hell are they doing?", Beca asked, a hint of anger in her tone.

"They're dancing, Becs", Aubrey said.

"That's not dancing, they're almost having sex!", Beca whisper yelled.

"Jealous, aren't we?", Aubrey asked, with a smirk.

"I'm not jealous, this is just inappropriate!", Beca said, and walked over to Stacie and Chloe.

"Becs!", Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hands when she saw the brunette walking in her direction, "come, dance with me!", she said, a drunken smile on her face.

"Weren't you dancing with Stacie?", Beca asked, a bit harsh.

"Duh, I've been dancing with Stace the whole night, I was waiting for you!"

"Yeah, you should dance with her, Beca, I'm exhausted anyways", Stacie told her, walking to the couch and sitting next to Aubrey.

"C'mon Becs, you know I love this song!", Chloe urged Beca.

"Okay, okay, I'll dance with you, drunkie", Beca said, now smiling. Chloe smiled back and turned around, putting Beca's arms around her stomach and resting her hands above the brunette's. She pressed her back to Beca's front like she'd done with Stacie, and started singing again. The feeling of Chloe pressed against her and the sound of Chloe singing that song made Beca blush deeply, though she tried to fight it and kept dancing with the redhead. What Beca didn't expect was for Chloe to turn around and put her hands around her neck, singing the lyrics directly in her ear.

"Now that bang, bang, bang. I let him hit it cause he slang cocaine, he toss my salat like his name Romaine, and when we done I make him buy me Balmain, I'm on some dumb shit..."

At this point, Beca thought she hadn't been redder in her life, and the way Chloe was singing and moving wasn't helping at all. She thought she was about to pass out when the music stopped abruptly.

"Okay, bitches, time for some drinking game, everyone over here!", Amy's voice yelled. Chloe let go off Beca's neck, not without giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to Amy and the other girls, who were already around the coffee table. "Shawshank, what are you waiting for, c'mere!", Amy said, and taking a deep breath, Beca walked over.

"So, first game will be, of course truth or dare", Amy said, "but if you don't want to do any of them, you'll have to take a shoot", she explained. "There is a four shoot limit, which means, choose wisely! And, because this has been my idea, I'll start!", she finished. "Okay...", she looked around before looking directly at Stacie, "Stace, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth, wanna let the interesting things for later", she said, winking.

"Okay, Legs, truth it is. Where was the weirdest place you have ever had sex?", Amy asked.

Stacie thought for a few seconds before answering. "Okay, so this happened in my senior year in high school. I was at a party and this guy and me we went upstairs to get it on", she started, "We went into a room and when we were about to do it, the owner of the room came in making out with his girlfriend. He didn't notice us and we didn't want to get caught, so we hid under the bed and well, one thing lead to another and we did it under the bed", she finished.

"Wait", CR said, "are you telling us you had sex under a bed with another couple having sex above you?"

"Yep", Stacie said, popping the 'p'.

"You are uncorrigible", CR said shaking her head.

"My turn!", Stacie said, "Beca-"

"No. Absolutely no", the brunette said, taking a shoot and bringing it to her mouth.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask!", Stacie said, offended.

"I don't care, it's you asking so I'm not gona take the risk", Beca answered, taking the shoot.

"Party popper...", Stacie muttered.

"My turn", Beca said, "Aubrey, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess", Aubrey said.

An evil smile spread across Beca's face before she asked. "When was the last time you got laid?"

Without even thinking about it, Aubrey took a shoot.

"Wow, it has to be a while", Amy said.

They continued playing till it was Stacie's turn again. Chloe had been the only one who hadn't been asked yet, so the tall brunette took her chance. She whispered something into Amy's ear before looking at the redhead.

"Chloe", Stacie said, "Truth or dare?"

Chloe thought for a few seconds and answered with 'dare'.

A big grin appeared on Stacie¡s face before she said her dare. "I dare you... to give Beca a lap dance."

* * *

 **AN: Like always, don't hate me for the cliffhangers, I know you secretly love them! RANDOM QUESTION! If you had to listen to just one singer/ group the rest of your life, which one would it be? It's a hard question, I know! I think I would choose Jessie J! Oh, and before I forget, the next update will probably be just my answers to your reviews, I haven't answered in a long time and I owe you guys. So yeah, in the next few days you'll get an answer reviews update. That is it for now!**


	20. A FEW CHANGES

First of all, even before I greet you: I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY. Seriously, I am. I haven't forgot about this story, but life got in the way or, in my case, exams. I finished just a few days ago and I haven't been able to write anything at all. I've been studying like 14 hours a day and slept the other 10, so yeah, that's why I disapeared.

This said: HELLO GUYS! The actual chapter will be updated shortly after this, but I needed to tell you a few things and I didn't want to put them on the AN on that chapter, so here it goes. I told you when I started this fic that I would have a four time a week update schedule, but this semester will be kicking my ass so I have to change that. I will update twice a week, Tuesdays and Saturdays. I'm sorry I have to cut the updates but it isn't gonna work if I don't.

The second thing, I haven't forgot about your reviews and I am going to answer them. I just don't know when yet, but I know I'm gonna post them separately from the chapters.

The third thing is that I just realized we are over 200! Seriously, 227 followers?! You guys are simply the best!

And the last thing is... the random question will stay! Yaay!


	21. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey, guys! So, this is the first half of the chapter, I don't know what happened but it deleted itself and I had to write it all again. Problem is, I haven't had tome to rewrite it all, so I will post this half now and the other one tonight. As always, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

" _I dare you... to give Beca a lap dance."_

Chloe's eyes went wide and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, nothing coming out. If she were drunk, she would've done it without even thinking, but she wasn't that drunk anymore. Still, she thought it would be funny to get Beca all bothered and she came to the decision it wouldn't hurt. Before she could actually say something, though, Beca's voice was heard.

"You don't have to do that, Chlo, you know..."

Chloe looked at Beca and the brunette looked down, her face pink. She looked a bit uncomfortable, and Chloe decided to take pity on her.

"Can I pick true?", She asked Stacie.

The tall brunette looked at Amy with a questioning face and the blonde bend over to whisper something to her. Stacie snorted and said a short 'brilliant' to Amy, before directing her eyes back at Chloe.

"Okay", Stacie started, "Who was your last sexy dream with? With a real person, famous people don't count", Stacie said.

At this, Chloe's face was the one to turn red. The ginger remembered that dream clearly and she would be damned if she shared it. Not to mention she would be deeply embarrased if Beca knew she had **that** kind of dreams with her.

"Fuck", Chloe mutered, "I'm sorry Becs", she said, looking at Beca.

"Wait, what now?" Beca asked confused.

Chloe stood up from her seat without a word and walked over to the stairs.

"Where are you going, red?" Amy called after her.

"If I'm doing this, I'm doing this right!", Chloe called back.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chloe appeared again in the living room, making all the Bellas look at her. Beca's mouth fell open by the sight and a few Bellas started wistleling and cheering, being Aubrey the one who put all the Bellas's thoughts in one sentence: "Oh my aca-god!"

Chloe was dressed with a red top that barely covered her chest, leaving her stomach on full display and a mini skirt which didn't leave much to imagination. She also was wearing very very high heels and her legs looked like they'd go on for days. She smiled at her fellow Bellas as she walked over to Beca's computer, sitting on the couch and looking for a song, all eyes on her. Suddently, Stacie stood up and ran into the kitchen, coming back with a chair and pulling Beca on it.

"C'mon Becs, sit for fucks sake!", Stacie said exasperated when Beca kept fighting her about sitting down.

"But... I-I mean what the..." The brunette said nervous.

Before the small brunette could finish her sentence, Chloe pressed the play button and a karaoke version of Fallin' from Alicia Keys started to fill the room.

"Oh my God the ginger's gonna sing too!", Amy said excited.

"A really good choice, Chlo.", Stacie said, winking.

The redhead gave her a smile and walked over to Beca standing in front of her. _Okay, so let's do this_. She took a deep breath and started singing.

 _"I keep on fallin'... In love... With you..._

 _Sometimes I love ya, sometimes you make me blue._  
 _Sometimes I feel good, at times I feel used._  
 _Lovin' you darlin' makes me so confused..."_

Beca's eyes were about to pop out of her face. She was so red it matched Chloe's hair and clothes, and she was trying to look anywere but Chloe because she felt like she was going to faint if she did. Meantime, Chloe had started moving and was now swaying her hips to the rhythm, her back to Beca, which meant the brunette had the redhead's ass on display. That made it even more difficult for Beca to look away, even though she thought it was really really innapropriate for her to stare. Still, she couldn't help it and her eyes kept going back to Chloe's moving hips.

 _"I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you._  
 _I never loved someone the way that I'm lovin' you."_

When she finished that verse, Chloe turned around abruptly and sat down on Beca's lap, a smirk on her face. The brunette held onto the chair, clenching her wrist around it so hard her nuckles were getting white. Chloe flicked her hair over one shoulder and leaned to whisper inton Beca's ear.

"Relax, Becs, it's just me..." Chloe said amused.

"Yeah that's easy to say", Beca whispered back, "You're not the one sitting in this chair with you on your lap."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrowns. "That doesn't make any sense, Becs", the redhead answered.

 _"Oh, oh, I never felt this way_  
 _How do you give me so much pleasure and cause me so much pain?"_ She sang that line into Beca's ear, making the brunette's eyes close and her hands tighten the grip on the chair.

"This is so innapropriate", Beca said under her breath while Chloe started moving her hips on Beca's lap. "Shit, I'm dying, I really am", she said nervous.

 _"Just when I think I've taken more than would a fool_  
 _I start fallin' back in love with you"_

Chloe put her hands around Beca's neck and throw her head back singing the lines, keeping up the moving of her hips. Chloe's chest was now inches apart from Beca's face. When she put her head back again, her face was so close to Beca's that the smaller girl could feel Chloe's breath on her face while she sang.

 _"I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you._  
 _I never loved someone the way that I'm lovin' you"_

"Chloe Beale if you don't stop soon, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to properly breath again", Beca said, while Chloe kept moving to the last notes of the song.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Chloe asked again into Beca's ear. The brunette could feel the redhead smiling as she talked.

"Am I enjoying your attempt to kill me?" Beca asked with a smirk, "Maybe..."

"You know...", Chloe started, her face still near Beca's ear, "You could've touched me... It wouldn't have been the first time..." she finished, sending shivers through Beca's back.

Just before Beca could say anything, the song ended and Chloe stood up from her lap, turning around to face the other Bellas, who were clapping and cheering.

"That was a show, ginger!", Amy said.

"Yeah that was really really hot", Stacie said, winking at Chloe.

Aubrey was trying to keep her laughter to her, but when she looked at Beca's face she couldn't control it anymore and she bursted into giggles.

"Oh my God", she said between laughs, "look at her face! It's priceless", she said pointing at Beca, who had her face red.

"Yeah, yeah, just laugh at me all you want." she said, and directing her eyes directely at Stacie. "I am so gonna give it back to you", she said, death serious.

* * *

 **AN: To be continued!**


	22. Chapter 18 part 2

**AN: Guys! I am so sorry I left you hanging like that. Like I told you, I was about to update the other half of the chapter last week, but when I was about to turn on my computer... well, it didn't turn on. Yes, like you read it. I had to bring it to the repairing store and I just got it back. Don't ask me what happened to it because I didn't understand a word the repairing guy said, and if I don't understand it in Spanish I can't translate it in English. Amyways, here's the other haf of the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe was smirking at Beca with a satisfied expresion on her face, while Beca kept glaring at Stacie. The tall brunette though, just laughed at her.

"Okay so this show is over, everybody back to their places!", Fat Amy yelled.

"I'm gonna go up and change first", Chloe said to no one in particular, heading to the stairs.

"Hey, were do you think you're going, ginger?", Amy asked her.

"Change?", Chloe said with a questioning tone.

"Oh, no, no, no", Stacie started, "you're gonna keep dressed like that!"

Chloe looked at both of them. "You seriously want me to sit here all night long dressed like this?", she asked, gesturing to her body.

Before any of the two could answer, another voice was heard from the back of the room.

"I though you were 'pretty confident about all that'?", Beca asked with a smirk on her face, her confidence back and air quoting Chloe.

"I am, that is not the problem", she said with a wink, "the thing is it's freezing!"

"Well then you'll have to drink more, ginger!", Amy said in a final tone.

Chloe huffed at this, but did as she was told and turned around, walking back to the others and sitting down on her earlier spot, next to Beca.

"Can I at least take the heels off?", she asked.

"You may do that", Amy answered.

"Thank God..." Chloe mumbled while she took off the shoes.

When she turned around and put them behind her on the floor, she felt someone's eyes on her. A smirk started growing on her face because she knew exactly who's eyes were on her. Slowly, she turned back again only to see Beca look away from her legs. She bent over and put her mouth near Beca's ear.

"You know", she started, "staring is very, very impolite".

Beca tensed when she heard Chloes voice next to her, and a blush creeped over her face. She kept looking straight away when she answered Chloe.

"It's all your fault, if you were actually wearing something I wouldn't be staring."

She didn't knew were she got the confidence from for saying this, since she wasn't drunk at all and she couldn't blame it on the alcohol. Normally, she would've denied it, but thinking about it Chloe had catched her so were was the point on denying?

Chloe was a bit taken aback, not expecting Beca to be so straight forward. Before she could answer, though, Amy talked again, asking who's turn it was and making Chloe look at her.

"Seriously, Amy? I just gave Beca a lap dance because you guys dared me to, it's pretty obvious who's turn it is", the redhead said.

"Shill, ginger, and go ahead", Amy answered.

Chloe looked around the group, not knowing who she wanted to ask. It was her first turn and she hadn't really thought about it. Then, an idea popped in her head like a light. Of course she knew who she wanted to ask and what, something she wanted to know but was to afraid to ask in a sober state. She looked at Beca next to her and the brunette looked back, not quite knowing what the redhead was looking for. Then, realitation hit her and fear spread acros her face, making Chloe smile her mischievous smile at her.

"No", Beca said, "No, no, no, please Chlo!", she pleaded.

Chloe though, didn't took pity on her.

"Beca... truth or dare?", she asked, her smile still plastered on her face.

"Shot", Beca answered, trying to grab a shot but seeing she had already drank them all. "Shit", she cursed, her face in her hands.

"Well, it looks like you have to actually chose one of them..." Stacie said.

Chloe smiled at Beca, a genuine smile now. Then, she whispered something in Beca's ear, and the small brunette didn't look that scared anymore. Instead, she looked at Stacie, a grin on her face now.

"Ask away, Red", she said.

"Truth or dare?", Chloe said again, hoping for Beca to pick truth.

"I don't know if I'm more scared about the truth or the dare you could ask me?"Beca said.

"Just pick one, I promise it won't be awful", Chloe told her, a reasuring smile on her face.

Beca took a breath before answering. "Okay, truth it is then", she finally said.

Chloe was doing a little victory dance in her head and her smile grew even wider at the realitation that Beca had actually picked the one she wanted her to pick.

"Okay, it's an easy one", Chloe started, "how many girls have you kissed?"

"Beca's eyes went wide at Chloe's question. She knew she couldn't lie and say no one, because Chloe knew **for sure** she had kissed a girl. But she didn't want the other girls to ask her about it, and she knew they absolutely would. _What the hell do I do?_ She asked herself. She looked up and catched Chloe's eyes, and she knew in that moment she couldn't lie. She couldn't lie to those eyes, even if she was scared as shit about what the other girls could ask her.

Taken a deep beath, she decidded that the only thing she could do was to tell the truth.

"I have... I have kissed one girl", she asnwered, looking directely at Chloe, "just one", she said, making sure the redhead understood she was talking about her. She saw Chloe's eyes do something, light up maybe? She wasn't sure what she should think about that reaction, but then she saw Chloe was smiling, a smile that told her she had understood.

"Wait what?Who?", CR asked.

Surprisingly, before Beca could say anything, Aubrey was the one to answer.

"No!, she has answered Chloe's question, she doesn't have to answer another one."

"Relax, dictator, I was just curious", CR said, raising her hands in defense.

Beca sent Aubrey a thankful look and realized it was her turn now. The girls were talking about how they didn't expected that Beca would've kissed a girl, and not for the fact of kissing a girl but for the fact that they thought that Jesse had been her first and only relationship on that field. Beca had told them she'd never dated before, and considering she rarely got drunk they took for granted that a drunken hook up was out of question. Before Beca said something to catch the other girls attention again, she grabbed Chloe's arm and made the other girl look at her. Chloe raised an eyebrow and Beca answeed her silent question.

"I hope you're satisfied with my response", she whispered.

Chloe bit her lip and looked down shyly, nodding. Smirking, she let the redhead go and looked at Stacie now.

"Okay nerds, it's my turn!", she said, "Stacie, you're so death", she told the taller brunette.

* * *

 **AN: Leave your review like I always say and if you're up to it, answer my RANDOM QUESTION! this time, it's a really difficult one. If you could only have 2 of our 5 senses (seeing, hearing, smelling, tasting or touching), what two would you pick? I'll have to go with hearing, because I can't imagine my life without listening to music anymore, and seeing. I think not seeing would be the worst thing ever for me, because I like looking at things and people and observing, and all that stuff. I could live without smelling, tasting or touching, I think.**


	23. Chapter 19

**AN:Okay so, I am deeply sorry for dissapearing but life got in the way and I couldn't find a f****ing moment to write. With all the stuff I have to do it's turning almost impossible. But! Easter week is here so I won't have class and therefore more time, so I hope I get a lot more done writing. Don't give up on me! Also, I lost track of the answered reviews so I'm just gonna answer them privately so you guys actually get an answer! This chapter is really short but I hope you like it, it was really fun to write!**

* * *

"Stacie, you're so death!"

"Please", Stacie said, crossing her arms, "what could you possibly ask me that could make me uncomfortable?"

Beca looked at her, a smirk on her face. "Well, first of all, truth or dare?" _Please pick truth, please pick truth!_ , she thought.

"I think I'm gonna stay with truth, it's still to early for a dare", Stacie answered, shrugging.

 _Fuck yes_ , Beca thought, _this is so awesome!_ The smirk on her face grew even bigger when she thought about what she was about to ask.

"Well, Stacie, who did you hook up with last weekend? And don't you dare to lie, cause I know who it was", Beca said, a satisfied smile on her face.

"W-what now?" That was new, Stacie stuttering?

"You heard my question perfectly well. Now, answer, Legs", Beca said amused.

"Okay, okay... itwasjustin", the tall girl mumbled under her breath.

"Seriously, why are you guys all starting to talk like Lilly?", Fat Amy asked annoyed.

"I robed a bank once", Lilly said, but of course no one heard her.

"Could you please repeat what you just said, Legs, cause I didn't hear it", Amy insisted.

By now, Stacie's face was redder than Chloe's hair, and that was saying something since the tall brunette was never embarrased about anything. She took a breath before she talked again, and looked straight at Beca.

"I hate you so much right now, Rebecca Mitchell", she told her.

"Likewise", Beca just answered.

"Okay, so last weekend I hooked up with... Justin", she finally confessed.

Beca tried to contain her laughter while she watched Stacie blushing even more and the other Bellas look at her, confused.

"Who the hell is Justin?", Aubrey asked.

"Yeah I have no idea who he is", CR added.

Chloe looked at Beca, not knowing who Stacie was talking about either.

"Don't ask, just wait for it", Beca told her.

"Wait a minute", Amy interjected, "Justin as in tone-deaf Justin?" the aussie asked.

"What? The guy from auditions?" Aubrey added.

"No way!" Chloe said, starting to giggle, "Justin as in belly drumm Justin?"

Stacie was staring at her hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world, and just gave a nod.

"Oh. My. Aca-G!", Emily screamed, and that was when Beca bursted into laughing, holding her stomach.

"This is so awesome", she said, "I knew I could use that against you some day!", Beca said.

Stacie looke like she wanted to be swallowed by the floor and kept quite.

"How did you know anyways?", Chloe asked her, but loud enough so all the other girls could hear.

"Yeah I would like to know that too, I'm pretty sure no one saw me going with him", Stacie added.

"And I didn't", Beca started, "but you forgot he lives in Baker Hall, actually just a few doors away from my old dorm." Stacie looked confused. "I saw you doing the walk of shame, Stace!", Beca said, "I was about to go to my philosophy partner's room when I saw you going out of his room", she was still laughing, "I really should've taken a picture."

"The other girls were laughing their asses off by now, Amy being the one making comments about it. All of them were teasing Stacie, till Aubrey took pity on her and told the girls to 'shut the hell up and continue playing already'.

"Your turn again, Legs", Amy said.

Stacie being still embarrased, hadn't realised that it was, in fact, her turn and that she could pick who to torture. Her face quickly went from red to flashing a mischevious smile.

"Well, well, well, let's see... who am I possibly asking now?", the tall brunette said, tipping her chin like she was actually thinking about who to pick. "I know!", she said, "it's gonna be... Beca", Stacie finished, making the smaller brunette gulp.

"Fuck, I didn't think about that", Beca murmured.

"Truth or dare, Hobbit?"

"What did you just call me?", Beca said, "are you the brunette version of the she devil now or what?"

"Hey!", Chloe said, before Aubrey could defend herself, "you're talking about my best friend!", she said, slapping Beca's arm.

"Guys, focus on the game!", Amy yelled.

"Right. So Beca, what do you pick?", Stacie asked again.

"Dare, I guess", Beca answered, before taking a sip from her coke.

"Make out with Chloe for two minutes. Straight.", Stacie stated, smiling as wide as she could.

Beca almost choked on her drink. "You want me to do WHAT?"

"Oh, c'mon, Becs", Chloe said, drinking her vodka cranberry, "I'm a good kisser, you know?", she finished with a wink. The redhead was clearly drunk, or else she wouldn't be so calm about this, Beca thought.

"Are you sure?", Beca asked, looking at Chloe, "I can always pick truth", she offered.

"Nah", Chloe said, drowning the rest of her drink, "let's do this. Also", she added so only Beca could hear her, "it's not gonna be the first time, is it?"

Beca swallowed hard. "Okay", she said, "cool, let's do this."

Before anyone else could say something, Chloe put her cup away and straddled Beca, sitting on her lap and making the brunette blush deeply. "I don't think this is necessary...", Beca tried, but the redhead didn't listen to her and just put her arms around Beca's neck, smiling at her. She had that innocent and carefree smile on that Beca loved, and the brunette relaxed almost instantly. She put her arms around Chloe's waist, holding the older girl close.

"Okay, you guys ready?", Fat Amy asked, "I'm gonna time it!", she added, pulling out her phone.

"Hey, you okay?", Chloe whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine", Beca answered, "let's just... get over with".

"You sound like this is pure torture for you", Chloe said, a fake shock expression on her face.

"It's not", Beca whispered, "but I'm still not comfortable with all the girls watching", she finished.

"Okay pitches", Amy's voice sounded again, "kiss on three. One, two, three!"

Beca took a quick breath before tightening her grip on Chloe's waist, the redhead coming closer to Beca's face. "Just relax and enjoy", she whispered before her lips met the smaller girl's.

It started off like a light kiss, but soon enough Chloe's tongue was making it's way into Beca's mouth, the brunette not complainig at all. Chloe's grip on Beca's neck grew even stronger, as she pulled the brunette impossibily closer to her. Beca bit down on Chloe's lower lip, making the redhead moan silently. Beca smirked into the kiss and pulled a bit apart so she could talk, but her lips still touching Chloe's.

"Sounds like someone is enjoying this way to much", Beca said, so just Chloe could hear her.

"Just... shut up", the redhead answered, kissing Beca again.

A few feet away, 10 other girls were staring, mouth agape, at the two making out in front of them. Amy had stopped looking at her phone, the two minutes already passed, while the others were exchanging looks between each other.

"Should we...", Aubrey started, but Stacie cut her off.

"No way, this is so good! I want to know when and if they stop anytime soon", the tall girl said, laughing.

"It has been almost five minutes now", Amy said, stealing a glance at her smartphone.

"If I have to keep looking at that, I'm gonna end up pucking", Aubrey said, "and you know I don't joke about that", she added, serious.

"Okay, okay, no need to barf", Stacie said, standing up, "I'm gonna end this", she finished, walking over to the kissing pair.

She stood right behind Chloe, with both girls unaware of Stacie being behind them. The leggy girl put her hands on Chloe's shoulder and pulled. Before the redhead could complain, Stacie spoke. "Guys, it's been more than two minutes and Aubrey threatened with throwing up if you didn't stop!"

"Wait, what?" Beca asked.

"I said Aubrey said", Stacie started.

"No, not that", Beca explained, "how long has it been and why didn't you tell us the two minutes were over?"

"Oh, well, you were kissing almost six minutes and we didn't say anything because you looked like you were enjoying it..." Stacie trailed off.

"Yeah, ginger over there was really into it", Amy added.

"And Beca, you weren't complaining either, so...", CR said.

Beca's face went completely red, while Chloe started laughing at the brunette's expression.

"You look so cue when you're blushing", Chloe said, making Beca's face even redder.

"I'm not cute, goddamit, woman!", Beca said, but soon she started laughing too.

* * *

 **AN: Random question time! What song is being stuck in your head lately? Mine is Cliffs Edge from Hayley Kiyoko, it's like it plays always in my freaking brain from the moment I wake up!**


	24. Chapter 20

**AN: I know you all hate me and it is completely understandable, but I am still alive! I haven't been able to write anything cause, you know, life, school, family and all that shit got in the way, and also I'm having a bit (a lot) of writers block, so I really need your help, guys. I'm psting here the begining of the next chapter and I need you to tell me how you want it to continue. I need ideas and I know you guys can give them to me. Just put your thoughts as a review or DM me, what you prefer. Also, it's been a few months since I wrote in English, so I'm sorry for any mistakes and, like always, tell me if there is something wrong. Like I said, this is just the begining of the chapter and I hope I can finish it in a few days with your help!**

It was around 3AM when the girls decided it was time to call it a night. Amy and CR had fallen asleep on the couchs, and the other girls decided to go to bed and leave them sleeping. Beca was lying in her bed, on her back and looking at the ceilling, when someone opened the door to her and Amy's room. Thinking it was actually Amy, who had woken up and wanted to sleep in her bed, Beca didn't said anything, until she felt someone sitting at the end of her bed.

"Are you awake, Becs?", Chloe's voice asked. Beca's heart almost jumped out of her chest when she heard it was Chloe.

"Did you get lost or something?", she asked, playfully, sitting up and turning the light on.

"No it's just... I couldn't sleep and I was thinking... could I maybe sleep here? With you?", Chloe asked shy.

"Since when do you ask me if you can invade my personal space, Chlo?", Beca said, wondering what was going through the redhead's mind.

"Since, I don't know. Can I?"

"Come here", Beca said lying down again and moving a little so that Chloe could lie next to her. The redhead put her head on Beca's chest, while the brunette put her arm around Chloe, holding her. "You ok?" she asked.

"Perfect", Chloe said, smiling.

"Good night, weirdo", Beca answered.

"Yeah, you too".


End file.
